El Otro Luffy
by dabria99
Summary: Luffy había desaparecido y sus nakamas estaban decididos a traer de regreso a su capitán. Mientras Ace y Sabo querían saber ¿por qué de pronto tenían dos hermanos pequeños?, Luffy y Luffy solo tenían hambre.
1. La llegada

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **La llegada.**

Habían pasado unos días desde que Nami había fijado el curso del Sunny hacia una isla relativamente cercana para surtir el barco, todos los Mugiwara estaban ansiosos por llegar cada uno ya pensando en lo que iban a hacer.

Robin deseaba un libro nuevo, Zoro buscaría alguna tienda de armas, Chopper investigaría algunas plantas y talvez junto a la arqueóloga conseguiría un libro de medicina, Nami deseaba ropa nueva ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que renovó su armario, Brook iría a ver bragas, Sanji buscaría alimentos y bellas damas para también alimentar su vista, Usopp y Franky se quedarían en el barco para trabajar en algunas armas que el orgulloso pervertido había pensado y Luffy solo iría por aventuras, tanto tiempo en el mar estaban a punto de matarlo de aburrimiento.

Tan solo al parar el Sunny Luffy saltó a tierra firme y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció sin dejar rastro.

— ¡Oi Luffy!

—Déjalo Chopper, el Capitán de mierda puede cuidarse solo— Sanji como de costumbre saltó elegante y ya con el cigarro encendido partió a buscar algunas cosas que necesitaría para la alimentación de sus bellas damas.

Los Sombrero de Paja simplemente aceptaron lo que dijo Sanji, Luffy era propenso a problemas pero el chico no sería su Capitán si muriera tan fácilmente, por lo que cada uno se encargó de sus propios asuntos sin preocuparse por un sonriente chico con un gran sombrero de paja.

* * *

Luffy corría y corría, la aventura lo llamaba a seguir hacia delante. Era un sentimiento que él llevaba dentro desde siempre y sabía que estaría ahí hasta el día de su muerte, no es que pensara demasiado en eso por supuesto.

El cielo estaba brillante mientras una ligeramente fuerte ventisca impactaba en su rostro, el sonido tan familiar del mar, y ese inconfundible sentir de libertad eran cosas que lo hacían sentir completo, cualquier persona que mirara hacia su dirección podría fácilmente decir que era un muchacho feliz, nadie podría siquiera imaginar el temor que el muchacho sonriente podría impartir a sus enemigos, aquellos que se atrevieran a lastimar a los suyos.

Luffy exploró durante bastante tiempo aunque no encontró algo realmente divertido, refunfuñó frustrado;

—Hmm… esta isla no es divertida—en ese momento un conocido sonido pudo escucharse por todo el lugar, el estómago de capitán de goma protestó—…comida… carne… Sanji… ¡SANJI COMIDAAA!

* * *

—Mellorine~~—la danza de Sanji se detuvo de pronto cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo—idiota de goma te preparé un bento—murmuró para sí mismo, de alguna manera sabiendo que en algún lugar de la isla Luffy probablemente haya gritado su nombre exigiendo comida.

Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo y muy a su pesar apartó los ojos de las hermosas damas que estaba admirando para ir a elegir los mejores alimentos, su orgullo de cocinero no le permitía dejar a alguien con hambre y eso incluía al pozo sin fondo su capitán.

—Maldito Luffy—se paseó por el mercado y eligió la mejor carne que encontró—esta le encantará—sin darse cuenta sonrió, a él le encantaba cocinar y Luffy sabía apreciar una buena comida, por mucho que Sanji quisiera negarlo su capitán siempre sería su mejor cliente.

* * *

Zoro inspeccionaba con ojo experto las armas, las analizaba una a una imaginando en que movimientos serían útiles y que estilo de batalla les iría mejor a cada una cuando al igual que cierto rubio cocinero sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

—Luffy—sin mirar atrás salió de la tienda en busca de su capitán, de alguna manera sabía que Luffy se estaba metiendo en alguna clase de problema, no podía decir el porqué, él solo lo sabía.

Zoro corrió y corrió.

— ¡Maldición!—había llegado a la maldita tienda de nuevo—estúpidas calles ¡Dejen de moverse!

* * *

—Fufufu—con su característica sonrisa y su tradicional aire misterioso Robin estaba sentada en un tronco a las afueras del pueblo con un libro en mano. Debido a que no sabía nada del lugar decidió leer un libro que hablara del sitio, ella tenía el presentimiento de que algo importante ocurriría—Isla Iskand… sin duda es un lugar interesante.

* * *

Mientras tanto el intrépido capitán seguía hacia delante en busca de su aventura y también en busca de su amada comida cuando de pronto todo se empezó a sacudir y antes de que Luffy pudiera reaccionar una luz roja lo absorbió completamente.

* * *

Con pasos lentos caminaba hacia el bulto rojo tirado en el césped, el muchacho acomodó su sombrero mientras sin saber la razón se sentía ligeramente ansioso. Una vez frente se acercó y ese inconfundible sobrero de paja le dijo quien era, casi en pánico lo volteó para ver la cara inconsciente de su hermanito.

—¡LU!


	2. Los Piratas de Barbablanca

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Los Piratas de Barbablanca**

En el basto océano cerca de la costa de la Isla Iskand cualquier persona sería capaz de divisar el enorme barco con proa de ballena que llevaba orgullosamente la bandera de uno de los Emperadores, los piratas bajo el manto de Edward Newgate ''Shirohige''.

Barbablanca había notado la fatiga de muchos de sus hijos por lo que le encomendó a Marco anclar en la próxima isla. En realidad el hombre mayor tenía dos razones para hacer aquello; primero al igual que sus hijos estaba algo aburrido y quería nuevo licor, segundo en sus muchos años en el mar había oído hablar de esta misteriosa isla que aparecía de vez en cuando en distintas ubicaciones al azar sin explicación aparente, no sabía gran cosa en realidad solo el hecho de que era única y esa era razón suficiente para ir a explorar o como diría su hijo más joven ''tener una aventura'';  
—¡Ojaji!—Newgate sonrió, hablando del mocoso— ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mi recompensa aumentó! Shishishi;

Barbablanca miró con cariño la feliz cara de su hijo, Luffy no podía tener una sonrisa más grande.

 **SE BUSCA**

 **Monkey D. Luffy**

 **Vivo o Muerto**

 **80.000.000 de berris**

Sin que su hijo lo notara cambió un poco su semblante a uno más serio pero de igual manera decidió felicitarlo, la cara feliz de Luffy fácilmente podía iluminar al ser más oscuro;

—Guararara ¡Esto merece una fiesta!

— ¡Fiesta! ¡Comida!—Luffy con una increíblemente sonrisa aún más grande y un asentimiento se despidió del mayor y salió corriendo seguramente en busca de algunos de sus muchos hermanos mayores para hacer cualquier fechoría, el mocoso sin duda era algo.

Shirohige se puso algo pensativo, ya habían pasado tres años desde que Luffy y sus hermanos Ace y Sabo se unieron a su tripulación, los dos mayores ya tenían recompensas de 500.000.000 de berris muy superior a la del menor y no era porque la fuerza fuera muy superior de hecho el nivel era bastante equilibrado, Sabo y Ace seguían siendo más fuertes pero no por tanto, el problema radicaba en que ninguno de los dos mayores permitía a Luffy ser libre completamente, al menos no lo hacían desde aquel incidente.

El capitán suspiró, el mocoso había dicho que sería un Rey y él debía admitir que definitivamente su hijo menor era como un pequeño Roger, tan loco como ese hombre, con algo más de libertad y con su ayuda definitivamente lo lograría, el mayor apostaba su bigote por eso sin embargo Ace y Sabo no estaban ayudando y todos en el barco lo habían notado, Marco de hecho había intervenido un par de veces pero no había forma.

—Ser padre a veces puede ser tan difícil—bueno no es que se quejara, sus hijos siempre habían sido su tesoro—necesito beber, definitivamente un buen licor, me pregunto si el mocoso pelirrojo andará cerca.

* * *

—Por última vez no te atrevas a causar ningún maldito destrozo yoi;

—Sí mamá;

—Huh…—Sabo suspiraba mientras negaba con la cabeza, el idiota de Ace nunca aprendía a no meterse con Marco.

Los dos comandantes corrían o más bien Ace escapaba por poco de los ataques de Marco y tal y como Sabo supuso el mayor no tardó en atrapar al pecoso y ahora su hermano tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza;

—Maldito Marco—frunció el ceño, ya encontraría una manera de vengarse;

—Tú te lo buscaste;

—Aun así no tenía que pegarme con Haki;

—Estás hecho de fuego, yo haría lo mismo;

— ¡Ya lo haces todo el tiempo!

—Lo hago porque te lo mereces;

—No golpeas a Luffy con haki;

—Luffy es Luffy—se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos;

—Bien tienes razón pero aun así no deberías pegarme;

—Sí es verdad supongo que de ahí vino tu idiotez;

—Sí… ¡oye!

Sabo sonrió, su hermano protestó durante unos minutos más hasta que atracaron y Ace salió a explorar.

Se habían hecho grupos para salir y grupos para preparar la fiesta por la recompensa de Luffy, su hermanito se acercaba cada vez más a los 100.000.000 de berris, el rubio frunció levemente el ceño y se sintió totalmente culpable al hacerlo, quería estar completamente feliz por su hermano menor pero no podía, una parte de él quería mantener a salvo a Luffy y esa parte los estaba separando, Sabo no era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que su hermanito parecía un poco más apagado y todo era culpa de ese desgraciando;

—Teach…—sus puños se apretaron con fuerza al recordar al hombre.

* * *

Sin que nadie lo notara Luffy salió a una aventura, Ace y Sabo no lo notarían esta vez, bueno estaba seguro de que Thatchy lo había visto pero el cocinero era divertido, no lo delataría y con su característico ''shishishi'' fue en busca de diversión.

* * *

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que salió a explorar, Ace tenía una sensación extraña y con el tiempo el pecoso había aprendido a confiar en su instinto. Avanzó un poco más hasta que a lo lejos divisó una mancha roja, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar sin embargo mientras más se acercaba más reducía la velocidad, la figura se le hacía extremadamente familiar.

Con pasos lentos caminó hacia el bulto rojo tirado en el césped, el muchacho acomodó su sombrero mientras se sentía ligeramente ansioso. Cuando llegó al sitio frente a la ''mancha'' ese inconfundible sobrero de paja le dijo quien era y casi en pánico lo volteó para ver la cara inconsciente de su hermanito;

— ¡LU!—le tomó el pulso y para su alivio aún estaba allí, sin embargo el alivió quedó totalmente olvidado cuando notó la enrome y fea cicatriz en forma de X en el pecho de su hermano, cicatriz que no estaba allí el día anterior—maldita sea Lu ¿Qué mierda te paso?—apretó los puños mientras mentalmente juraba venganza, acabaría con quien sea que haya lastimado a Luffy.

Rápida y cuidadosamente tomó a su hermanito en sus brazos mientras a toda velocidad volvía al Moby Dick.

* * *

Chopper había encontrado a Zoro dando vueltas a toda velocidad, el médico pudo notar la preocupación del mayor e instintivamente se tensó, Zoro no se preocupaba por cualquier cosa. Trotó acercándose al espadachín;

—Oi Zoro…

— ¡Chopper!—el peliverde corrió hacia su amigo, al llegar al él puso las manos en sus pequeños hombros y con voz firme dijo—llévame al Sunny, tenemos que encontrar a Luffy;

— ¿Luffy? ¿Algo le pasó? ¿Necesita atención médica?

—No lo sé—hizo una mueca al no poder explicar lo que realmente quería decir pero Zoro confiaba en que Chopper lo entendería—simplemente debemos encontrarlo;

El médico lo miró por unos instantes y finalmente asintió;

—Vamos—y así ambos fueron en busca de su capitán.


	3. La tripulación equivocada

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **La tripulación equivocada**

Marco no sabía que pensar.

El Comandante de la Primera División de los Piratas de Barbablanca estaba tratando de no golpearse la cabeza por todo el papeleo que tendría que hacer después de la fiesta.

Era un maldito pirata ¿Por qué tenía que hacer papeleo para empezar?

Pero no pudo negarse a celebrar el aumento de la recompensa de su hermanito y sí, aunque se lo negara a todo el mundo el Phoenix tenía debilidad por el mocoso, aunque le consolaba saber que no era el único.

Todos se apegaron rápidamente a los tres muchachos en cuanto se unieron a la tripulación, ellos ya eran mayores por lo que de pronto tener tres hermanitos era una experiencia totalmente nueva para todos.

Izo y Namur tomaron a Sabo bajo su ala sin perder tiempo, Ace se apegó a Haruta y Jozu mientras él y Thatch tuvieron debilidad por Luffy casi al instante y en poco tiempo ya no podían imaginar al Moby Dick sin esos tres diablillos a bordo.

Por lo que cuando un Ace completamente desesperado llegó al barco con un Luffy inconsciente en sus brazos la tripulación entró en estado de pánico.

Fue un maldito caos.

Los Comandantes de alguna manera empezaron a corear aclamando venganza en nombre de su hermanito con sus miembros de división golpeando con sus armas en el suelo y gritando de acuerdo.

Sus hermanas rodearon a Ace tratando de quitarle a Luffy mientras él peleaba como un león defendiendo a su cría sin querer abandonar a su hermano pequeño. Su otro grupo de hermanas de alguna manera lograron detener a un Sabo igual de desesperado.

Eso le demostró lo aterradoras que podían ser las hijas de Barbablanca cuando se trataba de salvar la vida de uno de los suyos.

Marco golpeo a Ace mientras que Rakuyo recuperó la razón y tomó a Luffy mientras corría a la enfermería.

Todo terminó con un golpe del bisonte de su padre y un Ace atado al mástil que gruñía en protesta y un ya más calmado Sabo esperando frente a la enfermería.

—Esa fue una locura yoi;

—Ni que lo digas—Thatch parecía un poco preocupado— ¿crees que él esté bien?

—Ya hable con **** al parecer Luffy está bien pero hay algo que me inquieta;

— ¿La cicatriz? —asintió;

—Según dijeron es antigua pero Lu no la tenía hoy en la mañana yoi;

—Sí, es extraño como el infierno…—su hermano lo miró por un momento—tienes alguna idea no es así…

—Hmm—Thatch lo conocía muy bien sin duda—estamos en la Isla Iskand, este lugar es especial y Luffy también es especial;

—Y crees que está conectado;

—No lo sé—dio un suspiro cansado sin cambiar su expresión aburrida mientras miraba a sus hermanos a lo lejos—realmente no tengo ni la más mínima idea yoi.

* * *

A bordo del Thousand Sunny Usopp y Franky sudaban mientras probaban un prototipo ideado por el ciborg por décima vez sin obtener ningún resultado hasta ese momento;

—Esto no es nada súper—refunfuñó frustrado para unos minutos después levantarse y volver a trabajar, Franky estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, años trabajando con el viejo Tom le habían enseñado a tener paciencia.

— ¡Ah estoy tan cansado!—Usopp cayó sobre el piso barco igual de agotado y frustrado que Franky, juntos habían pensado en mejorar el Sunny y apenas se lo mencionaron a Luffy habían pensado que tenían los ojos mal ya que les pareció ver que estrellas en lugar de ojos en la cara de su capitán—me pregunto que estaremos haciendo mal;

—No te sofoques hermano, ya verás que el Sunny quedará súper increíble cuando acabemos;

—Sí tienes razón, ya puedo imaginar a Chopper temblando por el ruido y Luffy queriendo usarlo todo el tiempo—una sonrisa adornó su cara al pensar en sus nakamas, hubo un tiempo en que Usopp había considerado dejarlos ahora no podía imaginar una vida sin los Sombrero de Paja.

De pronto una luz roja los cegó para luego escuchar un estruendo ruido colisionar contra la isla.

—¿Q..qué fue eso?—sin poder evitarlo Usopp empezó a temblar;

—Hmm—Franky tenía un aspecto pensativo mientras contemplaba la situación—parece que algo chocó contra el piso solo a unos metros del Sunny;

— ¡Eso es obvio!

—Bien vamos a revisar, será una súper aventura;

— ¡¿EH?!

Sin darle oportunidad alguna a su amigo Franky arrastró al francotirador con él, llevó un control a distancia de un arma para proteger al Sunny de cualquier cosa ya que estaban dejando la nave sola pero no era una gran distancia, solo unos metros de hecho;

—Sabes me está dando mi enfermedad de ''no puedo ir a ese lugar''*

Franky solo lo ignoró mientras seguía arrastrándolo. Cuando llegaron al sitio ambos quedaron por unos instantes completamente en shock para actuar apenas recuperaron el sentido;

— ¡Luffy!

— ¡Luffy-bro!*

Corrieron para ir a ayudar a su inconsciente capitán.

* * *

Todo parecía borroso al principio, no veía nada y lo que escuchaba parecía un montón de sonidos sin sentidos, luego empezó a escuchar sonidos a su alrededor, parecían personas pero no reconocía sus voces y eso lo despertó.

A Luffy le gustaba lo desconocido, pues podía explorarlo pero la principal razón de su despertar era que se moría de hambre. Sí, su misión actual era encontrar a Sanji y exigirle comida, ya luego se encargaría de los desconocidos, tal vez eran criaturas divertidas y hasta les pedía que se unieran a su tripulación, nadie sabía cuando podía encontrar nuevos nakamas.

Estiró levemente sus extremidades y abrió los ojos para terminar encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su hermano;

— ¡Sabo! Shishishi—le dio una sonrisa aún más grande y un fuerte abrazo contento, hace mucho que no veía a su hermano rubio, realmente lo echaba de menos.

— ¡Luffy! —Sabo lo apartó rápidamente mientras le hacía una inspección para ver si no tenía algún rasguño, hizo una mueca al ver de nuevo la cicatriz en su pecho le había recordado el estado de Luffy después de aquel incidente — ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes ninguna herida? ¿Dime si algo te duele? Y Luffy no te atrevas a mentirme— aunque Lu no sabe mentir pensó el rubio;

—Hmm ¿por qué tendría heridas? — Frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza confundido—actúas raro Sabo—en fin decidió que luego pensaría en eso, ahora lo importante, la comida— ¡SANJI!

— ¿Sanji?—ahora fue el rubio quien le dio la expresión confundida— ¿Quién es Sanji?

— ¡Oh!—Luffy recordó que Sabo no había conocido a su cocinero en Dressrosa—Sanji es uno de mis nakamas, no hay un mejor cocinero en el mar shishishi—declaró orgullosamente el capitán Mugiwara.

Sabo ahora estaba aún más confundido ¿Mejor cocinero en el mar? Luffy solía decir eso de Thatch, no le sorprendería que su hermanito hubiera hecho algún nuevo nakama pero aquello era inusual y nunca había oído el nombre Sanji antes. En ese momento la puerta fue abierta bruscamente dejando ver a un preocupado Ace;

—Sabo escuché algunos gritos ¿Lu está bien?

—Sí, no parece tener ninguna otra herida—miró a su hermanito tratando de confirmar lo que había dicho cuando la expresión de Luffy lo detuvo por completo.

—Ace…—los ojos de Luffy se abrieron como platos, miles de sentimientos chocaron entre sí dentro de él, sorpresa, dolor, anhelo, angustia, amor y finalmente furia. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso cuando finalmente tanto Ace como Sabo y cualquier persona cerca de la enfermería fueron capaces de sentir la abrumadora fuerza del Haki del Rey que estaba siendo expulsada del pelinegro.

Con los ojos ocultos a la sombra de su sombrero y la voz totalmente neutra dijo;

—Impostor… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a fingir ser Ace?

Y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Luffy se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

 **Hola, lamento haber tardado en publicar esto pero estuve trabajando con otra historia de hace tiempo y no pude hacerlo antes.**

 **Ahora de nuevo voy a aclarar algunas cosas:  
-La línea de tiempo es ficticia ya que no pude encontrar un sitio donde ubicarla pero ocurre después de Dressrosa, ya que Luffy sabe acerca de Sabo.**

 **-La enfermedad de Usopp era ''No puedo entrar a esa isla'' pero como ya estaban ahí la cambié un poco.**

 **-Luffy-bro=Luffy-hermano, solo que así es más corto.**

 **-Sé que Barbablanca tienía piratas femeninas en su barco que se encargaban de su salud y a las que no llevó a la guerra, no sabía sus nombres por lo que lo dejé así pero solo saldrán en este capítulo.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado, esperaré sus críticas ya sean positivas o negativas.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	4. El Capitán Mugiwara

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **El Capitán Mugiwara**

Luffy no sabía que estaba pasando.

Tenía miles de sentimientos encontrados pero la furia era sin duda la más fuerte. Atacó sin piedad al impostor porque… ¡Tenía que ser un impostor! Sin embargo pese a todo se sentía fatal, cada golpe a su enemigo era como si miles de cuchillas se incrustaran en todo su cuerpo ya que ese maldito impostor lucía como Ace, hablaba con la voz de Ace y definitivamente usaba la misma expresión que tenía su hermano cuando estaba sufriendo.

Luffy conocía esa expresión, su hermano mayor la había usado mucho en Marine Ford.

Esto no era igual a su reencuentro con Sabo, él nunca había visto el cadáver de Sabo pero recordaba perfectamente la sangre, el olor a quemado, las palabras, incluso el momento exacto en que murió en sus brazos.

No había manera de que olvidara la forma en que murió su hermano.

Por su debilidad.

Por su culpa.

— ¡MALDITO! — sin importarle nada siguió atacando a pesar de que él sería al final el más lastimado.

* * *

Barbablanca estaba teniendo un momento muy agradable junto a sus hijos, comiendo carne de la última pesca de la división de Vista que Thatch acababa de cocinar y bebiendo pese a las protestas de alguna de sus hijas. Aún estaba un poco preocupado por su hijo menor pero le habían asegurado que solo estaba dormido y no mostraba ningún daño físico pese a la enorme cicatriz en su pecho, el mayor tenía la sospecha de que todo tenía relación con la Isla Iskand pero se lo guardó para sí mismo.

Ace y Sabo estaban demasiado tensos, bueno en realidad todos en el Moby Dick estaban demasiado tensos pero esos dos más que cualquiera y nadie podría reprochárselo a los muchachos.

No después de lo que pasó con Marshall D. Teach y Luffy hace tiempo.

Por lo que como padre Newgate decidió actuar con normalidad para darle la sensación de tranquilidad y consuelo que sus hijos tanto necesitaban, sonrió, comió, bebió e incluso se unió a algunas actividades de sus muchachos y eso poco a poco dio resultado.

Por la noche por fin habían soltado a Ace y este junto a Sabo se turnaban en la habitación de Luffy fue en la mañana cuando el desastre ocurrió. Seguían comiendo cuando sintieron la abrumadora fuerza del Haki del Rey. Todos habían pensado que se trataba de un enemigo cuando escucharon;

— ¡Luffy detente!—apenas esas palabras salieron de la boca de Sabo vieron a Ace estrellándose contra el mástil siendo golpeado por un puño cubierto de Haki de Armadura.

Un puño que se estiraba como si fuera goma.

El puño de Luffy.

— ¡MALDITO!

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar. Los Comandantes estaban estáticos por la impresión, sus miembros de división no tenían mejor aspecto, Sabo solo atinó a decir suavemente el nombre de su hermanito y Ace quedó parado jadeando con el dolor pintado en el rostro, el tipo de dolor que no era físico.

Todos en el barco habían visto a Luffy molesto antes, también habían visto a los tres hermanos discutiendo y entrenando pero nunca a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido que llegaría el día en que verían la sonriente cara de su hermano menor transformarse en una mueca repleta de desprecio, furia y dolor tan intenso y menos que todo aquello estuviera dirigido a Ace de toda las personas.

Barbablanca ya había visto suficiente. Con una voz fuerte y una expresión severa choco su bisonte contra el suelo mandando una ola de Haki, una sola palabra suya bastó.

—Paren

* * *

El Capitán Mugiwara logró sentir el poder emitido por el mayor sin embargo fue aquella conocida voz la que lo hizo recuperar la razón.

— ¿Gigante Ossan…?—se detuvo tan abruptamente que todos lo miraban conmocionados pero por si las dudas seguían en guardia.

Estaba confundido, Luffy ladeó la cabeza, un gesto de genuina curiosidad cubrió su cara esta vez y luego para nuevamente dejar consternados a todos puso su dedo en la nariz y se dedicó observar.

Ace y el Gigante Ossan estaban vivos, los nakamas de Ace estaban aquí por alguna razón y tenían expresiones muy divertidas, después estaba Sabo… frunció el ceño levemente Sabo lucía extraño.

—Hmm…—miró a su hermano rubio más intensamente, la cabeza le dolía, normalmente no pensaba tanto ese solía ser trabajo de Robin—la cicatriz…—finalmente asintió conforme en dirección a su rubio hermano—no tienes la cicatriz en la cara.

— ¿Cicatriz en la cara…? ¿De qué hablas Luffy? —quiso avanzar hacia él pero Blamenco lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

—Espera Sabo, Lu está actuando extraño—Sabo no dijo nada, solo volvió a ver a su hermano pequeño con preocupación.

Para Luffy todo era demasiado confuso y ya no tenía ganas de pensar, su cabeza se sentía pesada así que hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría, se acercó al único sujeto que no parecía fuera de lugar, que lucía tal cual lo recordaba y preguntó;  
—Oye chico pájaro ¿Qué está pasando? —Marco se sintió totalmente ofendido por el apodo pero antes de que pudiera protestar su padre nuevamente levantó la voz.

Edward Newgate ''Shirohige'' habló y lo hizo de la misma manera en que se dirigía a otros capitanes piratas;  
—Dime quien eres mocoso—fue una orden con todas las letras.

Entonces algo raro ocurrió, el muchacho que lucía como su hermano menor, que había atacado a Ace y que luego le habló de manera familiar a Marco nuevamente cambió de semblante.

Su cuerpo se irguió, con una mano puesta en el sombrero levantó la cabeza y le dirigió la mirada al hombre que le había hablado con ese tono. A Luffy no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes.

La expresión… por un momento los recuerdos de Barbablanca se confundieron con la realidad y vio a ese hombre parado en ese lugar el lugar del muchacho _'Roger'_ pensó, le miraba como solía hacerlo Roger, con los ojos fieros de un hombre libre.

Con los ojos de un Capitán, de un Rey, de una manera en que su hijo menor nunca lo había mirado.

—Soy Monkey D. Luffy, Capitán de Piratas Sombrero de Paja y el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas.

El silencio nuevamente inundó el Moby Dick y solo fue roto con las carcajadas del ''Hombre más fuerte del Mundo''

—Parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar mocoso.

* * *

 **Hola, de verdad no pensé que tardaría tanto, hace días que tenía el capítulo escrito pero no había podido pasarlo a la computadora.**

 **Sí, soy de la vieja escuela y escribo a mano.**

 **En fin ojalá les haya gustado y espero sus críticas ya sean positivas o negativas.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	5. El Hijo de Barbablanca

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **El Hijo de Barbablanca.**

Usopp y Franky entraron en pánico, Luffy no estaba despertando y no sabían que hacer. Finalmente decidieron tomar a su capitán y llevarlo al barco.

— ¡Luffy no te mueras!—los ojos de Usopp estaban cristalizados.

—No lo mates todavía.

En ese mismo momento Chopper seguido de Zoro estaban llegando al Sunny.

— ¿Esos son Usopp y Franky? —La preocupación invadió a Zoro al notar a quien llevaban cargando— ¡Luffy!

— ¡Médico! Necesitan un médico—el pequeño reno temblaba producto de la preocupación, de repente recordó— ¡Oh, yo soy médico!

Usopp y Fanky casi lloraron de alivio al ver a Chopper, el último que había recuperado la compostura tomó el mando.

—Franky déjalo en la enfermería, Usopp tráeme algo de agua, Zoro no te acerques a nada que tenga potencial de romperse.

—Sí.

—Sí.

—Sí… ¡Oye!

Ignorándolos fue a lavarse las manos e ingresó a la enfermería para tratar a su capitán.

—No te preocupes Luffy, yo me encargaré de mantenerte a salvo esta vez—la determinación era absolutamente palpable en su voz.

* * *

 _A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro y frío, tenía hambre, le dolía todo el cuerpo. No podía moverse y le costaba horrores respirar._

 _Estaba solo._

 _No había nada que pudiera asustarlo más pero no iba a mostrarlo, no frente a ese hombre._

— _Zehahaha ¿Ya despertaste hermanito?_

— _No te atrevas a llamarme así—furia fría se filtraba en su voz._

— _¿Eh? Pero si somos hermanos, no es eso lo que decías hace unos días. Vamos Lu entiende yo solo quiero triunfar, deberías desear el éxito de tu hermano mayor._

— _¡Tú no eres nada mío!—sin piedad alguna el hombre que hasta hace algunos pocos días llamaba hermano lo apuñaló sin piedad. No gritó, se negaba a mostrarse débil pero no pudo evitar que el gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios._

La conciencia había empezado a regresar al muchacho, en el instante en que despertó notó que todo había sido un sueño y suspiró aliviado, Luffy no quería volver a sentirse así de débil nunca.

Después de unos momentos más notó otra cosa más importante, tenía hambre. Eso solo podía significar que era hora de ver a su cocinero favorito.

— ¡Thatchy* comida!

— ¿Thatchy?—Chopper estaba algo asustado, normalmente su capitán llamaría a Sanji ¿quién era esa persona llamada ''Thatchy''?—Luffy dime no te duele la cabeza, debes decirme para que pueda tratarte—la voz del médico era profesional pero se podía notar la leve preocupación en ella.

Luffy dirigió la mirada hacia la suave voz que había oído, sus ojos se iluminaron. Había encontrado a su almuerzo, con algo de esfuerzo se levantó mientras una sonrisa peligrosa se dirigía a Chopper.

—Luffy…—el pequeño reno empezó a sentirse nervioso— ¿por qué me miras de como si estuvieras a punto de comerme?

—Carne…—murmuró con baba en la boca para luego gritar— ¡COMIDA!— mientras se abalanzaba sobre Chopper.

— ¡WAAAAA!

* * *

Sanji estaba caminado de regreso al barco con la mejor carne que había podido encontrar para su capitán cuando escuchó.

—Se ve tan sexy cuando me golpea Nami-san yohohoho

— ¡Cállate idiota!

—Ese maldito esqueleto—la indignación total invadió a Sanji— ¡Ya estoy aquí para salvarla Nami-swan!

Después de unas disputas entre Sanji y Brook una furiosa Nami los había golpeado a ambos para acabar de una vez con semejante tontería, finalmente con sus dos compañero ya tranquilos (no dejaban de mandarse miradas asesinas entre ellos sin que la navegante lo notara) se dirigieron al Thousand Sunny.

El ambiente algo sombría no les gustó para nada a los recién llegados.

— ¿Chicos, pasó algo?—Nami estaba preocupada, por experiencia sabía que sus nakamas eran propensos a problemas, ya debería haber notado que todo era demasiado tranquilo para una aventura de los Sombrero de Paja.

—Encontramos a Luffy-bro inconsciente y hasta ahora no sabemos nada.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Eso era totalmente absurdo para los recién llegados ¿qué o más bien quién podría ser tan poderoso como para dejar a su idiota pero fuerte capitán inconsciente? Luffy de todas las personas, él nunca permitiría mostrar debilidad frente a cualquier adversario.

—Pero ya saben algo de Luffy-san.

—No, Chopper sigue con él en la enfermería.

— ¡WAAAAAA!—tan pronto escucharon ese grito con la conocida voz de su pequeño amigo todos se abalanzaron a la enfermería.

Sanji fue el primero en llegar y al abrir la puerta, un histérico Chopper salió literalmente corriendo por su vida; nadie pudo reaccionar mientras veían a su capitán tratando de cazar su próxima comida, no tendrían problemas con eso si la presa no fuera su médico, nakama, alguien por quien hasta esa mañana Luffy estaría dispuesto a morir con tal de proteger de ser necesario.

Saliendo de su aturdimiento Zoro y Sanji rápidamente se acercaron para socorrer a su amigo, Sanji al ser más rápido llegó primero estaba a punto de preguntarle a Luffy que diablos le pasaba cuando lo notó.

Un tatuaje en el brazo derecho. La marca de los piratas de Barbablanca.

Paró en seco.

—Marimo idiota detente—el peliverde lo miró molesto.

— ¡¿A quién le dices idiota estúpido cocinero?!

—No estoy jugando, mira el brazo derecho de Luffy.

Frunciendo el ceño dirigió si mirada hacia donde le señaló el rubio, se tensó por completo para sin perder tiempo sacar a flote su aura asesina.

Al sentir aquella poderosa aura Luffy se detuvo en seco para alivio de Chopper, quien apenas pudo corrió a esconderse detrás de Usopp.

El muchacho de Sombrero de Paja le dirigió la mirada a las dos personas paradas frente a él, eran fuertes, lo notó tan pronto prestó atención, probablemente tenían el nivel de sus hermanos. Apretó los puños y preguntó.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Él no pudo notarlo pero esas palabras fueron como bofetadas para los Mugiwara, todos se estremecieron, los más sensibles comenzaron a picarles los ojos, por su parte tanto Sanji como Zoro por una vez llegaron a un acuerdo.

—Tú no eres mi capitán—la palabras de Zoro fueron fuertes y claras, tan llenas de enojo como de convicción—mi capitán jamás llevaría en su piel la marca de otro pirata.

— ¿Eh?—Luffy lo miró confundido, era obvio que no era su capitán ¿Por qué decía cosas tan confusas el tipo de un solo ojo?—no te entiendo, pero yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, un hijo de Barbablanca y el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas.

—Impostor—la furia de Sanji era tan grande como la Zoro—y todavía te atreves a usar su nombre, puede ser un idiota pero todavía es mi capitán.

— ¡Ya dejen de decir cosas complicadas! —para ese entonces Luffy ya estaba frustrado y sumamente molesto.

Sin darle oportunidad tanto el rubio como el peliverde atacaron, Luffy no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Se estrelló contra una de las paredes del Sunny, con esfuerzo volvió a pararse pero el rubio ya estaba frente suyo, con una patada Sanji lo volvió a estrellar contra otra pared. Para ese entonces ya no les importaba nada, ni siquiera el barco.

— **SANTORYUU…**

— **DIABLE JUM…**

— **TREINTA FLOUR**

De la nada las manos de una recién llegada Robin rodearon a sus dos nakamas quienes a duras penas se detuvieron.

—Robin…—un gruñido molesto se escapó de los labios de Zoro—más vale que tengas una buena razón.

Sanji no dijo nada, nunca le levantaría la voz a su querida Robin-chuan pero en estos momentos estaba demasiado molesto por lo que se mantuvo en silencio.

Luffy aún luchaba por levantarse.

—Créanme tengo una buena razón para detenerlos—le dirigió la mirada a Brook—podrías…

Saliendo de su aturdimiento Brook sacó su violin.

—No hay problema Robin-san.

* * *

Marshall D. Teach observaba el basto océano con una sonrisa mientras recordaba aquellos días, en ese entonces Luffy no había podido divisarlo pero en esos momentos mientras veía la sangre fluir lenta pero constantemente del cuerpo del pelinegro, notar su respiración artificial y escuchar los gemidos de dolor que el muchacho tanto se empeñaba en ocultar, un brillo enfermo se posó en los ojos de Teach.

Había escuchado a Monkey D. Luffy repetir que se convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas hasta el cansancio, había visto los orgullosos rostros de Ace y Sabo, de todos los Piratas de Barbablanca, incluso del mismo Shirohige cuando veían a Luffy actuar; al principio fue solo molestia pero ese sentimiento creció, creció y creció sin parar hasta llegar a la cúspide, el momento preciso en que explotó y Teach ya no pudo soportarlo, todo ocurrió en mismo instante en el que el mocoso del sombrero de paja impidió que tomara la fruta del diablo que había deseado por tanto tiempo.

Quería romperlo, borrar esa molesta sonrisa de la cara de mocoso.

—Zehahaha finalmente es hora de la venganza, prepárate Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, he recibido muy buenas críticas y eso me da muchas ganas de continuar pero no duden en dejarme también aquellas quejas que tengan y buscaré la manera de mejorar.**

 **Thatchy es un apodo cariñoso de Luffy a Thatch.**

 **No leemos dentro de poco.**

 **Bye bye.**


	6. La Isla Iskand

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

 **La Isla Iskand**

Todos los Sombrero de Paja estaban tensos, Robin los había detenido y le pidió a Franky que se llevara a ''Luffy'' a la enfermería. Mientras él estaba allí los demás se limitaron a sentarse y esperar; una ola de silencio invadió al Thousand Sunny.

Silencio. Algo por lo que nunca se habían caracterizado.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse los devolvió a la realidad, con una caminata tranquila Franky tomó asiento.

— ¡Au! Esto no es nada súper, hermana espero puedas explicarlo—su voz se hizo más seria—me da escalofríos cada que veo esa marca en su brazo.

De alguna manera la tensión no hizo más que aumentar.

— ¿Acaso Luffy nos olvidó?—al imaginar aquello los ojos de Chopper se llenaron de lágrimas— ¿Como él podría olvidarnos? ¡Nuestro capitán nunca haría algo así!

Todos desviaron la mirada sin poder decirle nada al pobre Chopper, Robin caminó hasta el pequeño reno, lo tomó en sus brazos y con una voz tranquila le dijo.

—Es verdad, él nunca nos olvidaría—le dio una sonrisa—nuestro capitán jamás lo haría, Luffy no es ese tipo de hombre—para entonces ya tenía la atención de la tripulación—Luffy es tan leal que sería capaz de morir antes de decir que olvidó a sus nakamas, nunca lo olviden.

—Lo sabemos—Zoro habló con una voz firme—es por eso que sabemos que ese sujeto no es él—apretó los puños—más vale que lo expliques Robin o iré a matarlo ahora mismo.

—Es verdad Robin yo… no puedo soportar la idea de que Luffy nos haya dejado sin más—Nami estaba nerviosa y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Luffy más que su amigo y capitán era su pilar, levantarse y escucharlo hacer sus tonterías con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara era la manera en que se recordaba a sí misma que ya no estaba con Arlong. Ella sabía que aunque muchos en barco nunca lo admitirían aquello les pasaba a todos.

Robin asintió.

—De acuerdo, entonces empezaré desde el inicio, la Isla Iskand o también conocida como la Isla Cambiante.

— ¿Isla Cambiante?—al oír aquello Usopp recordó el Archipiélago donde estuvo dos años— ¿por qué la llaman así?

—La llaman así porque eso es lo que hace, cambiar; hoy la podemos ver en el Nuevo Mundo mañana podría estar en el East Blue su ubicación es un completo misterio.

—Eso es imposible.

—Estamos en el Nuevo Mundo Nami y después de todo lo que hemos visto ¿Todavía crees en imposibles?—aquello logró sonrojar de vergüenza a la navegante.

—Cuando llegamos aquí me puse a leer todos los libros que encontré sobre la isla y descubrí algo interesante, al parecer cambiar de ubicación geográfica no es lo único que hace—todos la miraban ansiosos para ese entonces—la Isla Iskand es tan peculiar porque se encuentra ubicada en una zona de unión entre diversos mundos.

— ¿Eh?—todos ladearon la cabeza, nadie entendió nada.

—Fufufu—a la pelinegra le causó mucha gracia verlos tan confundidos—en el universo existen varios mundos, cada uno creado por las decisiones que tomamos y lo especial de esta isla es que si dos versiones de la misma persona llegan aquí a la vez se produce el cambio.

—Robin lo que tratas de decir es que…

—De alguna manera dos versiones de Luffy llegaron al mismo tiempo al mismo lugar.

Nuevamente el silencio invadió el lugar.

— ¡Arg! Ese idiota, ahora nos obliga a ir a buscarlo a otros mundos.

— ¡Nami-swan se tan sexy estando enojada!

* * *

—Sabo por favor podrías dejar de caminar de lado a lado, en serio es estresante.

El rubio solo la ignoró y siguió paseándose de un lado a otro con los ojos fijos en sus manos, una vena hinchó en la frente de Koala para ese entonces estaba a punto de saltar a golpearlo pero se contuvo _'ten paciencia'_ se dijo a sí misma, de nuevo lo intentó.

—Sabo por favor podrías dejar de ir de un lado a otro ya me estás mareando—nuevamente fue ignorada y ya no lo soportó.

De un golpe derribó a su rubio compañero.

— ¡Ya quédate en un maldito lugar!

— ¡ITE!—se sobó la cabeza, probablemente le dejaría un chichón—no tenías que golpearme Koala.

—Se puede saber qué te pasa—ella ignoró su réplica.

—Nada—desvió levemente la mirada.

—No te atrevas a mentirme—él de nuevo no la miró, un suspiro se escapó de Koala _'eres tan predecible Sabo'_ —tiene que ver con tu hermano no es así.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Siempre que se trata de Luffy pones esa cara—una sonrisa terminó en sus labios sin poder evitarlo—eres demasiado sobreprotector.

— ¡No lo soy! Es solo que… quiero mantenerlo a salvo—en un susurro apenas audible pero muy claro para la castaña dijo—es mi única familia.

Koala le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes y luego finalmente le preguntó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Mira esto—él le muestra una Vivre Card que Luffy le había dado hacía tiempo—no se mueve, solo está quieta y eso nunca había pasado antes.

—Quizá este dormido.

—Luffy nunca está quieto ni siquiera dormido, siempre se mueve de un lado a otro pero ahora su Vivre Card parece totalmente quieta ni siquiera revolotea es como si estuviera congelada.

Ella de hecho podía verlo y también le parecía raro pero lo importante ahora era tranquilizar a su amigo.

—Sabo esto también me parece extraño pero debes tranquilizarte—le puso una mano en el hombro—recuerda tu hermano es fuerte.

—Ace también lo era—un estremecimiento recorrió a Koala pero se mantuvo firme.

—Luffy no es Ace—ahora ubicó sus dos manos en los hombros y se paró frente a él—y te puedo prometer que nada le pasará, tiene una gran tripulación, aliados por todas partes, su padre es Dragon-san y tú eres su hermano—ahora le dio una sonrisa—no permitiremos que ocurra nada Sabo.

Él la miro fijamente por unos instantes.

—Tienes razón—asintió y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea—voy a llamar a Robin.

Salió corriendo en busca de un Den Den Mushi.

—Nunca cambias Sabo—negó con la cabeza—eres afortunado Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

— ¿Cómo es eso posible Marco?

—Estamos en el Nuevo Mundo-yoi—esa fue toda la explicación que el rubio dio antes de alejarse un poco dejando a sus sorprendidos hermanos sobre todo a Ace y Sabo asimilando toda la situación.

Después de una charla con su padre Marco el Phoenix entendió parte de lo que estaba pasando, el Luffy que estaba con ellos no era su Luffy sino otro de un mundo paralelo o algo así, no tenía mucha idea la verdad pero fue suficiente para ir con sus hermanos mientras su Oyaji intentaba explicarle al otro capitán.

' _Capitán'_ pensó Marco _'Luffy un capitán'_ aquello le sonaba tan absurdo que casi suelta una carcajada pero se las arregló para mantener su rostro aburrido de siempre. Este Luffy es uno que había zarpado solo intuyó _'seguramente se la pasó causando problemas siendo un grano en el trasero para la marina'_ sonrió al pensar en eso, se preguntó que fue del Sabo y Ace de ese mundo _'a lo mejor nunca nos conocieron o nos ven como una amenaza'_ se sintió algo triste al pensar que tal vez para su tres hermanos menores solo eran la tripulación de un Yonko, porque no tenía dudas de que sin importar el mundo Barbablanca seguramente seguía siendo un imponente pirata que navegaba por el mar como uno de los emperadores.

En ese momento escucha un estruendo y luego ve un par de brazos de goma estirarse.

Si Sabo el Revolucionario y Bartolomeo hubieran estado presentes habrían experimentado un deya vu al ver a un lloroso Luffy estrellarse contra un totalmente conmocionado pelinegro pecoso que solo atinó a atraparlo antes de terminar en el suelo por el impacto.

-¡ACEEE!

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Saben estoy súper feliz de poder publicar hoy, mi computadora tuvo problemas y en días no he podido hacer nada pero mi primo me visitó y ¡Aleluya! Trajo la suya; por fin pude pasar el capítulo (recuerden que escribo a mano).**

 **Ya la mande a arreglar seguro pronto tendré noticias o ya veré que hago pues básicamente la uso para todo y es un problema cuando no la tengo.**

 **En cuanto al capítulo solo diré que la información de la Isla que tienen los Piratas de Barbablanca es muy básica comparada a la de Robin y eso es todo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	7. Ace y Luffy

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Ace y Luffy**

Luffy no había logrado entender del todo la explicación del Gigante Ossan, sobre otros mundos, dimensiones distintas y todo tipo de cosas complicadas sin embargo hubo algo que logró captar.

 _Ace estaba vivo._ _Ace estaba vivo._ _Ace estaba vivo._ Su cerebro no podía dejar de repetirlo en un intento de asimilarlo.

Aquel sujeto parecido a su hermano no era un impostor, realmente era Ace. Para ese momento a Luffy no le importaba ninguna explicación, ni que fuera posible o imposible, incluso podría estar soñando; aun así por más que fuera otro mundo o un maldito sueño se trataba de su hermano, de su amado hermano mayor. Era Ace y eso le bastaba.

No le dio oportunidades al hombre mayor de terminar de hablar, una vez que la idea de que su hermano mayor estaba vivo se metió en su cabeza ya no había vuelta atrás; sus piernas empezaron a moverse, lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, casi con desesperación volvió a la cubierta. Y finalmente lo vio, allí parado dándole la espalda luciendo esa marca que orgullosamente le había mostrado en Arabasta, Luffy había añorado tanto esa imagen, tanto que ni siquiera podía ponerlo en palabras.

El día que Ace murió de alguna manera Luffy también lo había hecho, nunca volvería a ser el mismo de antes pero en ese momento en que podía verlo allí tan cerca de él que parecía irreal. Con todas sus fuerzas gritó.

— ¡ACEEE!—notó el momento exacto en que el pecoso se volteó, las lágrimas lo habían empañado totalmente que no distinguió bien su cara aun así Luffy reconocería esa figura donde sea.

El Capitán Mugiwara estiró sus gomosas extremidades y se estrelló sobre su hermano. La calidez lo invadió por completo, esa calidez que solo sus hermanos podían brindarle y por unos segundos dejó de ser Sombrero de Paja Luffy el capitán de una reconocida banda pirata y solo fue Monkey D. Luffy el hermano menor de Sabo y Ace.

* * *

— ¡ACEEE! —al escuchar el grito de la otra versión de su hermanito se volteó solo para terminar impactando en el suelo porque por alguna razón Luffy decidió que era una brillante idea casi asfixiarlo hasta la muerte con un abrazo cuando hace unos minutos estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero más violentamente, Ace aún no decidía que era más peligroso los golpes o los abrazos gomosos de su hermano.

Marco les había explicado la situación y según entendió esta era una versión de Luffy donde se convirtió en un capitán, casi bufó. Iba a replicar sarcásticamente sobre cómo se supone que era un capitán en cualquier mundo si seguía llorando como un bebé cuando notó el temblor del más joven. Su pequeño hermano lucía tan frágil en este momento y se aferraba a él como si estuviera asegurándose de que era real, ver esa imagen le trajo recuerdos desagradables…

—… _Ace… Sabo… al fin—lágrimas de alivio salían de sus ojos— vinieron, sabía que lo harían._

— _Por supuesto que vinimos idiota— 'pero debimos haberlo hecho antes maldición' pensó y trató de que no se le rompiera la voz, su hermanito no podía verlo llorar, Ace no podía permitirlo. Con suavidad le acarició el cabello._

— _Lu…— '¿por qué no llegamos antes?' quería abrazarlo pero no podía, lucía tan mal que estaba aterrado de lastimarlo con solo ponerle una mano encima—…lo siento…_

— _Eh… ¿por qué te disculpas Sabo?—una brillante sonrisa de alguna manera apareció en su magullado rostro—ahora están aquí._

Recordar eso y ver ahora a este Luffy tan devastado superó al pecoso, con mucha suavidad le devolvió el abrazo, no había ninguna diferencia decidió entonces puede ser de otro mundo pero sigue siendo mi pequeño hermano idiota, Luffy siempre será Luffy.

* * *

Ya con todos sus nakamas más tranquilos por entender la situación Robin se dispuso a continuar con su lectura, si bien había logrado entender en gran parte a la naturaleza de la Isla Iskand todavía no lo sabía todo y no estaría satisfecha hasta descifrar hasta el último misterio ya que aún debían encontrar alguna manera de traer de regreso a su capitán.

Afortunadamente tenían a otro Luffy a bordo que serviría para despistar a la marina y a otras bandas enemigas en cualquier situación, pues una tripulación sin capitán era prácticamente gritarle al mundo que estaban vulnerables. Zoro y Sanji evaluaron su fuerza y sorprendentemente llegaron a la misma conclusión.

No era tan fuerte como su capitán pero tenía la fuerza del Luffy del Paraíso, lo que no era nada débil concluyó Robin, con esa fuerza su capitán ya era reconocido como Supernova y la marca de Shirohige en el brazo se lo confirmaba pues el antiguo Yonko no aceptaría a alguien débil en su tripulación.

Cuando finalmente el hijo de Barbablanca despertó se encargaron de explicarle todo de la manera más sencilla posible pues podría ser otra persona pero seguía siendo Monkey D. Luffy y eso significaba que podía distraerse hasta con una mosca. De alguna forma lo consiguieron, él los miró por unos instantes como si los estuviera evaluando y finalmente la característica sonrisa del chico de goma apareció.

—Entonces ahora está es mí tripulación…

—No eres nuestro capitán—replicó Zoro, por supuesto Luffy lo ignoró.

—Shishishi esperen a que se lo diga a Ace y a Sabo—al terminar de pronunciar aquello el muchacho no notó las caras sombrías de los Mugiwara.

' _Ace estaba vivo en ese mundo'_ era lo único que se repetía en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos y de pronto un nuevo miedo los inundó y los hizo buscar con más fuerzas la manera de traer a su capitán a su propio mundo.

El miedo de que su Luffy no quisiera regresar.

* * *

Después del casi mortal abrazo (para Ace) el gomoso chico se puso de pie en un salto, ahora que ya se había calmado una radiante sonrisa se posó en sus labios y con los ojos brillantes hizo lo que normalmente haría.

— ¡SANJI COMIDA! Oh ciento… Sanji no está aquí—frunció el ceño, era extraño no tener a su tripulación con él. Terminó encogiéndose de hombros, bien ya los vería pronto pues estaba seguro de que sus nakamas vendrían, los Sombrero de Paja siempre llegaban junto a Luffy cuando este los necesitaba—bueno entonces… ¡COCINERO DEL GIGANTE OSSAN QUIERO CARNE!

Thatch soltó una carcajada, definitivamente era Luffy.

Se acercó y lo dirigió a la cocina, le dijo que se sentara a esperar. Unos curiosos Sabo y Ace se le acercaron y se sentaron cada uno a un lado suyo, realmente querían saber cómo terminó su hermanito partiendo solo y que fue de ellos en ese otro mundo.

Estaban a punto de preguntar cuando un ofendido Luffy se levantó de golpe, caminó hasta la pared y agarró un cartel, el cartel de se busca.

En esos momentos debido a que estaba tan cómodo y se sentía en familia con la presencia del rubio y del pecoso, el joven capitán olvidó que se encontraba en otro mundo por lo que una enorme furia lo estaba invadiendo en ese instante.

— ¡ESOS MALDITOS MARINOS BAJARON MI RECOMPENSA!

— ¿Eh?—fue todo lo que salió de los labios de los confundidos hermanos mayores.


	8. Interacción

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Interacción**

— ¡ESOS BASTARDOS MARINOS BAJARON MI RECOMPENSA!

— ¿Eh?—fue todo lo que salió de los labios de los confundidos hermanos mayores.

A su alrededor todos los piratas que estaban presentes en el comedor, que eran casi todos los comandantes, sus miembros de división, algunas de las enfermeras y Barbablanca miraron hacia su dirección.

— ¡Solo 80 millones! ¡Esos bastardos!—en segundos la furia de Luffy cambió por un aura depresiva y oscura, cayó al suelo miserablemente y dijo con la voz más triste que le habían escuchado en mucho tiempo—es muy poco… mis nakamas tienen recompensas más altas y yo soy el capitán _—'¿así te sientes siempre Chopper?'_ pensó casi al borde las lágrimas.

—Oi Luffy cálmate—trató de apaciguarlo Sabo aun sin entender del todo la reacción del chico de goma—80 millones no está nada mal y además esa no es tu recomp…

— ¡¿Nada mal?!— De nuevo estaba enojado, ya para ese entonces algunos temían al temperamento de este nuevo Luffy— ¡Yo tenía 500 millones después de patearle el trasero a Mingo!

—…

—…

—…

— ¡¿EEEHHH?!—fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el barco y a una larga distancia en el mar.

—500 millones…—susurró Ace— ¡CÓMO DEMONIOS OBTUVISTE 500 MILLONES!

El pecoso rápidamente corrió hacia la pared a buscar su propio cartel de recompensa, por ningún motivo dejaría que su hermanito (sin importar el mundo del que proviniera) lo superara, Sabo tenía la mandíbula por los suelos pero no tardó en imitar a Ace, todos los piratas de Barbablanca estaban estáticos de la impresión, Thatch incluso tropezó y ahora estaba en el suelo totalmente en shock.

Marco por su parte se quedó con el ''Mingo'', por lo que sabía Luffy siempre le ponía apodos a las personas con nombres que le parecían difíciles y por mucho que le diera vueltas ese sobrenombre solo podía equivaler a una persona. El Phoenix tenía miedo de preguntar pero no era el Comandante de Primera División por nada, Marco era todo menos cobarde.

—Oi Luffy-yoi… ese Mingo que mencionas ¿no será de casualidad el Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo…?

El silencio invadió la cubierta del barco mientras los piratas esperaban algo temerosos la respuesta del chico.

—Hmm—asintió—sí, ese bastardo me hizo enojar y le pateé el trasero—ni siquiera había un rastro de arrepentimiento en sus palabras.

—Doflamingo—Atmos se estremeció al pensarlo.

— ¡¿Qué hacías enfrentando a Doflamingo?!—Sabo que en un segundo había vuelto frente a su hermano lo tomó de la camisa y lo empezó a sacudir sin parar.

— ¡¿Acaso eres suicida?!—a su espalda y por los hombros estaba Thatch quien lo sacudía igual o más fuerte que Sabo.

— ¿Por qué harías algo así-yoi?—por un milagro Marco había logrado mantener su temperamento pero el rubio no sabía por cuanto podría soportar.

Ace estaba estático y sin habla igual que el resto de piratas.

—Ya basta—logró apartarse de Sabo y Thatch con algo de dificultad—Traffy dijo que lo hiciéramos para poder atraer a Kaido pero la paliza se la di cuando ese bastardo lastimó a mis nakamas.

Una vez más el silencio invadió la cubierta por unos segundos.

—¡K…Ka..Kaido!—nadie culpó a Ace por el grito para nada masculino salido de sus labios.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTABAS PENSADO-YOI?!—el que lo sacudía ahora era Marco.

Sabo se desmayó en algún momento y las hijas de Barbablanca lo estaban tratando de reanimar.

Vista, Namur, Izo, Haruta, Jozu y sus miembros de división ya se estaban movilizando para descubrir quién era ese ''Traffy'', ir a cazarlo, darle una paliza o matarlo antes de que conozca a su propio Luffy y lo ''corrompa''.

Thatch también se desmayó por lo que otro grupo de hermanas intentaban hacer lo mismo que con Sabo.

Ace no estaba respirando y Rakuyo esperaba que no hubiera muerto.

—Guararara parece que te has divertido muchacho—el único tranquilo y visiblemente orgulloso era Shirohige.

— ¡NO LO FELICITES-YOI!

* * *

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde aquel día en que finalmente los idiotas de sus antiguos ''hermanos'' habían encontrado al mocoso. Teach rió al recordarlo, las caras de espanto de los piratas de Barbablanca al ver el estado de Luffy había valido la pena, había valido cada maldito segundo.

Él había logrado escapar del lugar ese día para seguir buscando la fruta que tanto había deseado, solo tres meses después de perder a su juguete la Yami Yami no Mi finalmente había llegado a sus manos y feliz comenzó su plan para llegar al poder.

Fue afortunado se dio cuenta, cuando los tres mocosos monstruosos llegaron al Moby Dick al principio no le habían llamado demasiado la atención, eso hasta que reconoció a uno de ellos o más bien un artículo de uno de ellos.

El inconfundible sombrero de paja de Akagami.

Desde entonces se dedicó a investigar todo lo que pudo a esos tres, Teach notó que los dos mayores eran fuertes y bastantes protectores por lo que decidió empezar por ahí y no le tomó mucho tiempo, de hecho se ganó la confianza de Ace en tiempo récord, Sabo fue más difícil, el rubio era más educado y amable pero a la vez más listo y calculador pero era tanto el deseo de esos niños de pertenecer a un lugar que se embriagaron con la familia que Shirohige les ofreció, _'debieron ser muy felices'_ se burló Teach en su mente.

Irónicamente al único que nunca pudo ganar por completo fue a Luffy quien de los tres parecía el más ingenuo pero este confiaba ciegamente en sus hermanos mayores por lo que al final terminó cediendo, un grave error, un pirata nunca debe desobedecer a sus instintos.

Y así fue como después de mucho trabajo logró obtener su resultado, el hijo de Dragon el Revolucionario y el hijo del Rey Pirata, la marina daría lo que fuera por poner las manos encima de esos dos y Teach felizmente se los entregaría pero aun no era el momento.

—Capitán—a su lado su fiel compañero Burgess como de costumbre estaba listo para actuar.

—Zehahaha no te impacientes ya no falta mucho, el mocoso de goma será nuestro pronto.

No podría con Ace, él era demasiado fuerte pero Luffy era otra historia y ahora que ya tenía la Yami Yami en su poder, la caída de Shirohige estaba cerca.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que se convirtiera en el Rey de los Piratas.

* * *

— ¡Wow tu comida es increíble!—la brillante sonrisa de Luffy nadie sería capaz de borrarla—es casi tan buena como la de Thatchy shishishi.

—Ni lo menciones—Sanji encendió un nuevo cigarro en ese momento.

Los Sombrero de Paja después de haberse dado una bofetada mental por su momento de inseguridad habían vuelto a lo suyo, todos querían traer de regreso a su Capitán pero no podían hacer nada por lo que lo dejaron en manos de Robin quien ahora mismo seguía en la biblioteca del barco revisando más libros que había ido a buscar en la ciudad algunas horas antes.

—Entonces—comenzó Nami—perteneces a la tripulación de Barbablanca.

—Sí, él es mi Oyaji.

—Eso suena extraño.

Zoro asintió muy a su pesar de acuerdo con la navegante, por mucho que intentara no lograba imaginar a Luffy teniendo un capitán, simplemente no encajaba con él.

— ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

—Bueno—ahora el que hablaba era Brook— el Luffy-san que nosotros conocemos no parece el tipo de persona que tendría un capitán.

—Él no es mi capitán, es mi padre.

Todos los presentes ensancharon los ojos por la sorpresa por esas simples palabras sin embargo Luffy no había terminado.

—No me gusta estar solo, es doloroso—bajó levemente la mirada, normalmente a Luffy no le gustaba hablar de sus debilidades pero las personas presentes le daban confianza, el tipo de confianza que solo había sentido con sus hermanos—sé que tenía a Ace y a Sabo, ellos siempre estuvieron conmigo pero al conocer a Oyaji me di cuenta de que nunca tuve un padre, le dije que sería el Rey de los Piratas y que no tendría un capitán—una sonrisa cariñosa se posó en sus labios—él me dijo que no me obligaría a aceptarlo como capitán pero me preguntó si quería ser su hijo de todas formas.

Los Sombrero de Paja pudieron notar entonces el gran hombre que fue Edward Newgate ''Shirohige''.

— ¡Waaaa que gran hombre ese Barbablanca! ¡Es de lo mejor! ¡Es totalmente súper!—las lágrimas corrían sin para por el rostro de Franky.

— ¡Grande Barbablanca!

— ¡Es un gran hombre!

Tanto Usopp como Chopper gritaron de acuerdo con el carpintero.

—Shishishi ustedes son divertidos—le dio una brillante sonrisa—me agradan.

Los tres se sonrojaron, se sentían alagados de agradarle a Luffy sin importar el mundo del que este proviniera.

— ¿Pero cómo serás Rey de los Piratas sin una tripulación?—preguntó Sanji ya comprendiendo más o menos la situación.

— ¡Oh! Es que hicimos un trato, me dejarían partir por mi cuenta cuando cumpliera 20 años o antes si es que lograba vencer a Ace y a Sabo pero todavía no puedo golpearlos—hizo un puchero—no es justo; Sabo es muy rápido y Ace es de fuego.

— ¿Luffy-san acaso no puede usar haki?—preguntó Brook sorprendido.

Este negó.

El silencio invadió el comedor del Thousand Sunny, en un momento Zoro se levantó sin decir ninguna palabra y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida, se detuvo delante de Luffy.

—Sígueme.

— ¿Eh, por qué?

—No querías ser el Rey de los Piratas.

—Lo seré—ahora lo miraba totalmente serio.

—Entonces sígueme.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo silencioso y así sin más ambos salieron en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento.

—Bueno, hay que admitir que esto fue inesperado—comentó Nami y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bien realmente pensaba publicar esto la próxima semana porque no me gusta mezclar historias y en unas horas tenía planeado actualizar la última parte de ''Lazos de Hermandad'' pero al final decidí hacerlo hoy y espero lo disfruten un montón.**

 **Estuve muy tentada a poner la actual recompensa de Luffy pero no lo hice ya que eso aún no pasa en el anime y no quería spoilear a nadie. También pensé en la persona que me pidió que lo ubicara cronológicamente después de Wano pero lo vi difícil ya que no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo lucirán los Mugis después de ese arco por lo que es entre Dressrosa y Zou más o menos.**

 **Como siempre les digo déjenme saber sus opiniones ya sean positivas o negativas que estas me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Besos.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	9. Sabo el Revolucionario

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes con creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

'' **Sabo el Revolucionario''**

Luffy jadeaba en un intento desesperado de conseguir aspirar más aire, se había estrellado de nuevo contra la pared, él ya no era capaz de contar la cantidad de veces en que había acabado en esa situación.

Zoro había empezado a entrenarlo y era sin duda el entrenador más duro que había tenido, ni siquiera sus entrenamientos en el Moby Dick se comparaban al peliverde.

— ¿Ya estás cansado?

— ¡Nunca!

—Bien—asintió conforme para volver a empezar con sus ataques.

Siguieron durante mucho tiempo y para desconcierto de Zoro aún no lograban obtener muchos resultados. Él había notado que el Haki de este Luffy ni siquiera estaba despierto por lo que el entrenamiento tomaría más tiempo.

Todo esto le parecía extraño, sabía que su capitán era más fuerte lo que era comprensible pero no pensó que la diferencia entre los dos Luffys fuera tan grande, según lo que estaba viendo incluso el Luffy del paraíso sería capaz de ganarle a este sujeto.

Saber eso le molestaba mucho, no le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea de Luffy siendo débil aún si se trataba de otro mundo.

—Estás en la nave de un Yonko—empezó finalmente luego de un tiempo— ¿cómo es posible que ni siquiera puedas usar un tipo de haki? Y hasta ahora solo me atacas con la forma básica de la gomu gomu ¿por qué no estás usando tus marchas?

— ¿Marchas?

—No me digas que—el espadachín ahora estaba casi en shock—no sabes usar las marchas.

—No—Luffy se sentía frustrado y triste ahora mismo—no puedo hacer nada de eso…yo… yo soy demasiado débil.

El silencio de Zoro le dio su respuesta.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos.

—Entonces hazte fuerte.

— ¿Eh?—Luffy levantó la cara tan rápido que casi se hace daño—tú…crees que puedo ser fuerte.

—Por supuesto—no había ninguna duda en su voz al decirlo—puede que no seas mi capitán pero sigues siendo Luffy y no creo que un mundo sin Monkey D. Luffy siendo el Rey Pirata tenga sentido, así que vuélvete fuerte y dale sentido a tu mundo.

Luffy abrió la boca intentando responder pero no pudo hacerlo, ningún sonido salió de sus labios.

Ace y Sabo siempre le decían que era débil y desde que zarparon juntos no le dejaban hacer mucho, su padre y sus nuevos hermanos, los piratas de Barbablanca, no se lo decían pero nadie le permitía librar sus propias batallas, siempre lo estaban cuidando como si fuera de cristal y luego estaba Teach quien se lo repitió una y otra vez durante su cautiverio.

No se burlaban cuando pronunciaba su sueño y su promesa con Shanks pero tampoco lo alentaban, era como si escucharlo gritar que se convertiría en Rey Pirata era algo que decía por decir pero no era así.

Luffy lo decía en serio y ver que ninguna de las personas que amaba lograba confiar por completo en él le dolía, al principio no le importaba pero todo empeoró con el incidente de Teach, desde entonces ver los gestos y la sobreprotección en su cabeza cambio de significado, ya no era ''te protejo porque me importas'' sino ''no confío en que puedas hacerlo tú mismo'', poco a poco esos tóxicos pensamientos lo habían llevado a dudar de sí mismo, algo que nunca había hecho y ahora aquí estaba Zoro.

Esta era la primera vez que alguien confiaba en él de esa manera. No solo le dijo que podía ser fuerte, le dijo que se convertiría sin duda en el Rey Pirata.

Y no era solo Zoro, todas las personas en el barco eran miembros de su tripulación (bueno de una versión suya aunque eso era lo de menos) todas las personas aquí habían confiado en él, en su sueño y había salido a mar junto a él, Luffy no recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara, él no iba a decepcionar a estas personas. Se haría fuerte para cuando cumpliera 20 años salir al mar por su cuenta y poder valerse por sí mismo, decidió que los buscaría y si no los encontraba igualmente no los olvidaría jamás, ya que todos ellos Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky y Brook eran y siempre serían sus nakamas.

—No lo dudes Zoro, yo Monkey D. Luffy ¡ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! Shishishi.

El peliverde sonrió orgulloso.

En la misma sala viendo todo el entrenamiento y las palabras de Luffy y Zoro estaban Usopp y Chopper. El pequeño reno se sentía confundido.

—No entiendo, sigue siendo Luffy entonces ¿por qué la diferencia?

—Es por el camino que cada uno tomó en el mar.

— ¡Sanji!—los dos miraron al rubio sorprendidos.

—Vine a traer algo de comida a esos dos idiotas que seguro no han comido en horas—luego como si recordara que Zoro y Luffy eran hombres agregó—no permitiré que nadie muera de hambre en este barco.

— ¿A qué te refieres con el camino que tomó cada uno?—preguntó Usopp ignorando el último comentario de Sanji.

—Nuestro Luffy es un capitán que salió al mar por su cuenta—comenzó mientras sus dos nakamas lo miraban atentamente—el otro Luffy salió al mar con sus hermanos mayores los cuales apuesto eran más fuertes que él en ese entonces y esa es la diferencia más grande, un Luffy es el que protege mientras que el otro es el protegido.

—Proteger a otros te hace más fuerte—murmuró Chopper.

—Todos los aumentos de fuerza de Luffy han sido después de una derrota—dijo Usopp mientras recordaba su viaje—se hizo más fuerte después de fallar al proteger a alguien.

—Sí, siempre ha sido un bastardo muy protector.

Después de aquello el cocinero dejó la comida mientras Chopper y Usopp volvían a lo suyo.

* * *

Sabo estaba preocupado.

Después de hablar con Koala había logrado tranquilizarse en parte pero ese estado extraño de la Vivre Card de Luffy aún lo mantenía inquieto. Tras intentar comunicarse con Robin y fallar su preocupación no hizo nada más que aumentar hasta que no pudo quedarse quieto, tras rogarle por horas a Dragon-san y luego a Karasu había conseguido permiso para partir y ahora abordo de uno de los cuervos de su camarada y siguiendo la vivre card de Robin que les había entregado gustosa antes de partir junto a Luffy se dirigía hacia el Thousand Sunny.

Sabo no estaría tranquilo hasta no garantizar la seguridad de su hermanito.

Viajar por aire era un método mucho más eficaz que por mar decidió el rubio pues a lo lejos ya divisaba el barco de brillantes colores que le pertenecía a su hermano aunque él seguía prefiriendo los barcos.

Sin mucho esfuerzo el rubio aterrizó en la cubierta donde fácilmente identificó a tres Sombrero de Paja; ''Dios'' Usopp, la ''Gata Ladrona'' Nami y ''Pierna Negra'' Sanji, para su mala fortuna eran personas con quienes no había socializado en Dressrosa (el francotirador no contaba pues aquel día estaba inconsciente) y no estaba Robin que era con quien tenía más afinidad pero igual todos los nakamas de su hermano eran buenas personas.

—Hola—dijo y cuando obtuvo su atención agachó la cabeza en un gesto amistoso para luego dedicarles una sonrisa —ustedes deben ser los nakamas de mi hermanito, ah por cierto pueden llamarme Sabo.

* * *

Unos minutos después en la biblioteca del Sunny estaba Robin.

Ella había leído mucho, la arqueóloga por lo general lo hacía pero más calmadamente sin embargo en esta ocasión prácticamente succionó libros como Luffy succionaba carne lo que ya de por sí era decir mucho.

Se encargó de revisar todo el material que tenía a bordo del barco y cuando no estuvo conforme fue a la ciudad a buscar más y finalmente después de mucho esfuerzo había logrado llegar a una solución.

La manera de transportarse al otro mundo.

Rápidamente repasó todos sus datos nuevamente para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien para prácticamente correr hacia la dirección en que se encontraban sus nakamas, esa actitud no era la que normalmente adoptaría pero ella deseaba traer a Luffy de vuelta tanto como todos los demás.

Él era su familia y el barco necesitaba de su capitán. Al llegar a cubierta se sorprendió al ver al hermano rubio de Luffy.

—Sabo-san, que sorpresa verlo.

—Oh Robin, jaja si realmente ha sido tiempo—él parecía algo nervioso—y bien ya que estamos…

El joven Jefe no pudo terminar mientras era abordado por la otra versión de su hermano, la pelinegra sonrió.

— ¡Sabo!—Luffy gritó para llamar su atención—me dejarías tener una cicatriz en la cara— ahora tenía estrellas en los ojos—se ve tan genial.

—No necesitas más cicatrices, ya tienes suficientes.

—Moo tacaño—hizo un puchero.

— ¿Tacaño? No soy ningún tacaño—ahora Sabo sonaba ofendido—tienes una enorme cicatriz en forma de X en el pecho que luce más genial que la mía, no deberías quejarte.

— ¡¿Tengo una cicatriz?! ¡GENIAL!—rápidamente se empezó a desabrochar la camisa para comprobar—no hay ninguna, Sabo tacaño y mentiroso.

— ¡Tampoco soy un mentiroso! Tú tienes una cicatriz… ¡No tienes cicatriz!—Sabo lo miraba totalmente sorprendido—preséntame a tu doctor Lu, yo también quiero una cirugía.

—No he operado a nadie—Chopper fue ignorado.

—Creo recordar que Luffy-san dijo que Sabo-san era su hermano listo—comentó Brook.

—Es listo bajo el punto de vista de Luffy—Nami observaba al nuevo hermano mientras hablaba—lo que para mí no es muy confiable.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y la sonrisa de Robin solo se hizo más grande.

Cuando finalmente los dos hermanos se calmaron y lograron explicarle a Sabo la situación se sentaron listos para escuchar a Robin.

—Estuve leyendo todo lo que pude respecto a la isla y debo decir que no era mucha información muy relevante pero finalmente llegué a una solución.

— ¡Esa es nuestra súper arqueóloga!

—Lo que se esperaba de Robin-san—Brook aplaudió a la mujer.

—Por favor Robin dinos todo, conociendo a mi hermano ya debe estar causando destrozos.

— ¡No soy tan malo!—algunos podían decir que era infantil pero para los que lo conocían Luffy sonaba muy a la defensiva—puedo cuidarme solo.

—Sé que eres fuerte Lu pero estoy seguro que asaltarías la cocina de cualquier barco sin importar la tripulación.

Luffy se quedó mudo al escuchar a Sabo decir que era fuerte, lo que Robin aprovechó para seguir comentando.

—Esta isla está situada en una zona de unión de diversos mundos como ya mencioné antes, los mundos al parecer son como líneas rectas y en esta isla es donde se unen de manera perpendicular pero eso no significa que esa unión se de en toda las isla.

Zoro y Luffy ladearon la cabeza sin entender.

—Lo que quieres decir es que hay un punto donde los dos mundos se unen—Nami ya estaba entendiendo lo dicho por Robin.

—Exacto y ese punto está justo en el centro de la Isla Iskand y es ahí donde debemos ir.

—Eso suena sencillo hermana—Franky estaba analizando todo.

—Demasiado sencillo diría yo—Nami sonaba dudosa.

— ¿Cuál es el problema?—Usopp suspiró—siempre hay un problema cuando se trata de nosotros.

—Si fallamos podríamos quedarnos en el limbo entre los dos mundos para toda la eternidad.

— ¡¿EHHHH?!—gritaron Nami, Usopp y Chopper.

—Suena divertido shishishi.

— ¡LUFFY IDIOTA!—volvieron a gritar.

— ¿Cómo evitaríamos ese resultado?—preguntó Sanji mientras aspiraba su cigarro.

—Bueno necesitamos un guía, una conexión muy importante que solo nos pueda llevar a ese sitio—calló un momento—estaba pensando que esa conexión podría ser Ace-san.

—Ace—exclamó Sabo entre desconcertado y algo esperanzado— ¿acaso él…?

—Está vi…

— ¡Escarabajo Hércules!—Luffy salió corriendo tras el insecto apenas lo vio.

—Ese idiota—Nami frunció el ceño—un niño de cinco años tiene mayor capacidad de atención.

—Sé que a veces puede ser molesto, disculpa por su comportamiento—Sabo hizo una reverencia—iré por él.

Y sin más fue tras su hermano quien ya había bajado del barco.

Sabo corrió y corrió hasta que una luz roja lo absorbió por completo.

* * *

 **Próximo** **Capitulo: ''Reencuentros''**


	10. Reencuentros

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

'' **Reencuentros''**

Después de toda la locura tras descubrir las aventuras de Luffy los Piratas de Barbablanca volvían a lo suyo, algunos aún estaban preocupados pero ya lo estaban asimilando mejor. Cada comandante se aseguró de cumplir con sus obligaciones y las enfermeras estaban regañando a su padre por empeñarse en beber sin embargo a los ojos de todos los piratas había algo bastante claro.

Uno de ellos había conseguido un escolta.

Y eso se debía a que Luffy no se había separado de Ace en ningún momento, algunos hasta temían que lo siguiera al baño (afortunadamente eso no pasó), al pecoso al principio le pareció extraño pero no le molestaba, su hermanito siempre fue alguien bastante pegajoso y de alguna forma saber que ese detalle seguía intacto incluso en otro mundo le hacía feliz.

Muchos de sus nakamas se estaban preparando para salir a explorar, entre ellos estaba Sabo quien se aseguraría de conseguir todos los libros relacionados a la Isla para encontrar alguna manera de traer a su Luffy de regreso.

— ¿Ace vienes?—preguntó el rubio una vez estuvo listo para partir.

Abrió la boca para aceptar pero al final nada salió de sus labios, en ese momento Ace volteó a ver a Luffy quien por fin se había alejado de él un segundo y ahora estaba sentado sobre la proa de ballena mirando el mar completamente solo, por alguna razón no pudo dejar a su hermanito, algo en esa imagen de Luffy estando tranquilo y solo le hizo estremecer, había un fuerte sentimiento dentro de él que le impedía dejar a este Luffy.

—Paso por esta vez.

—Bien—Sabo asintió ya esperando aquella respuesta—te veo luego pecas.

— ¡Que no me llames así!

Sabo sonrió mientras partía en su misión. Aun refunfuñando Ace empezó a dirigirse hacia su hermanito, cuando llegó a su lado se sentó y disfrutó de su compañía por un momento.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que llegaría a estar sentado al lado de Luffy en silencio solo contemplando el mar, era extraño pero agradable pronto sintió un peso sobre el hombro y se dio cuenta que Luffy había decidido usarlo como respaldero.

—Oye no soy un objeto—por supuesto que no le importaba pero quería molestar a Luffy.

—Pero es cómodo—hizo un puchero.

—Aun así eres pesado—aquella era una completa mentira pero no es como si alguna vez se lo dijera.

—Estúpido Ace eres un tacaño—a pesar de sus palabras y de su clara molestia no movió su cabeza ni un ápice.

Ace suspiró y sonriendo terminó diciendo.

—Solo será por esta vez.

—Shishishi.

— ¿Te gusta este sitio?—preguntó después de un tiempo.

—Hmm—Luffy asintió—me recuerda al Sunny.

— ¿Sunny?

—Mi barco shishishi.

— ¡Oh!— ahora estaba genuinamente sorprendido— ¿extrañas tu mundo?

—Sí, es raro no tener a mi tripulación conmigo, hace mucho que no nos separamos pero también me gusta este mundo—ahora lo estaba mirando—es que también te extraño a ti Ace.

Por alguna razón el pelinegro mayor sintió que esas palabras significaban mucho más de lo que parecía.

— ¿No nos vemos seguido?

—…No te veo desde hace dos años—vaciló—y no creo que podamos vernos pronto.

Luffy parecía triste y Ace odiaba ver a su hermanito de esa manera, el pecoso pensó en algo que pudiera animar al chico y finalmente le dijo.

—Háblame de tu tripulación.

El efecto fue inmediato, una gran sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven capitán cuando empezó a hablar de unas personas extrañas con grandes sueños, tan grandes como el suyo propio, al escucharlo hablar una sonrisa también se posó en los labios de Ace quien sin siquiera ser consciente de sus actos pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Luffy mientras con la mano le revolvía los cabellos de la cabeza.

—Y bien ¿cómo es que terminaste zarpando solo?—después de un tiempo finalmente se disponía a alimentar su curiosidad.

—Pues me subí a un barco a los 17 años y luego busqué a mi tripulación—lo dijo como si fuera tan sencillo, Ace suspiró.

—Me refería a cómo fue que Sabo y yo terminamos dejándote—aquello le molestaba bastante, no podía imaginarse a sí mismo dejando a Luffy solo.

— ¡Hicimos una promesa! Sabo fue el primero, después tú y finalmente yo.

— ¡¿Sabo salió antes que yo?!—ahora de la nada estaba totalmente ofendido y terminó olvidando su primera pregunta.

Luffy asintió.

— ¡Ese rubio bastardo!

—Shishishi.

Después de unos minutos de Ace refunfuñando finalmente este volvió a la normalidad y decidió preguntar algo que también le molestaba bastante.

—Lu…

—Mmm…

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Luffy iba a contestar cuando se escuchó un gran impacto en la isla en una zona cercana al lugar donde el barco estaba anclado.

* * *

A Sabo le dolía la cabeza de una manera horrible, no entendía muy bien lo ocurrido y tampoco podía distinguir nada en concreto. Poco a poco mientras más recuperaba la conciencia todo empezaba a tener sentido para él ya que sus recuerdos también empezaron a ser más nítidos, la misteriosa isla, la otra versión de su hermano y la brillante luz roja que lo había cegado por unos instantes.

Al notar todo aquello abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los familiares ojos marrones de su hermanito.

— ¡Sabo!

— ¡Lu!—luego se fijó en el cuerpo del pelinegro—tú eres mi Lu.

—Shishishi

—Y tú eres mi Sabo, tienes la cicatriz tan genial shishishi.

Sabo suspiró.

—Solo tú podrías pensar que está cicatriz es genial—empezó a levantarse y observar todo a su alrededor— ¿dónde estamos?

— ¡En el barco del Gigante Ossan!

— ¿Gigante Ossan?

—El capitán de Ace.

—Oh, Barbablanca—el rubio ahora estaba sorprendido—¿cómo...?

—Somos nakamas aquí, los Piratas ASL.

Al oír aquello una enorme nostalgia lo golpeó, así que en este mundo no olvidó a su familia. Él nunca había logrado perdonarse a sí mismo ese hecho, pudo haber sido un accidente pero Sabo los había olvidado y luego incluso cuando recuperó la memoria fue un cobarde que dejó a su hermano menor sufrir solo por dos años porque no tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, había empezado a temblar sin darse cuenta cuando sintió unas manos rodear las suyas, eran las cálidas manos de Luffy junto con la sonrisa llena de confianza dedicada solo a él, fueron aquellos simples actos los que lo habían salvado desde que tenía diez años e incluso ahora lo seguían haciendo.

—No estás bien—no era una pregunta—pero está bien que no estés bien.

Sabo jadeó, su hermano siempre decía lo correcto, de alguna manera Luffy siempre sabía que necesitaba que en ocasiones él pensaba que podía ver su alma, terminó sonriendo pese a todo.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Shishishi.

En ese momento se escucha la puesta abrirse para luego dar lugar a una voz familiar pero a la vez diferente, la versión adulta de una voz que el rubio conocía muy bien.

— ¿Lu, Sabo ya despertó?

Por un momento Sabo olvidó como respirar.

 _'Así que es así como suena su voz'_ pudo sentir las lágrimas amontonarse en sus ojos y su cuerpo tensarse en anticipación.

Ace se quedó callado al ver al otro Sabo, vestía elegante y tenía un aire diferente al de su propio hermano pero sin duda era la misma esencia, era Sabo sin duda. Él recordó como reaccionó Luffy al verlo por lo que ya estaba preparado, tensó su cuerpo listo para defenderse hasta que pudieran detener al rubio y explicar la situación pero el pecoso nunca hubiera esperado lo que finalmente sucedió.

Sabo se levantó y tambaleante se acercó a su hermano, cuando estuvo frente a él simplemente se lanzó en su dirección dándole el abrazo más apretado que pudo, pudo sentir su cuerpo temblando y algunas rebeldes lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.

Ace no sabía cómo reaccionar por lo que al principio se quedó estático pero al sentir el temblor de su hermano torpemente correspondió al abrazo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —al final terminó diciendo—Luffy que siempre me abraza intenta matarme apenas me ve y tú qué siempre me estás golpeando te pones a abrazarme, ese otro mundo está loco.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sabo al oír aquello.

—Moõ no es justo, yo también quiero un abrazo—y sin darle oportunidad de protestar a sus hermanos se lanzó sobre ellos.

Ace no pudo con los dos y terminó cayendo por lo que al final ellos eran un completo desastre de piernas y brazos sin sentido.

—Luffy idiota—gruñó Ace desde el suelo.

—Shishishi—nada podría borrar la sonrisa de Luffy en ese instante.

—Jajajaja—Sabo también estaba sonriendo—no tienes que fingir Ace, a ti también te gustan los abrazos.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo ustedes son tan cariñosos?! —pero no engañaba a nadie con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Sabo tenía razón, a Ace siempre le habían gustado los abrazos.

* * *

La tripulación había escuchado el estruendo provocado en la dirección en que se encontraban los dos hermanos por lo que todos fueron corriendo hacia allí y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la nueva versión del hermano rubio de Luffy inconsciente y con una apariencia distinta.

Los Mugiwara creían que meterse en problemas era cosa de su capitán pero ahora veían que era de familia, o eso es lo que pensaron al ver a este otro Sabo.

No había mucha diferencia entre los dos Luffy más que la fuerza y algunas otras cosas como el tatuaje de Barbablanca o la cicatriz en el pecho pero entre los dos Sabos la diferencia era mucho más grande.

Esta versión del rubio tenía un aspecto más salvaje, para empezar no tenía ninguna cicatriz en la cara, su cabello lo llevaba más corto y estaba usando su habitual sombrero de copa, su ropa era parecida a la que usaba Ace cuando lo conocieron en Arabasta solo que este llevaba una camisa azul abierta y una corbata parecida a un pañuelo, mientras que en el torso tenía tatuada la marca de Barbablanca _***el tatuaje como el de Marco*.**_

Un día había pasado desde entonces y el muchacho en la enfermería seguía sin dar señales de despertar, Luffy pasaba casi todo el tiempo al lado de su hermano mayor y los Mugiwara estaban algo frustrados (ya que querían ir a buscar a su capitán cuanto antes) pero aun así esperaron pacientemente al dúo.

Un gran estruendo se formó cuando el joven finalmente despertó.

Sabo se sintió amenazado al estar en un lugar desconocido y más aún cuando con su Haki de Observación sintió la enorme fuerza de Zoro y Sanji, atacó sin más y destruyó un montón de cosas hasta que los Sombrero de Paja lograron detenerlo y explicarle la situación.

Ahora estaba sentado en la cubierta del Sunny totalmente apenado mientras Chopper le gritaba por haber destruido parte de su equipo médico, su hermanito se estaba burlando y él solo podía disculparse una y otra vez ya pensando en que Marco probablemente lo mataría por tener que usar sus fondos para pagar los destrozos.

El rubio observó a todo el mundo, casi le dio un ataque al ver a Brook y luego se sintió extraño al ver a Franky, realmente no sabía que pensar de esos dos, Chopper le parecía demasiado aterrador para su apariencia tan adorable, Sanji y Zoro sin dudas expulsaban un aura bastante intimidante y no se había atrevido a mirar demasiado a las dos mujeres por temor a sonrojarse y que el cocinero que había notado era una especie de pervertido intentara matarlo y Usopp era… bueno si no se contaba la nariz… totalmente normal.

No tenía problemas en imaginar a una versión de Luffy reclutando a estas personas y notó también que su propio Luffy parecía encajar con este extraño grupo.

—Bien ya que Sabo-san finalmente despertó creo que es hora de que nos movilicemos—todos asintieron de acuerdo—como ya había dicho necesitamos un conexión que nos guíe a ese otro mundo y estaba pensado que Ace-san sería perfecto para el trabajo.

— ¿Por qué él?—Sabo estaba curioso.

—Bueno su lazo de hermandad es lo único que sigue en pie sin importar el mundo, por lo que una vez estemos en el punto donde las dimensiones se unen piensen en el momento en que se convirtieron en hermanos y en todo lo que pasaron juntos—todos la miraban asombrados pero Robin no había terminado—en cuanto a nosotros recuerden a nuestro capitán, piensen en el momento más valioso que tengan con él, todo lo que hemos vivido desde que lo seguimos al mar y al final serán esos recuerdos los que nos guiaran al lugar correcto.

Tras decir aquello todos se levantaron listos para partir.

* * *

Después de la que para Ace era una vergonzosa y cursi escena en la enfermería los tres hermanos habían ido al comedor, allí muchos miembros de la tripulación del Yonko observaban al nuevo Sabo.

—Parece otra persona—comentó Haruta.

—Muy elegante sin duda—asintió Izo de acuerdo—pero mira esa cicatriz.

—Por alguna razón lo deja más guapo—comentó una hermana.

—No es justo que Ace y Sabo tengan esas perfectas ondas en el cabello—protestó otra hermana.

—Y Luffy se ve más maduro también—el que hablaba ahora era Namur—los dos tienen cicatrices, me pregunto qué pasó en ese mundo.

—Dejen los chismes-yoi—decía Marco mientras se acercaba al trio—no pensé que te vieras tan distinto en ese otro mundo Sabo.

' _Él también quiere saber los chismes'_ pensaron todos los presentes.

— ¿En serio? Pues verá…

—El chico pájaro de los nakamas de Ace—Marco se sintió ofendido y Ace trataba de no soltar una carcajada.

—Ah jajaja ya veo, Marco el Phoenix entonces—le dio una sonrisa—no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como luce mi versión en este mundo pero yo siempre trato de lucir algo presentable o Koala probablemente me mataría.

— ¿Koala?

—Mi colega, en mi mundo soy un revolucionario.

Eso solo les confirmó sus sospechas de que no eran nakamas pero les sorprendió el hecho de que no era un pirata y a muchos los puso un poco tristes.

—Entonces nunca te unes a nosotros—Namur al ser uno de los más apegados al rubio aquella información lo entristeció.

—No, Luffy y yo no nos unimos pero Ace si lo hizo—eso los había aliviado un poco.

—Ace lucía muy feliz al hablar de ustedes cuando lo encontré en Arabasta.

— ¿Nos vimos en Arabasta?

—Sí, nos reencontramos después de tres años y luego tú te fuiste a lo tuyo y yo le partí la cara a Crocodile.

— ¡¿EHHHH?!— de nuevo todos gritaron.

—También te enfrentaste a Crocodile—suspiró Haruta quien después de enterarse de lo de Kaido ya nada lo sorprendía.

— ¡¿Y yo te dejé hacerlo?!—Ace sonaba horrorizado— ¿en qué clase de demente me convertí?

—Siempre has sido una especie de demente Ace.

— ¡Cállate Sabo!

* * *

El aterrizaje había dolido, a pesar de que era de goma Luffy había sentido el impacto. Esta ya era la segunda vez que lo transportaban por lo que el cuerpo de Luffy no sintió mucho el efecto pero ese no era el caso de Sabo quien pese a que también era su segunda vez su cuerpo solo había tenido un día de descanso por lo que el rubio estaba inconsciente, el muchacho de goma no lograba divisar a ningún Mugiwara, al parecer en algún momento mientras se transportaban se habían separado.

—Zehahaha pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, esto es a lo que yo llamo destino.

Todo el cuerpo de Luffy se tensó.

—Teach—casi gruño mientras rápidamente se ponía en guardia.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú—le dio una horrible sonrisa burlona—o es que no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a tu adorado hermano mayor—dijo aquello mirando a Sabo.

Aquel brillo sádico en los ojos del hombre Luffy lo conocía muy bien y él lo sabía, la dolorosa realidad es que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlo, todavía no, si hubiera estado solo no le habría importado atacar pero Sabo estaba con él. Su hermano era más importante, su hermano valía cualquier cosa, cualquier sacrificio.

Con toda la impotencia del mundo Luffy bajó los brazos.

— _ **BLACK HOLE.**_

Todo a su alrededor fue rodeado por la inmensa oscuridad.

Una vez más estaba solo.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sabo el Revolucionario había llegado al Moby Dick, durante esos días los tres hermanos no se habían separado, incluso dormían en el mismo camarote a petición de Luffy y para sorpresa de todos también de Sabo, Ace no sabía porque de pronto esos dos estaban tan cariñosos pero no se quejaba pues a él también le agradaba la compañía.

Barbablanca había mandado a muchos de sus hijos a buscar más libros e información a pesar de que Sabo le dijo que no se preocupara pues la tripulación de Luffy probablemente ya estaba en camino con un orgulloso Luffy gritando que su equipo sin duda aparecería.

Fue durante la hora del almuerzo cuando el grupo de expedición de Blamenco volvía al barco cuando lo escucharon.

— ¡Que es por aquí!

— ¡No idiota, el maldito barco gigante está frente a ti! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te pierdas yendo en línea recta?!

— ¡No estoy perdido! Eres tú quien da mal las direcciones maldita bruja.

— ¡¿A quién le dices bruja?!

—Oye Lu esos por si acaso no son…—Sabo no tuvo oportunidad de terminar mientras veía a su hermanito dar un enorme salto con una de las sonrisas más felices que le había visto.

— ¡ZORO! ¡NAMI!

— ¡LUFFY!—gritaron los dos antes de ser aplastados por un enorme abrazo gomoso.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Creo que nunca en mi vida actualicé algo tan rápido, no se acostumbren XD la verdad es que cuando publiqué el capítulo anterior ya tenía escrito la mitad de este por eso la velocidad, aun así no pienso tardar tanto con el próximo.**

 **El siguiente se titula ''Verdades''.**

 **Espero que disfruten esto.**

 **Besos.**


	11. Verdades

**NOTA: One Piece no pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

'' **Verdades''**

Sabo miró complacido la cara alegre de su hermano menor, Luffy no paraba de sonreír mientras Zoro y Nami intentaban respirar, él entendía ese sentimiento solo que en su caso Luffy estaba llorando pero el resultado era el mismo sin duda.

Fue en ese momento que el rubio empezó a sentir calor por alguna razón y eso ya de por sí era extraño pues él era de fuego.

—Sabo... — _'ah, es eso'_ pensó, era Ace quien provocaba el calor al expulsar parte de su propio fuego— ¿esos son los nakamas de Lu?

—Sí —contestó algo inseguro el rubio.

El calor aumentó un grado más y ya no era solo Ace, Marco quien estaba sentado a su lado también empezó a sacar a relucir parte de sus propias llamas azules, que pese a que estas no quemaban sí que producían calor.

— ¿Y ellos estuvieron con él por mucho tiempo?—la voz de Ace no denotaba ningún tipo de emoción.

—Bueno... —por algún motivo Sabo sentía que estaba al borde de un precipicio—por lo que me contaron la mujer se llama Nami y el hombre Zoro, fueron sus dos primeros nakamas y una semana después de partir de Villa Foosha ya los había reclutado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva siendo pirata?

—Empezó a los 17 por lo que un poco más de dos años _—'bueno activo solo unos meses_ _pero eso no es importante'_ pensó, de alguna manera sintiendo que si se enteraban que todas las locuras que Luffy había hecho solo ocurrieron en meses sería peor.

Para ese entonces el revolucionario tuvo que levantarse ya que no soportaba estar al lado de esos dos y no eran solo ellos.

Izo había sacado su pistola, Curiel ya tenía un cañón equipado, Thatch estaba con sus dos cuchillas en las manos al igual que Vista con sus espadas, parte del brazo de Jozu ya era de diamante, Haruta y Blamenco estaban organizando a sus miembros de división, incluso muchas de las enfermeras se encontraban en posiciones de combate con sus bisturíes, agujas y tijeras en las manos, una incluso tenía una sartén que debió de haber sacado de la cocina. El joven jefe entonces decidió hacer lo más sensato, que era ponerse a salvo y eso significaba pararse lo más cerca que podía de Barbablanca esperando no formar parte del fuego cruzado.

Cuando al fin la navegante y el espadachín lograron separarse del abrazo mortal de su capitán ambos estaban a punto de gritarle pero entonces sus instintos reaccionaron, prácticamente gritando la existencia del peligro.

Nami se tensó y puso sus manos sobre su Clima Tact mientras Zoro agarraba una de sus katanas.

—Es bueno conocer a parte de tu tripulación Lu—comenzó Ace con una sonrisa falsa—ya deben conocerme pero me presentaré igual, soy Ace el hermano de Luffy.

Nami y Zoro abrieron los ojos (bueno el ojo en caso de Zoro) sorprendidos, ya sabían que en este mundo Ace estaba vivo pero una cosa es saberlo y otra cosa era verlo.

—Sí—Nami decidió comenzar a hablar—te conocimos en Arabasta.

Ace se estremeció al oír aquello.

—Bueno—Marco fue quien intervino esta vez—llevan mucho tiempo juntos entonces…

—Llevamos el tiempo sufriente—a Zoro no le gustaba el tono de este sujeto y tampoco el de Ace, su agarre a su arma solo se hizo más fuerte.

—Entonces—un aura completamente oscura rodeó a Marco—me pueden explicar ¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PERMITIERON QUE RETARA A KAIDO-YOI?!

— ¡Y A DOFLAMINGO!—gritó Vista— ¡SE SUPONE QUE SU TRIPULACIÓN LO CUIDA!

— ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME GOLPEARON EN ARABASTA POR DEJARLO ENFRENTAR A UN SHICHIBUKAI?!—gritó indignado Ace.

— ¡NO HAN CUIDADO BIEN A NUESTRO LUFFY-CHAN!—gritó una hermana.

— ¡MERECEN MORIR!—ese era Thatch— ¡INCLUSO SI UNA ES UNA MUJER HERMOSA Y EL OTRO UN TUERTO!

— ¡NO ME LLAMES TUERTO!—Zoro estaba ofendido.

— ¡DEBIERON NOQUEARME EN ARABASTA!

— ¡Cállate Ace!—Haruta lo golpeó—esto no es sobre ti.

Luffy en algún momento fue tomado por Sabo y llevado al lado de Barbablanca.

— ¿Sabo por qué me trajiste aquí?—preguntó con la voz un poco más aguda en señal de protesta pues él quería estar con sus nakamas.

—Créeme hermanito no quieres estar allí cuando empiecen a pelear.

— ¿Van a pelear?—preguntó curioso, su hermano asintió—siento pena por ellos.

— ¿Por qué?—Sabo no se había esperado las palabras de Luffy.

—Hay que ser valiente para enfrentarse a Nami—se estremeció, por alguna razón Sabo recordó a Koala, él también se estremeció, incluso Barbablanca se estremeció al recordar a alguien de sus tiempos de juventud.

Fue entonces cuando una aura diez veces más oscura que la de Marco salió a flote.

Todos los Piratas de Barbablanca vieron en estado de shock a su Comandante de Primera División estrellarse de cara contra el suelo.

— ¡¿A QUIÉN CREEN QUE LE ESTÁN HABLANDO EN ESE TONO?!

* * *

Nada a su alrededor tenía sentido, lo único que sabía es que su hermanito estaba con él, lo sabía porque se aseguró de agarrarlo todo el tiempo.

Cuando partieron hacia el centro de la isla se empezó a poner nervioso pero Luffy parecía confiar en aquellas personas por lo que lo escuchó, su hermano menor siempre había tenido buena intuición. Una vez allí se encargó de hacer lo que la nakama de la otra versión de Luffy dijo que hiciera, es decir recordar todos los momentos que tuvieran que ver con ellos, desde que juraron ser hermanos hasta que zarparon bajo el nombre de los Piratas ASL y finalmente cuando se convirtieron en hijos de Barbablanca, luego la ya familiar luz roja los invadió y allí debió de haber perdido la conciencia, o al menos parte de ella.

Sabo no podía mover su cuerpo pero era capaz de escuchar, pese a que todo le parecía confuso hubo algo que sí distinguió, una voz que nunca en toda su vida sería capaz de olvidar.

— _Zehahaha pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, esto es a lo que yo llamo destino._

Empezó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, luchó, luchó, luchó y siguió luchando pero no pudo hacer nada.

Ahora mismo era un esclavo de su propio cuerpo.

— _Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, o es que no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a tu adorado hermano mayor._

' _¡Luffy no! ¡Yo no soy importante! ¡Vete!'_ quería gritarle tan mal, tan desesperadamente pero de nuevo nada salió de sus labios, su propio cuerpo lo estaba traicionando y él lo sabía, su hermanito nunca lo abandonaría, porque él mismo no sería capaz de hacerlo.

— _ **BLACK HOLE**_

Sabo se despertó completamente solo.

* * *

Después del escándalo ocurrido con Zoro y Nami habían pensado que ya nada raro volvería a ocurrir y estaban todos equivocados.

El primer sorprendido fue Haruta cuando frente suyo apareció una enorme especie de… algo, no pudo definirlo. Solo era una cosa que gritaba súper y le decía a una mujer que venía sentada en una de las enormes especies de brazos con estrellas dibujadas que era muy injusto que él tuviera que cargarla a lo que la mujer, que luego descubrieron se trataba de la famosa niña demonio Nico Robin, respondió que fue su culpa por retarla a un juego de cartas donde claramente ese algo que luego se presentaría como Franky el ciborg perdió.

El siguiente fue Izo quien estaba limpiando sus armas tranquilamente cuando un fuerte olor a tabaco llegó a él, un hombre rubio vestido bastante elegante venía discutiendo sobre cuan injusto era que le tocara estar con esos dos bastardos en lugar de sus dos bellas damas, a lo que otro hombre de pelo rizado y una larga nariz que estaba claramente escondido atrás del rubio le gritaba que se callara o atraería enemigos fuertes, sobre la cabeza del tipo de pelo oscuro había un ¿mapache? gritándole también al rubio que escuchara al tipo de la nariz larga. Todo terminó cuando el fumador que luego se presentó como Sanji lo vio y salió corriendo diciendo que Ivankov lo estaba acosando, mientras el mapache que luego descubriría se trataba de un médico de nombre Chopper ladeaba la cabeza preguntándole al pelo rizado llamado Usopp que había pasado.

L a peor parte se la llevó Rakuyo a quien vieron salir corriendo diciendo que ''La Muerte'' se lo quería llevar para que al final descubrieran que se trataba de un esqueleto viviente de nombre Brook.

Y para los que tenían dudas todas aquellas personas eran miembros de la tripulación de Luffy, de alguna manera nadie tuvo problemas para creerlo.

Ya en la cocina Thatch estaba dirigiendo a su división para terminar de preparar el festín que su padre había solicitado en honor a sus nuevos acompañantes a bordo, toda esa gente inusual estaba loca, el cocinero podía imaginarse totalmente a Luffy reclutándolos aunque todavía se sentía inquieto al lado del esqueleto.

El nakama rubio de Luffy se había presentado como Sanji y le dijo que lo ayudaría en la cocina pues era un cocinero y nunca permitiría que en un lugar donde él estuviera alguien pasara hambre, Thatch lo entendía perfectamente pues eso mismo era lo que él pensaba por lo que felizmente le dio la bienvenida a su hogar (véase su cocina) y fue totalmente sorprendido por el talento del rubio, es decir sabía que podía cocinar pero el nivel era sin duda impecable, un estilo tan elegante que casi parecía comida para nobles más que para piratas.

—Eres bueno—comenzó—digo no debe ser fácil alimentar a Luffy estando solo, yo apenas puedo con todo un ejército de cocineros a mi mando.

—Es un pozo sin fondo sin duda pero sabe apreciar una buena comida, puedo trabajar con eso.

En ese momento una de las nakamas de Luffy entró, la morena Nico Robin, los ojos de Thatch empezaron a tomar forma de corazón cuando sintió un cuchillo en la nuca.

—Un pensamiento lascivo sobre Robin-chan y eres hombre muerto—Thatch tragó saliva.

—Fufufu siempre se puede contar contigo Sanji—dijo Robin mientras se sentaba cerca de ambos cocineros.

—HAI—Sanji hizo una inquietante danza.

—Hipócrita—murmuró.

— ¿Dijiste algo?—una sonrisa falsa estaba dibujada en la cara de Sanji.

—Nada.

—Fufufu—Robin miraba divertida a esos dos, después de un tiempo la arqueóloga decidió alimentar su curiosidad—puedo preguntarle algo Thatch-san.

—Solo Thatch y claro, pregunta lo que quieras.

—Bien solo Thatch—le dio una sonrisa— ¿cómo fue que Luffy y sus hermanos terminaron aquí?

—Oh—los ojos de Thatch se suavizaron al recordar—ellos eran unos pequeños bastardos cuando llegaron—sonrió—supongo que aún lo son, tengo entendido que zarparon cuando Ace y Sabo tenían 17 años.

—Así que Luffy tenía solo 14—comentó sorprendido Sanji.

—Exacto, demasiado joven para el mar si me lo preguntan—los dos Mugiwara asintieron de acuerdo—pasaron mucho tiempo haciendo fechorías por el paraíso, los nombres tanto de Ace como de Sabo no tardaron en ser conocidos que incluso les pidieron ser Shichibukai, se los imaginan a ellos dos siendo perros del gobierno.

—Ciertamente no—dijo Robin—dices Ace y Sabo ¿Luffy no era reconocido?

—No, él era solo un mocoso y nadie lo tomaba en serio, además Ace y Sabo siempre lo…mmm bueno lo sobreprotegían demasiado.

—Viendo su edad me parece comprensible—Sanji ahora estaba encendiendo su cigarro—pero conociendo al capitán de mierda lo debió de pasar fatal.

—Bueno no lo sé pero yo diría que él era feliz, al menos en ese entonces lo era.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Robin.

—Ellos eran conocidos como los Piratas ASL y eran bastante poderosos por lo que fue toda una sorpresa que llegaran al Nuevo Mundo cuando Ace y Sabo tenían 20 años, si me lo preguntan diría que se encargaron de entrenar a su hermano o al menos intentaron darle tiempo a Luffy pues tuvieron que sacarlo al mar cuando tenía 14 por lo que esperaron a que cumpliera 17 para traerlo al mar más peligroso, fue entonces cuando se cruzaron con Oyaji, Ace siendo un terco idiota lo retó, Sabo lo ayudó al igual que Luffy pero Barbablanca es un Yonko y no tuvieron oportunidad—ahora tenía una gran sonrisa—por alguna razón Oyaji decidió que eran interesantes y los trajo a bordo.

—Eso suena loco—comentó Sanji.

—E imprudente—completó Robin con una sonrisa.

—Sí lo que sea, en fin Ace trató de matar a Oyaji miles de veces sin éxito hasta que no tuvo más opción se rindió y se unión a nosotros, Sabo cayó un mes después, increíblemente tardamos un año entero para poder reclutar a Luffy pero aun así se negó a tener un capitán ese mocoso tonto.

—Eso suena como algo que el idiota de goma haría.

A Thatch le parecía extraña la manera en que Sanji se refería a su capitán pero esta era la tripulación de Luffy, definitivamente serían especiales por lo que siguió con su relato.

—Una vez pasó todo aquello tuvimos calma, la calma antes de la tormenta—los dos Sombrero de Paja fruncieron el ceño—cinco meses pasaron para que yo encontrara un fruta del diablo y fue entonces cuando pasó, uno de los nuestros nos traicionó, el maldito de Teach.

' _Barbanegra'_ pensó Robin, mientras Sanji sentía que la historia le resultaba inquietantemente familiar.

—Esa noche intentó matarme con una puñalada por la espalda pero no impactó en mí—apretó los puños mientras una enorme rabia se hacía visible en sus facciones—el puñal impactó en Luffy, es mocoso siempre tuvo una buena intuición y se dio cuenta de la mala vibra que expulsaba Teach. Fue entonces que Lu me quito la fruta y la lanzó al mar, en ese momento ese bastardo a pesar de estar claramente molesto logró aprovechar la situación y se lanzó al mar con Luffy en sus brazos, por más que buscamos no lo encontramos.

—Vaya mierda—murmuró Sanji sin saber que más decir.

—Tardamos tres meses en encontrarlo, no había rastro de Teach pero Luffy—cerró los ojos como si no quisiera recordarlo—ni siquiera parecía él cuando lo devolvimos al barco. Nuestro hermano menor soportó tres meses de torturas.

Las caras horrorizadas de Robin y Sanji lo decían todo.

—Han pasado seis meses desde entonces y las cosas cambiaron bastante sobre todo con Ace y Sabo.

—Su sobreprotección aumentó—dedujo Robin.

—Casi no lo dejan respirar, ni siquiera le permiten enfrentarse a marinos menores, Luffy ha sido infeliz y todos lo notamos pero no hemos podido hacer nada—cerró los ojos y decidió marcharse, recordar aquello le causaba mucho dolor—si me permiten.

—Claro—asintió Robin y después de unos minutos en silencio preguntó—Sanji ¿qué piensas?

—Es demasiado similar a nuestro mundo—inhaló su cigarro—solo espero que el bastardo de Barbanegra esta vez no intente iniciar una guerra.

* * *

En alguna parte del gran océano con Jesus Burgess al timón la nueva tripulación de Marshall D. Teach, los Piratas de Barbanegra, estaban en camino a su nuevo destino, un cuartel de la marina para entregar a su actual presa.

— ¿Debería darle una manzana?—se preguntó Doc Q mientras golpeaba la cabeza inconsciente de Luffy— ¿qué dices Stronger?

El caballo solo movió su cabeza.

—El capitán va entregarlo por lo que creo sería más conveniente mantenerlo vivo—comentó Van Augur sin cambiar de expresión.

—Pero es un pirata a la Marina le importa una mierda.

—Será más divertido si lo torturan en Impel Down una vez que esté allí—siguió diciendo en francotirador.

—Sigo sin entenderlo—dijo el médico mientras daba un bostezo—su recompensa es solo de 80 millones, muy baja para que el capitán obtenga el puesto de Shichibukai.

— ¿Es que nunca prestas atención?—muy a su pesar se estaba frustrando, _'quizá debería tratar de disparar a algunas gaviotas'_ pensó.

—Me quedé dormido.

—Es hijo de Dragon el Revolucionario, ese es motivo más que suficiente para ejecutarlo.

—Oh… chico con mala suerte.

—Burgess—habló Teach— ¿ya pudiste contactarte con Laffitte?

—Acaba de hablar capitán, ya está cerca de llegar al punto de la reunión del Ouka Shichibukai.

—Zehahaha eso es perfecto, ya pronto tendré la oportunidad de ingresar a Impel Down—ahora se acercó a Luffy—gracias por esto pequeño hermano menor zehahaha.

Su tripulación sonrió junto con él.

* * *

El festín preparado por Thatch y Sanji fue muy bien recibido por todo el mundo.

Luffy, Ace y Sabo comían a toda velocidad, cualquiera pensaría que estaban compitiendo pero en realidad solo era su velocidad normal, los tres reían y cuando Ace tuvo uno de sus ataques de narcolepsia el capitán de goma y el joven jefe consiguieron un marcador empezando así a hacer lo que ellos llamaban ''crear constelaciones'' pero en realidad solo era unir todas las pecas del rostro de su hermanos en formas incomprensibles para luego correr por sus vidas cuando Ace lo descubrió.

Robin notó que a Marco le apasionaba leer y ahora estaban teniendo una agradable charla que ninguno de los presentes era capaz de comprender.

Brook ejecutaba su violín para animar el ambiente, mientras Usopp mejoraba alguna de las armas de defensa personal que tenían las hijas de Barbablanca. Otro grupo de hermanas mantenían una conversación bastante profesional con Chopper.

Izo y Nami descubrieron que tenían el mismo gusto para el maquillaje y ahora estaban comparando marcas y distintos tonos.

Haruta y toda su división disfrutaban jugando con Franky quien orgullosamente mostraba gran parte de los artefactos que había instalado en su cuerpo.

Zoro discutía con Vista sobre distintos tipos de espadas y las diversas formas de combate. Y finalmente Sanji que seguía junto a Thatch encargándose que nadie pasara hambre.

Barbablanca sonreía mientras intentaba beber a escondidas sin éxito alguno ya que Chopper tenía buen olfato y desde que sus hijas le habían dicho que no se cuidaba en lo absoluto el pequeño reno lo mantenía en la mira como un reto personal.

Pero entonces ocurrió, uno de sus hijos menores llegó al barco. El pirata Sabo estaba desesperado y en cuanto pudo hablar casi al borde de las lágrimas exclamó.

— ¡Teach tiene a Luffy!

Fue como si todo el mundo acabara en ese momento.

* * *

Ya en la noche a escondidas de todos Ace preparaba su Striker para partir, cuando Sabo terminó de dar la noticia colapsó y todos sintieron su mundo caer pero Barbablanca se mantuvo sereno y ordenó que se tranquilizaran, pensaran bien las cosas y sobre todo prohibió ir en busca de Luffy, primero buscarían algún tipo de estrategia pero Ace no podía hacer eso, él iría a buscar a su hermano incluso si eso significaba desobedecer a su padre fue entonces que una mano lo detuvo.

—Sabía que harías alguna tontería—espetó Sabo el Revolucionario.

—No es tu problema—sacó bruscamente su brazo—iré por mi hermano, nadie puede impedírmelo.

—Ace…—empezó queriendo apaciguarlo pero el mayor no lo dejó.

—No eres nadie—Ace sabía que se arrepentiría de sus palabras—no eres mi hermano…

Aquello fue como una puñalada para Sabo pero el rubio siguió intentando.

—Escucha…

— ¡Luffy me necesita y tú no vas a detenerme!—por alguna razón empezó a levantar la voz

—No puedo…

— ¡¿Por qué no vas y tratas de darle mensajes moralistas a tu propio Ace?!

Entonces Sabo no pudo más, algo dentro de él se rompió y por primera vez en años explotó.

— ¡ESTÁ MUERTO MALDICIÓN! ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA DE ESO PORQUE MI ACE ESTA MUERTO! ¡LLEVA MUERTO DOS MALDITOS AÑOS!

Y por una vez en la vida Ace quedó mudo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo, muy pronto traeré el próximo que se titula ''Movilizaciones''.**

 **Besos.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	12. Movilizaciones

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

'' **Movilizaciones''**

 _¡Teach tiene a Luffy!_

Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Sabo todos los Mugiwara sintieron un terrible escalofrío avanzar por cada parte de sus respectivos cuerpos.

Ninguno podía mover músculo alguno mientras la información lentamente penetraba sus cerebros, recuerdos se arremolinaban a su alrededor mientras en la cubierta del Moby Dick sin que ellos fueran consientes del hecho iniciaba un gran caos por la enorme cantidad de piratas presas del pánico.

'' _Tú…crees que puedo ser fuerte''_

'' _Por supuesto, puede que no seas mi capitán pero sigues siendo Luffy y no creo que un mundo sin Monkey D. Luffy siendo el Rey Pirata tenga sentido, así que vuélvete fuerte y dale sentido a tu mundo''_

'' _No lo dudes Zoro, yo Monkey D. Luffy ¡ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! Shishishi...''_

Aquellos momentos invadían la mente de Zoro, él recordaba la sonrisa llena de confianza que le dio al pronunciar esas palabras, todos los momentos que pasaron juntos entrenando, sabía que no era su capitán pero ese muchacho seguía siendo Luffy y él sentía que le había fallado, el otro Luffy estaba con ellos cuando se transportaron ¿cómo pudieron perderlo?

'' _Shishishi ustedes son divertidos, me agradan...''_

Usopp, Franky y Chopper intentaban con todas sus fuerzas contener las lágrimas de preocupación al recordar la gran sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

'' _No me gusta estar solo, es doloroso…''_

Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en las mentes de Brook y Nami, el esqueleto estaba tan quieto que casi parecía un ser sin vida mientras que la navegante se mordía los labios y apretaba los puños por la frustración.

'' _Sanji ¿qué piensas?''_

'' _Es demasiado similar a nuestro mundo, solo espero que el bastardo de Barbanegra esta vez no intente iniciar una guerra''_

' _No puede estar pasando'_ esos eran los pensamientos que invadían tanto a Robin como a Sanji, ambos se sentían enfermos de tan solo pensarlo pues si tenían razón eso significaba que la localización del otro Luffy era Impel Down.

Luffy estaba mirando a su tripulación en un silencio inusual tratándose de él, los contemplaba sin perder detalle. Es verdad que no era el tipo de persona que pensaba demasiando pero si había una cosa que sabía hacer muy bien; leer a las personas, conocer la verdadera esencia de alguien, sus instintos casi salvajes siempre estaban ahí haciendo que viera más de lo que cualquiera podría ver y nadie conocía mejor a su tripulación que él mismo, después de todo era el capitán.

Los Sombrero de Paja no podían engañarlo, no cuando se trataba de sentimientos.

Luffy sabía lo que tenía que decir.

—Lo traeré de regreso—con una mirada feroz y una voz cargada de sentimientos de lealtad y protección hizo su juramento—si es importante para ustedes lo haré, incluso si me mata.

No pudieron responder, las palabras no parecían querer salir pero no fue necesario, no cuando sus propios cuerpos habían hablado por ellos. La sonrisa orgullosa y llena de anticipación de Zoro, las lágrimas de alivio en los rostros de Franky, Chopper, Brook, Usopp y Nami, la relajación completa del cuerpo de Sanji, la cálida y confiada sonrisa en la cara de Robin, todos esos gestos hablaban por sí mismos y eran gestos que Luffy podía leer ya que eran el tipo de cosas que él entendía mejor que nadie.

Pero no era el único, su tripulación lo sabía, ellos lo conocían a él de la misma manera y fue por eso que esas simples palabras bastaron para calmarlos, no solo de la preocupación por el otro Luffy sino también del estrés que sufrieron desde que perdieron su capitán. Cada Mugiwara era diferente, fuerte e independiente sin embargo había algo que todos tenían en común. Ellos compartían la protección y la libertad que les brindaba el manto que Luffy había extendido a su alrededor, era un sentimiento de seguridad del que ni siquiera eran conscientes pero ahí estaba desde el principio.

Su capitán jamás rompía una promesa, todos lo sabían por esa razón habían iniciado, sus cabezas ya estaban trabajando, buscando formas y creando planes.

Ir por el otro Luffy sería riesgoso y sumamente difícil pero todos juntos y con su capitán allí no tenían ninguna duda de que lo lograrían.

Después de todo ellos eran la tripulación del futuro Rey de los Piratas.

Ya viendo a su tripulación tranquila Luffy ahora estaba observando a sus hermanos, una punzada de preocupación lo atravesó al ver al otro Sabo colapsar pero imaginaba que él estaría bien, luego contempló a Ace y finalmente a su Sabo, frunció el ceño.

A Luffy no le gustó para nada lo que vio.

* * *

Sabo no había quitado los ojos de Ace desde que escuchó las noticias de su otra versión, el joven jefe recordó la sonrisa feliz de ese Luffy, luego todas las que hacía su propio Luffy y no pudo evitar que la preocupación se filtrara en su interior pero había algo que lo inquietaba aún más y esa era la mirada salvaje que se reflejaba en la cara de Ace.

Él lo conocía tan bien que lo sabía, su hermano haría una tontería, una tontería tan grande que solo podría terminar en tragedia y Sabo no soportaría perder a Ace, no otra vez. El rubio escuchó a Barbablanca dar sus órdenes, vio a la tripulación del Yonko calmarse en gran medida ya iniciando con planes y todo tipo de estrategias que se les pudiera ocurrir, Marco los dirigía mientras los demás escuchaban y trabajaban, todos lo hacían excepto Ace.

Por nada del mundo le quitaría la vista de encima.

Ya en la noche el rubio estaba esperando, muchos años siendo un revolucionario le habían enseñado a ocultar su presencia de forma magistral por lo que cuando Ace apareció no lo notó mientras estaba concentrado tratando de escapar para buscar a Luffy por su propia cuenta, sin perder tiempo Sabo ya estaba ahí listo para detenerlo.

—Sabía que harías alguna tontería—espetó agarrando uno de los brazos del pecoso, su voz sonó un poco más alta de lo que había planeado pero eso se debía a la enorme preocupación que lo había estado asaltando desde que escuchó la noticia.

—No es tu problema—sacó bruscamente su brazo—iré por mi hermano, nadie puede impedírmelo.

—Ace…—empezó queriendo apaciguarlo pero el mayor no lo dejó _'¿por qué siempre tiene que ser tan terco?'_ pensó mientras veía a Ace poniéndose totalmente a la defensiva.

—No eres nadie—sin poder evitarlo Sabo dio un paso atrás—no eres mi hermano…

Esas palabras fueron como una bofetada, dolían más que cualquier cosa pero no se dejó vencer _'no importa'_ se dijo a sí mismo pese a la opresión que estaba sintiendo en el pecho ahora mismo _'concéntrate Sabo ¡tienes que detenerlo!'_

—Escucha…

— ¡Luffy me necesita y tú no vas a detenerme!

' _¡Maldita sea Ace! ¡Cállate y escucha!'_ pensó pero siguió intentando.

—No puedo…

— ¡¿Por qué no vas y tratas de darle mensajes moralistas a tu propio Ace?!

Entonces Sabo no pudo más, algo dentro de él se rompió y por primera vez en años explotó.

— ¡ESTÁ MUERTO MALDICIÓN! ¡NO PUEDO HACER NADA DE ESO PORQUE MI ACE ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡LLEVA MUERTO DOS MALDITOS AÑOS!

Y por una vez en la vida Ace quedó mudo pero Sabo no había terminado.

— ¡FUISTE UN IDIOTA! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA, BASTARDO EGOISTA! ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE LUFFY Y YO PASAMOS!—su voz había empezado a romperse, unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y lentamente el volumen comenzaba a bajar—no pude hacer nada para salvarlo, ni siquiera estuve ahí, me enteré por un periódico, me enteré de la muerte de mi hermano por un maldito periódico—el odio a sí mismo estaba impregnado en su voz.

Ace estaba en estado de shock, no sabía como reaccionar. Sentía que todo era una pesadilla, su cuerpo había empezado a temblar, lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos queriendo salir y no podía hablar. En realidad no sabía que hacer, ver a Sabo sufrir lo estaba lastimando más que cualquier cosa y era mil veces peor el saber que fue por su culpa, quizás no haya sido él mismo pero sí fue una versión suya, en alguna parte Portgas D. Ace había muerto, había abandonado a sus hermanos…

Había lastimado a Sabo y a Luffy.

'' _No eres nadie, no eres mi hermano''_

Se sentía enfermo al recordar aquello ¿cómo pudo siquiera atreverse de decirle algo así a Sabo? Aun lleno de vergüenza por sus actos levantó la mano queriendo tomar la de su hermano, Sabo la apartó.

Fue rechazado.

Su mano quedó tendida en el aire sin saber que hacer.

—No hagas ninguna tontería, aunque no me consideres tu hermano yo…

—No quise…

—Yo sí lo hago—no lo dejó terminar pero su voz cortante hizo estremecer aún más a Ace—no quiero que mueras, no tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que sufrió con tu muerte, tus nakamas, Garp, Luffy…—se limpió la rebelde lágrima que escapó de sus ojos—escucha a Barbablanca… supongo que eso es todo… todo lo que tengo para decir.

Sin darle al pecoso ninguna oportunidad Sabo salió de allí. La mano de Ace todavía estaba tendida en el aire.

Estuvo en silencio sin cambiar de posición por lo que pudieron ser horas o quizás solo unos minutos cuando escuchó pasos y levantó la cara.

Si el dolor en el rostro de Sabo lo lastimaba, la decepción en la cara de Luffy estaba por acabar con él.

—No debiste decirle aquello a Sabo.

Él lo sabía, sabía que había sido un idiota total pero ya no podía cambiarlo y ahora ni siquiera le podía dirigir la mirada a su hermano pequeño. No se atrevió a mover ni un solo músculo.

Entonces su mano extendida fue tomada y su cuerpo fue invadido por una calidez familiar, rodeado por un cuerpo que conocía muy bien.

Luffy lo estaba abrazando y Ace no recordaba algún momento en que necesitara tanto de un abrazo como en esta ocasión, lo devolvió con todas sus fuerzas sin perder tiempo mientras se esforzaba por contener sus lágrimas, todo ese día fue un cúmulo de grandes emociones.

Conocer a los nakamas de su hermano, la noticia de que Teach tenía a su Luffy, su preocupación por el colapso de su Sabo, su miedo al pensar en el estado y paradero de su Luffy, la muerte de su otra versión, la manera en que lastimó al otro Sabo. Todo eso era demasiado y él ya no podía más por lo que se aferró al abrazo como si se tratara de un bote salvavidas, las emociones no eran algo con lo que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar y el día de hoy ya había sido suficiente.

—Sabo siempre ha sido un hermano muy amable estoy seguro que pronto te perdonará—dijo Luffy aún sin soltarlo.

—Desde cuando actúas como si fueras el mayor—sonrió sin gracia—supongo que siempre lo termino arruinando.

—Sí, porque eres tonto, estúpido Ace.

— ¡¿A quién le dices tonto?!—olvidó por unos segundos su tristeza mientras se apartaba del abrazo pero luego recordó y avergonzado empezó a decir—Lu lo siento, no debí gritarte…maldición debería quedarme callado, sí, desde ahora no diré ninguna maldita cosa.

Luffy lo miró fijamente por unos segundos antes de empezar a decir.

—No mueras esta vez Ace, solo prométemelo, eso es todo lo que necesito.

Ace perdió el aliento ante el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de Luffy, era el mismo dolor que se había reflejado en Sabo hace unos minutos.

—No puedo prometer que no moriré—empezó luego de unos segundos—pero lucharé por mi vida, esa es una promesa que sí puedo hacer.

—Eso es suficiente para mí shishishi—Luffy empezó a marcharse para buscar a Sabo cuando bruscamente su hermano mayor le tomó del brazo.

—Dime que no estuviste allí—casi estaba rogando—por favor dime que no presenciaste mi muerte Lu.

La falta de respuesta de su hermanito se lo dijo todo.

—No, no, no, no—estaba negando mientras se sentaba sin ya poder sostenerse a sí mismo de tan solo imaginar todo lo que Luffy debió haber pasado, todo el dolor que debió haberle provocado, no quería ni pensar en ello.

Unas manos cálidas estaban ahora en sus hombros, el pecoso levantó la cara y vio una expresión irreconocible en la cara de Luffy.

—Me salvó—le estaba dando una sonrisa triste—fue un bastardo egoísta que se sacrificó a sí mismo para salvarme, estuve muy molesto con él y conmigo mismo por mucho tiempo pero supongo que en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Ace no sabía que decir pero naturalmente Luffy sí, él siempre sabía que decir.

—Traeré de regreso a tu Luffy—fue entonces que volvió a aparecer, la brillante sonrisa de su hermanito volvió a su cara iluminándola por completo—confía en mi Ace shishishi.

* * *

Sabo estaba caminando de un lado a otro sin parar. Se sentía molesto, triste, preocupado, angustiado, todo al mismo tiempo y naturalmente eso estaba por volverlo loco.

— ¿Estás bailando Sabo?—después de unos segundos—tan genial, bailaré también shishishi.

— ¡No estoy bailando!—de nuevo pasaron unos segundos— ¡lo siento Lu no debí gritarte!

—Shishishi

La sonrisa de Luffy no tardó en surtir efecto en Sabo quien sin poder evitarlo sonrió también.

—Creo que soy un tonto Lu, acabo de gritarle a Ace que estaba muerto—cerró los ojos mientras liberaba un suspiro—no es como si tuviera algo que ver con este Ace.

—Pero dijiste la verdad—ladeó la cabeza— ¿cómo puede estar mal decir lo que realmente pasó?

—No lo entiendes Lu, no es tan sencillo.

—Este Ace ahora sabe que nos duele su muerte—sonrió—seguro se cuidará, ya sabes Ace detesta a los llorones, no querrá que lloremos.

Sabo se quedó mirando a Luffy sin saber que decir, lo que su hermano acababa de decirle era verdad _'¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?'_ pensó.

Fue como si todas las preocupaciones de Sabo se esfumaran sin más, se sentía más liviano de lo que se había sentido en años, como si una tonelada de peso se levantara de sus hombros, pero no podía ser todo por aquellas palabras de Luffy, Sabo no sabía que pensar exactamente.

—Le grité y le dije un montón de cosas que no debería haber dicho, ni siquiera entiendo por qué estaba tan molesto.

—Querías golpearlo, también hay días en que yo quiero hacerlo—Luffy ahora lo miró fijamente—parece que estás bien Sabo shishishi.

Y era verdad, él estaba realmente bien. Desde que se enteró de la muerte de su hermano había tantas cosas que quería decirle, desde disculparse por olvidarlo hasta gritarle por ser tan estúpido y dejarse atrapar pero la verdad es que nunca podría decírselo y eso era lo que más le dolía a Sabo, esta vieja pero a la vez nueva relación que estaba formando con Luffy nunca podría hacerlo con Ace, ni siquiera conocía el sonido de su voz y se dio cuenta que al venir al este otro mundo finalmente encontró a la persona a la que tantas cosas quería decir.

Porque Luffy y Sabo eran distintos en ambos mundos pero Ace seguía siendo igual, en cualquier mundo Ace seguía siendo el joven que salió al mar en busca de libertad y aceptación, que encontró una familia con los Piratas de Barbablanca, en ambos mundos él era Puño de Fuego Ace, el Comandante de Segunda División de los Piratas de Barbablanca y el hermano mayor de Luffy y Sabo.

Se suponía que el listo era él pero Luffy había notado todo esto incluso antes que él, entonces recordó…

'' _No eres nadie, no eres mi hermano''_

—Me dijo que no soy su hermano—el dolor se podía distinguir en su voz—y la verdad… tiene razón.

—Entonces solo tenemos que convertirnos en hermanos de nuevo.

— ¿Convertirnos en hermanos?—Sabo estaba sorprendido—Luffy acaso tú…

—Solo tenemos que encontrar un buen sake, le preguntaré a Zoro shishishi él es un experto.

Esta vez el que se quedó mudo fue Sabo, entonces escucharon unos pasos acercándose.

—Es la ventaja de tener a un alcohólico en la tripulación.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión Nº 7.

— ¡Qué no nos llames así marimo de mierda!

— ¡Entonces debiste llegar antes estúpido cocinero!

— ¡Silencio!—les gritó Nami.

—Tks—gruñó Zoro.

—Los que diga mi hermosa Nami-swan—dijo Sanji con su inquietante danza y los ojos en forma de corazón.

—Shishishi me alegra verlos chicos.

Todos le dieron una sonrisa.

—Bueno Luffy ya estamos listos—inició Robin—solo espero que no hayamos despertado a toda la tripulación de Barbablanca y que él planee ejecutarnos y luego lanzar nuestros cuerpos al mar para que sean devorados por los Reyes Marinos.

—No digas cosas tan aterradoras—murmuraron Nami, Usopp y Chopper lo más bajo que pudieron para no despertar al Yonko.

—Fufufu.

—Yohohoho tan encantadora como siempre nuestra Robin-san pero chicos tenemos un problema.

— ¿Qué problema hermano?—preguntó Franky.

—No tenemos barco.

El silencio invadió el lugar. Se sentían idiotas por no haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño (gran) detalle.

Pero fue entonces que pasó.

Luffy, Usopp y Chopper no tardaron en llorar, Nami al igual que Brook tenían las manos en la boca debido a la emoción, Robin sonreía con los ojos brillantes tratando también de contener las lágrimas, Zoro y Sanji tenía sonrisas llenas de orgullo y anticipación, Sabo no sabía que decir por el espectáculo tan maravilloso que tenía la oportunidad de observar y Franky… él perdió el aliento, sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, las lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, no recordaba haberse sentido alguna vez tan orgulloso, tan lleno de amor y de felicidad.

Frente al gran Moby Dick se hallaba un barco más pequeño, pintando de brillantes colores, con una proa de León que llevaba orgullosamente la bandera con el Jolly Roger de los Piratas Sombrero de Paja. Todos los presentes escucharon fuerte y claro a su amado Sunny decir…

'' _Chicos…estoy aquí''_

Fue así como los Mugiwara y Sabo el Revolucionario partieron rumbo a Impel Down a bordo del maravilloso barco que siguió a su tripulación incluso a otro mundo, Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Unos días después…

Tras luchar inútilmente habían conseguido quitarle su sombrero, estaba lleno de hematomas por los golpes que había recibido y ahora mismo estaba siendo colgado, con la ropa rasgada y sin su sombrero pese a no estarlo Luffy se sentía desnudo.

—Nos diste muchos problemas—comenzó Hannyabal.

—Un pirata de Barbablanca, el hijo de Dragon, eres un demonio sin duda—ese era Magellan—es hora de tu bautismo, sumérjanlo.

Y el infierno comenzó.

Luffy se mordió los labios para no gritar mientras sentía el terrible dolor que ardía en cada parte de su cuerpo, sus tejidos se desgarraban y no podía respirar pero pese a todo nunca se permitió gritar, por su honor, por la promesa con Shanks y el honor de su padre no soltó ningún mísero sonido.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así ni cuanto tiempo había pasado pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que en algún momento debió haber perdido la conciencia. Sus brazos estaban esposados con kairoseki y no podía moverse.

El muchacho levantó la cara y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, no había nada que le llamara la atención hasta que la vio, estaba sucia, tenía los ojos vacíos y la piel levemente más oscura pero era ella, Luffy la reconocería donde sea.

—Robin—dijo, sin entender qué hacía ella ahí.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno tardé con este capítulo más de lo que tenía planeado, la verdad es que cuando terminé de escribir y pasarlo a la computadora (recuerden que yo escribo a mano) vi que era demasiado largo, casi 5000 palabras XD por lo que tuve que editar, borrar algunas partes y agregar nuevas.**

 **En fin espero haya sido de su agrado, la verdad casi siempre que leo una historia de One Piece ya sea en español o inglés a Luffy lo describen como débil emocionalmente y yo la verdad nunca lo vi así, espero haber podido plasmarlo bien.**

 **Déjenme sus críticas ya sean positivas o negativas, que estas siempre me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Besos.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	13. Planificaciones

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **''Planificaciones''**

No había cambiado de ubicación ni de postura desde que Luffy lo dejó para ir a buscar a Sabo. En su rostro aún podía sentir los rastros húmedos del camino que habían trazado sus lágrimas, Ace estaba sentado solo aquella fría noche con miles de ideas y sentimientos encontrados pero hubo uno que salió victorioso en aquella lucha interna que se desarrollaba en su cabeza. El mismo sentimiento que siempre ganaba todo.

Su deseo de proteger a sus hermanos, él tenía que salvar a Luffy.

Él iba a salvar a Luffy.

Como había hecho durante toda su vida guardó su angustia en su interior, lo más profundo que pudo para iniciar con sus movimientos, si su hermano menor no se había rendido entonces él tampoco lo haría.

Si Luffy y Sabo habían logrado pasar por el infierno entonces él también lo haría, si tenía que manchar sus manos de las asquerosa sangre de Teach por Luffy lo haría mil veces de ser necesario, no había una cosa que Portgas D. Ace no haría por sus hermanos. Ya con parte de su fuerza renovaba y su determinación más ardiente que nunca empezó a moverse para iniciar con su plan, decidió no pensar en su posible muerte, es verdad que su otra versión lo estaba pero él aún seguía respirado y mientras lo hiciera nada podría salir mal.

El rostro de su hermano menor apareció en su mente.

 _''No puedo prometer que no moriré pero lucharé por mi vida, esa es una promesa que sí puedo hacer''_

 _''Eso es suficiente para mí''_

Lo haría, cumpliría con esa promesa sin importar nada. La mirada llena de dolor y soledad que vio en los otros Sabo y Luffy no podían estar en las caras de sus propios hermanos, él no lo permitiría, no importaba que tuviera que cargar con todo el dolor por sí mismo se encargaría de evitar que su Luffy y su Sabo sufrieran y además sabía que el Revolucionario y el Capitán Mugiwara irían a buscar a su hermano, sus expresiones y las palabras del Sombrero de Paja los delataban, ellos sabía el paradero de su Luffy o al menos tenían alguna idea.

Sin embargo había otra razón más importante, una que parte de él se avergonzaba de aceptar pues Ace no era del tipo sentimental pero la verdad era que no se quería separar de ellos, aún anhelaba pasar tiempo con Mugiwara no Luffy y Sabo el Revolucionario. Recordaba las expresiones de ambos, las carcajadas que soltaron, los momentos que pasaron juntos, el abrazo grupal que se dieron en la enfermería, cuando Luffy casi lo asfixiaba con un abrazo, ahora sabía la razón de aquellos comportamientos pero nada cambiaba los hechos, ellos habían formado una relación, un lazo distinto al que tenía con su Luffy y su Sabo, pero era un lazo igual de importante y Ace quería estar con ellos todo el tiempo que le fuera posible.

'' _Me salvó, fue un bastardo egoísta que se sacrificó a sí mismo para salvarme, estuve muy molesto con él y conmigo por mucho tiempo pero supongo que en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo''_

Saber eso lo había consolado pero todavía se sentía horrible al imaginar que su pequeño Luffy, el niño que a los siete años lloraba porque odiaba estar solo había presenciado su muerte. Él no sería capaz de soportarlo, se estremecía con la sola idea de perderlos, de perder a cualquiera de las dos personas que le habían dado una razón para vivir.

No iba a pasar, el maldito de Teach no le iba a arrebatar a su familia.

Ya con todas sus ideas encaminadas inició con su plan, él estaba seguro que los del otro mundo sabían algo importante por lo que decidió iniciar por ahí pero antes se dirigió a su camarote a tomar algo que necesitaría sin duda alguna.

Una vez que lo tuvo caminó en busca de la pequeña tripulación hasta que dio con su paradero. Se acercó sigilosamente al sitio donde estaban reunidos y escuchó parte de lo que estaban hablando.

—Muy bien—comenzó Nami—necesitaremos algunos víveres para salir, en el Sunny no hay suficiente.

—Bien… ¿cómo los conseguimos?—preguntó Usopp.

—Obvio, robando—dio una sonrisa gatuna.

— ¡¿A un maldito Yonko?!

—No importa a quien sea, si se trata de robar lo puedo hacer—sus ojos tomaron forma de berries.

—Aww te ves tan sexy cuando eres mala Nami-swan.

—Fufufu tan confiable Nami-chan.

—Eres mala—susurraron Usopp y Chopper.

—Soy una pirata—declaró orgullosa.

—Shishishi—Luffy tenía una sonrisa igual de orgullosa pintada en la cara.

Entonces los Sombrero de Paja y Sabo comenzaron a actuar; Nami, Zoro, Luffy y Sanji fueron por la comida (carne principalmente para Luffy) y sake (la razón por la que iba Zoro). El otro grupo estaba formado por Sabo quien era casi tan bueno como Nami robando, Robin, Usopp y Chopper, quienes buscarían el agua, Franky y Brook se quedaban en el barco para hacer guardia y de paso comenzar a equiparlo.

' _Marco estará molesto cuando se entere'_ pensó divertido _'tendrá más papeleo'_ sin poder evitarlo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

El pecoso comenzó a avanzar hacia la que para él era una nave totalmente desconocida pero unos segundos bastaron para que miles de sentimientos volvieran a él y lo golpearan como un rayo.

Era pequeña, parecía diminuta al lado del Moby Dick pero eso no la hacía lucir menos imponente, estaba pintada de brillantes colores y desprendía un aire casi mágico, si Ace no hubiera estado seguro de que se trataba de un barco pensaría que estaba ante un ser vivo pero no fue aquello lo que causó su conmoción, no, fue algo mucho más grande, más importante.

Fue la bandera.

Él lo sabía, por supuesto que lo hacía pero una cosa era saberlo y otra totalmente distinta era verlo y ahí en lo alto del mástil hondeaba orgullosamente una bandera que llevaba un jolly roger con un sombrero de paja.

Era la bandera de Luffy.

La marca pirata de su hermano pequeño, del bebé llorón que lo seguía a todas partes y que odiaba estar solo.

La bandera pirata del mocoso que le dio una razón para vivir.

'' _¡Yo…ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!''_

Lo había gritado con todas sus fuerzas desde que era un niño, hasta el día de hoy lo seguía haciendo, nunca dejó de luchar por sus sueños y no importaba el mundo su hermanito seguía siendo el mismo.

' _Estás viviendo tu sueño eh…Luffy'_ una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Ace odiaba ser el hijo del primer Rey Pirata pero nada lo haría sentir más feliz y orgulloso que ser el hermano mayor del segundo Rey de los Piratas.

Porque los dos Luffys eran sus hermanos y ambos lo harían, él no tenía ni la más mínima duda.

Pronto comenzó a moverse nuevamente, el ciborg y el esqueleto estaban allí por lo que pudo notar, Ace tenía entendido que Franky no usaba haki al igual que Brook o al menos llegó a esa conclusión durante las largas charlas que tuvo con Luffy respecto a su tripulación.

Con mucho cuidado y asegurándose de no ser visto logró infiltrarse en la nave, sin embargo apenas puso un pie en ella cuando sintió un aura agresiva dirigirse a él, como si el mismo barco lo estuviera rechazando, un estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo.

' _¡Maldición! ¿Qué está mal con tu barco Lu?'_

Franky frunció el ceño y Brook no tardó en seguirlo en la cubierta.

— ¿Sentiste eso?

—Parece que tenemos un intruso hermano—el ciborg lucía levemente emocionado —vamos a encargarnos.

Ace sin perder tiempo sacó de su bolsillo lo que había ido a buscar de camarote, su vivre card, la partió a la mitad y se aseguró de esconderla antes de que él también hiciera lo mismo. Tomó todo su esfuerzo lograr escabullirse de esos dos pero al final lo terminó consiguiendo.

Ya en la cubierta del Moby Dick no tardó en volver a ocultarse, estuvo unos minutos en su escondite mientras observaba a sus dos hermanos y los nakamas de Luffy llegar con los víveres que habían robado exitosamente. De nuevo sonrió al pensar en Marco.

Cuando ya todos estaban a bordo y finalmente partieron Ace esperó unos minutos para luego dirigirse al lugar donde guardaba su Skriker. Una vez allí empezó nuevamente a equipar todo.

—Sabía que harías alguna locura—Ace sintió que estaba viviendo un deja vu al escuchar la voz de su hermano rubio con un toque de reproche a su espalda.

—Sabo…—se volteó y le dirigió la mirada, se sentía aliviado al verlo recuperado pero de igual manera también algo culpable pero no se arrepentía de sus actos, no había manera de hacerlo retroceder ahora —yo… no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí.

—Lo sé—para su total sorpresa su hermano le dio una gran sonrisa—iré contigo.

— ¿Qué?—en realidad se sentía estúpido pero no sabía que más decir.

—Lu es mi hermanito también y estaba conmigo Ace, lo escuché todo—cualquier rastro de la anterior sonrisa se borró de su cara para dar paso a la culpa y el dolor que se podía percibir en todo el cuerpo de Sabo, Ace nunca había visto a su hermano lucir más miserable—estaba consiente pero no pude hacer nada, se entregó por mi Ace, yo no puedo…

—Sabo—le dolía verlo así, esta fue probablemente una de las pocas veces en que Ace actuaba como un hermano mayor para Sabo, sin dudar puso una mano en el hombro en un intento de aliviar parte del dolor que abrumaba a su rubio hermano—lo entiendo, no le pasará nada Sab, lo traeremos de regreso.

' _Sab'_ pensó, sin poder evitarlo soltó una sonrisa al escuchar el apodo cariñoso que Ace le había puesto hace años pero que pocas veces usaba. Esas simples palabras y el firme toque en su hombro lograron calmarlo en poco tiempo, entendía a Luffy, en ocasiones era reconfortante tener un hermano mayor.

—Lo haremos—respondió, era un juramento.

Sin perder tiempo los dos hermanos abordaron el Striker de Ace y siguiendo la vivre card fueron a por su hermano.

* * *

Ya abordo del Sunny los Sombrero de Paja y Sabo estaban reunidos en el comedor pensado y discutiendo sus respectivas estrategias para ingresar a Impel Down, lo que quería decir que no estaban llegando a ninguna parte.

— ¿Lu, seguro que tu espadachín está bien?—preguntó Sabo—no crees que debería estar escuchando el plan.

—Nah, Zoro se adaptará—declaró con confianza—de todos modos se dormiría si se quedara aquí shishishi.

—Además—intervino Sanji mientras servía algunos platos a todos los presentes—estar de vigía es la única cosa útil que ese tipo puede hacer y mientras más lejos esté el cabeza de musgo mejor.

—Ok—aceptó el revolucionario, una tripulación rara que de alguna manera encajaba con su hermano _'todos están locos en algún punto'_ sonrió interiormente _'ni ellos se dan cuenta de que se parecen más a Luffy_ _de lo que creen'._

—Aún no puedo creer que estemos tratando de llegar a ese lugar—Usopp estaba temblando— ¿están realmente seguros que es ahí donde está?

—No podemos asegurarlo al 100%—comentó Robin—pero dado que todo lo que está pasando en este mundo es demasiado similar al nuestro diría que hay un 51% de probabilidades de que así sea.

— ¡Eso es muy poco! —gritó Usopp.

—Ese lugar suena muy aterrador—tembló Chopper.

—A todo esto ¿cómo te infiltraste la primera vez Luffy-bro?

Al oír la pregunta de Franky todos los presentes cayeron en cuenta de que era verdad, Luffy ya se había infiltrado a Impel Down pero incluso dos años después ninguno de ellos sabía cómo realmente aquello había sucedido; Sabo cuando recuperó la memoria y se sintió un poco mejor se había puesto a investigar con todas sus fuerzas todo lo que podía de su hermanito pero por mucho que buscó nunca halló ninguna respuesta, Robin había tenido la misma suerte por lo que ellos más que ninguno estaban rebosantes de curiosidad.

—Oh—comenzó con un gran trozo de carne en la boca al sentir los ojos de todo el mundo sobre él, había jurado proteger a Hancock pero estos eran su tripulación y su hermano por lo que no tenía ninguna razón para dudar—fue gracias a Hancock, ella me metió, usó su posición de Shichibukai y yo me escondí en su ropa.

Un gran silencio invadió el comedor mientras se podía observar un montón de mandíbulas desencajadas.

De pronto apareció el aura más oscura y siniestra que habían sentido en todas sus vidas. Incluso Zoro desde el cuarto de vigilancia se estremeció.

—Tú... —la cara de Sanji se deformó por completo—metido en la ropa de esa diosa... ¡COMO TE ATREVES BASTARDO! ¡HIJO DE….! ¡INFELIZ! ¡MALNACIDO!—lo tomó de la camisa y empezó a sacudirlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo seguía insultando— ¡DESGRACIADO!

—Fue solo una coincidencia Sanji—empezó Luffy pero para entonces ya el rubio había empezado a llorar.

— ¡MALDITO KUMA…! No tienen idea de lo que tuve que pasar—se voz era tan triste que Chopper empezó a llorar también y Sabo se tragó las ganas de defender a Kuma—fue un infierno…yo… yo pensé que enloquecería, oh que tortura….

Cayó al suelo sollozando miserablemente mientras negaba con la cabeza queriendo olvidar su infierno, en algún momento Brook sacó su violín y ahora estaba ejecutando una triste melodía.

'' _Sanji-kyun, Sanji-kyun kyun''_

—Waaaa—lloró aún más fuerte.

—A veces me pregunto porque sigo en esta tripulación—murmuró Nami.

—Fufufu ellos hacen la vida más interesante—contestó con una sonrisa Robin.

En ese momento llegó Zoro quien ni siquiera supo que decir al ver el estado tan lamentable del cocinero (era demasiado incluso para él) por lo que negó con la cabeza y solo se dedicó a informar.

—Nos están siguiendo.

Después de unos minutos los Mugiwara tras salir de su sorpresa empezaron a moverse, Sanji ya recuperado con los ojos levemente hinchados se ubicaba en posición de lucha al igual que Zoro, Franky estaba preparando su arsenal de batalla, Sabo notó sorprendido que la nave pese a su aspecto era sin duda un poderoso barco de guerra, Luffy gritaba a todo el mundo para que se ubique y debido a todo el alboroto no pudieron evitar sentirse algo decepcionados al ver a sus seguidores.

Los hijos de Barbablanca, Ace y Sabo.

Ya con los dos muchachos a bordo de nuevo todos estaban en el comedor, Zoro en esta ocasión decidió acompañarlos y de nuevo Sanji se disponía a servir más comida, sobre todo al trio de hermanos que ahora mismo eran un cuarteto de pozos sin fondo, quizás debieron robar más víveres.

Y por supuesto los dos Sabos se inspeccionaban con curiosidad.

—Tú eres yo.

—Y yo soy tú.

Ambos sonrieron de manera idéntica.

—Una cicatriz en la cara y el pelo más largo—dijo el hijo de Barbablanca—luce genial, talvez decida esta vez dejarlo crecer.

—Sin duda esa sería una excelente idea y bueno, yo no estoy acostumbrado a usar ropa tan reveladora pero lo consideraré—el revolucionario puso una cara calculadora—se ve mejor en mí que en Ace.

— ¡Oye!—protestó Ace pero solo fue ignorado.

—Claro que se ve mejor, soy más alto.

Ace volvió a protestar y terminó con el mismo resultado, Luffy ahora mismo le estaba dando palmaditas de consuelo.

—Al menos uno de mis hermanos sí me quiere.

—Shishishi—Luffy lo miró por un rato—pero es verdad que luce mejor en Sabo.

— ¡LUFFY IDIOTA!

Los Sombrero de Paja no pudieron evitar soltar una gran carcajada mientras los dos Sabos seguían conversando.

—Oye, lucía bastante patético colapsando allí en medio de todos—comentó el revolucionario—deberías intentar no repetirlo.

—Sí, lo sé—ahora el pirata parecía decaído—no debió ser un bonito espectáculo.

—Para tu consuelo a mí ya me paso también—le dio unas palmaditas como las que Luffy le había dado a Ace—por lo que podríamos decir que estamos a mano.

—Tú me entiendes hermano.

—Por supuesto, yo soy tú.

—Y tú eres yo.

— ¡Oh por favor, que alguien los calle de una maldita vez!—gritó un frustrado Ace, si esto ocurría con la reunión de los dos Sabos no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría cuando los dos Luffys se encontraran, probablemente sería el maldito fin del mundo.

Después de unos minutos todos habían logrado calmarse y Robin se aseguraba de poner a sus dos nuevos acompañantes al día, cuando la arqueóloga acabó lo hijos de Barbablanca lucían horrorizados.

—Impel Down…—Sabo puso la mano en la boca—no puede ser…él no… él no puede estar en ese horrible lugar.

—Luffy—Ace apretó los puños en frustración.

— ¿Cómo pueden asegurarlo?—preguntó el pirata Sabo ya con la cabeza dando vueltas en busca de soluciones.

—Bueno en nuestro mundo fue así—comenzó la arqueóloga—Marshall D. Teach quería el puesto de Shichibukai que estaba vacante tras la derrota de Crocodile y para ello capturó a un pirata de Barbablanca, al entregarlo consiguió el lugar.

—Oh por Dios—murmuró Sabo—hace poco unos piratas novatos derrotaron a Moria, su puesto ha estado vacante desde entonces.

—Esa información definitivamente aumenta las posibilidades.

' _¿Capturó a un pirata de Barbablanca?'_ Ace se quedó con esa información _'no, nononono'_ al recordar las palabras del Mugiwara y el Revolucionario la piezas empezaban a encajar en su cabeza _'¿ese bastardo me capturó a mí?'_

Los dos muchachos lo miraban con un deje de tristeza al notar que Ace ya estaba atando cabos.

—No las aumenta—dijo Sabo—las confirma, puede que nuestro hermanito no tenga una recompensa muy alta pero el bastardo de Teach sabe quien es el padre de Luffy, no desperdiciará esa oportunidad, ahora qué se supone que haremos… ¿Qué pasó en su mundo?

—Bueno…—sorprendentemente Robin dudó—Luffy se infiltró a Impel Down y después…

— ¡QUÉ!—gritaron los dos hermanos.

—Shishishi.

Después de unos minutos con los dos hermanos tratando de matar a Luffy por hacer algo tan estúpido finalmente volvieron a calmarse.

—Entonces—de nuevo empezó Sabo pues Ace no podía pronunciar palabra—cómo lo hiciste…

—Bueno Luffy-bro contó con la ayuda de un Shichibukai—Franky decidió responder mientras Sanji se estremecía en su lugar—no sé si podemos contar con algo así aquí, no conocemos a sus aliados.

Tanto Sabo como Ace callaron, claramente no contaban con un Shichibukai de aliado, estaba Jinbe pero el gyojin se lo diría a su oyaji sin dudar, le era demasiado leal y los hermanos no querían involucrar a su padre y capitán en esto.

—Quizás podríamos llamarlos a ellos…—empezó Sabo.

— ¿Estás loco? Son malditos marinos—Ace lo miraba como si lo que estaba diciendo era la cosa más absurda del mundo.

—Oh por favor Ace, son amigos de Luffy y sabes perfectamente que nunca nos traicionarían, además que mejor que barcos de la marina para infiltrarnos.

—Pero…

— ¿De quienes están hablando?—preguntó Zoro.

—Bueno—empezó Sabo—hace algunos años cuando todavía éramos los piratas ASL y Lu no tenía recompensa nos metimos en un gran lío en una isla en el paraíso, allí conocimos a dos Comandantes de la Marina y nuestro hermanito le salvó la vida de uno de ellos, pocas veces se podía apreciar una relación así pero ese comandante y Luffy conectaron tan rápidamente que fue como si se conocieran de toda la vida, actuaban como hermanos y Ace se puso celoso.

— ¡No estaba celoso y ellos solo eran amigos!

—Claro que lo estabas, no engañas a nadie—el rubio sonrió—en fin el otro comandante estaba tan agradecido y también se había encariñado con Lu que nos dio un número especial de Den Den Mushi para llamarlos si alguna vez tuviéramos problemas, por supuesto nunca lo usamos para protegerlos principalmente, sé que Luffy hasta hoy todavía mantiene contacto con su hermano marino.

— ¡Que no eran hermanos Sabo!—el rubio lo ignoró.

—Por lo general no quiero arriesgar a nadie pero si se trata de Luffy lo haré—una fuerte determinación se podía percibir en los rasgos de Sabo—si es por mi hermano no me importa ser un bastardo egoísta.

Todos los presentes asintieron de acuerdo.

—En aquel entonces eran comandantes pero su rango ha subido con el paso del tiempo, ellos son ahora el Vice-Almirante de la Marina Donquixote Rocinante y su hijo adoptivo también Vice-Almirante, Trafalgar Law.

El silencio volvió a invadir el Sunny.

—Trafal…—comenzó el revolucionario.

— ¡¿EHHHH, TRAFFY?!—gritaron los Sombrero de Paja.

—Fufufu quien lo hubiera dicho—comentó divertida Nico Robin.

* * *

Unos días después en un lugar remoto, más específicamente en una de las muchas bases secretas de los revolucionarios, Monkey D. Dragon estaba releyendo una vez más la noticia que había obtenido a través de una de sus fuentes.

Su hijo, querían acabar con él usando a su propio hijo.

Pocas veces se podría ver más molesto al líder revolucionario, sus subordinados no se atrevían a acercarse a él por la sed de sangre tan brutal que estaba expulsando.

Sin perder tiempo Dragon dio su orden.

—Contacten a Ivankov.

No tenía ninguna intención de dejar morir a su muchacho, quizás Luffy no lo conocía pero seguía siendo su hijo y aunque sea desde las sombras Dragon lo protegería.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, fue más de transición pero ya en el próximo empieza la movida de Impel Down.**

 **En estos días estuve internada en el hospital a eso se debe mi falta de actualización, el invierno en mi país me vino fatal pero ya estoy bien. Aproveché para releer el arco y de paso también Marine Ford.**

 **Y sí, papi Cora y baby Law son una bonita familia en el otro mundo. El próximo capítulo de llama ''Infiltración'', muy pronto lo publicaré.**

 **Besos.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	14. Infiltración

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

'' **Infiltración''**

—En aquel entonces eran comandantes pero su rango ha subido con el paso del tiempo, ellos son ahora el Vice-Almirante de la Marina Donquixote Rocinante* y su hijo adoptivo también Vice-Almirante, Trafalgar Law.

El silencio volvió a invadir el Sunny.

—Trafal…—comenzó el revolucionario.

— ¡¿EHHHH, TRAFFY*?!—gritaron los Sombrero de Paja.

—Fufufu quien lo hubiera dicho—comentó divertida Nico Robin.

—Shishishi así que Traffy ¡genial! Hace tiempo que no lo vemos, me pregunto qué estará haciendo el nuestro.

—Probablemente esté enloqueciendo por no poder contactarnos mientras su pellejo es perseguido por un Yonko—comentó casualmente Sanji.

—Espera ¿dijeron Traffy?—cuando los Mugiwara le asintieron Sabo continuó—entonces el tipo que te metió a la pelea con Kaido fue Trafalgar—de nuevo recibió una respuesta afirmativa.

Tras unos minutos en silencio las llamas de Ace comenzaron a arder

—Lo mataré—se lo veía muy molesto.

—Te ayudaré—Sabo lucía igual— ¿lo quemamos o usamos balas?

—Las quemaduras son muy obvias y la balas aburridas.

—Una bomba.

—Nah, igual de aburridas.

Los hermanos seguían hablando mientras Robin les daba algunas opciones que casi hacían desmayar a Chopper y a Usopp.

Ace y Sabo no habían reconocido el nombre cuando Luffy nombro en el principio pues su Luffy usaba otro apodo, no le decía Traffy sino Lawy además de que en su mundo era un marino, por lo que ahora los dos sobreprotectores hermanos planeaban su venganza ante la estupefacta tripulación.

—Shishishi me alegra que Traffy sea fuerte—comentó felizmente Luffy.

—A mí también—estuvo de acuerdo Sabo el revolucionario, aunque secretamente también quería vengarse del pirata que metió a Luffy en problemas aún más grandes de los que podría causar solo.

Los Mugiwara solo negaron preguntándose si alguna vez Ace y Sabo notarían que incluso antes de la aparición del capitán de los Piratas Heart Luffy ya había retado a otro Yonko por su cuenta.

Todos decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, nadie quería morir tan joven (Brook incluido).

* * *

Rocinante no estaba seguro de nada en lo absoluto, por un lado él era un marino y su lealtad le pertenecía a su casi padre, el actual Almirante de la Flota Sengoku pero por el otro estaba Law a quien había criado como a un hijo y también Luffy, el chico que había salvado a su muchacho en más aspectos de los que nadie pudo haber hecho nunca.

Desde que lograron escapar de Doffy una parte de Law había sido salvada, con el tiempo había logrado convencerlo de dejar la idea de ser pirata y el chico terminó en la marina pero a pesar de todo él nunca pudo socializar con nadie, Law se mantenía solitario todo el tiempo y Rocinante no tardó en notar la razón, los mismos cadetes lo ignoraban por las manchas que aún permanecían en su piel y también por la ya de por sí extraña personalidad del chico.

Rocinante no recordaba haber deseado tanto el golpear a alguien desde el incidente con los doctores mientras buscaba una cura para su muchacho.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió un asalto en una isla del paraíso y tuvieron que actuar, para ese entonces Law ya había alcanzado su puesto y Rocinante estaba tan orgulloso que se incendió a sí mismo más veces de las que normalmente lo hacía.

Allí conocieron a Luffy, allí la media sonrisa de Law se convirtió en una sonrisa completa y Rocinante hubiera querido llorar, ese chico aceptó a Law por completo, le brindó su amistad sincera y salvó a su muchacho.

Y ahora planeaban ejecutar a Luffy y Rocinante se encontraba en medio de una encrucijada.

Sengoku-san ya lo había llamado para avisar, no mucha gente en el cuartel lo sabía todavía, de hecho ni siquiera le habían dicho a Garp-san _'¿cómo demonios le dirán al Vice-Almirante Garp que planean ejecutar a su nieto para acabar con su hijo?'_ pensó Rocinante, la razón del cuidado extremo era el miedo a la reacción de Barbablanca por lo que esperarían hasta el final para hacer la noticia pública.

—Cora-san _—'Oh no'_ se dijo, ahí estaba Law, mirándolo con esa cara que le decía que iba a hacer algo que no le gustaría para nada—no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, no cuando planean matar a Luffy-ya.

—Es una locura Law—suspiró _'al diablo'_ pensó, ya lo hizo una vez, que más daba si lo hacía de nuevo—supongo que tendremos que ser en extremo cuidadosos, Sengoku-san no dudará de nosotros pero por cualquier cosa tendremos que repasar el plan muchas veces y… ¿por qué me miras así?

—Tendremos… Cora-san… tú ¿me ayudarás?—lo estaba mirando como si nunca lo hubiera visto realmente, si no fuera porque Rocinante sabía lo mucho que a Law le costaba confiar en alguien por completo se hubiera sentido ofendido por siquiera ponerlo en duda.

—Él es importante para ti Law, no lo dejaremos morir.

Desde que recibieron la noticia de Sengoku-san y luego la llamada de Sabo era la primera sonrisa real que Law le daba en todo el día y eso era todo lo que Rocinante necesitaba para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

— ¡TRAFFY!—gritó Luffy antes de estrellarse sobre Law y derribar al confundido marino ante la sonrisa de Rocinante y sus más fieles subordinados, los Sombrero de Paja, los dos Sabos y la expresión celosa de Ace.

—Luffy-ya _—'él solo me dijo Traffy'_ pensó Law, ya le fue difícil acostumbrarse a que alguien le llamara Lawy para tener que acostumbrarse a un nuevo apodo ' _bueno, supongo que es algo típico de él incluso en otro mundo'_ se dijo a sí mismo y suspiró—también te he echado de menos, aunque no seas el Luffy-ya que acostumbro a ver.

—Shishishi.

Toda la tripulación de Luffy ladeo la cabeza en un gesto de confusión, era Trafalgar sin duda pensaron pero lucía diferente y no solo era porque en este mundo fuera un marino; _'le dijo Luffy-ya en lugar de Mugiwara-ya'_ era uno de los pensamientos que más se repetía entre los piratas.

' _Luce más relajado'_ observó Robin, ella notó que no tenía tantas ojeras y aunque todavía era alguien reservado era mucho más abierto que su versión pirata. La morena dirigió su mirada al otro marino _'padre adoptivo eh… parece que has tenido una vida mucho mejor aquí Trafalgar-san'_ pensó sin poder evitar sentir algo de tristeza al pensar en la versión que ella conocía.

—Bueno—comenzó Rocinante—todas las personas aquí presentes son de mi entera confianza, por lo que deberíamos empezar con el plan pero antes que nada lo mejor sería ponernos al día.

—…

—…

—…

— ¡Waaaa traigan agua!—gritó asustado Chopper— ¡Fuego! ¡Se incendia! ¡Alguien!

— ¡SÚPER!—grito Franky mientras disparaba una enorme cantidad de agua contra el marino quien se estrelló contra la pared debido a la fuerza.

— ¡Maldición Cora-san! No deberías fumar en momentos así—expresó frustrado Law.

—Cof cof lo siento cof—se aclaró la garganta mientras se paraba con toda dignidad que poseía—el estrés, digo estamos a punto de meter a un montón de piratas a Impel Down, dame algo de crédito Law.

— ¡Esa no es excusa!

Después de las tonterías de Rocinante los dos Sabos explicaron la situación de nuevo a los marinos a pesar de que ya lo habían hecho antes pero en ese entonces solo fue una versión resumida, para el desconcierto de muchos los dos rubios lograban hablar en sincronía perfecta y usaban casi los mismos términos para expresarse.

Ace se estremeció al verlos.

—Shishishi me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que Traffy es un marino aquí.

Eso sorprendió a Rocinante.

— ¿Law no es un marino?

—No, Trafalgar-san es un pirata—le contestó Nami.

Todos siguieron hablando como si nada excepto Rocinante, el marino mayor se puso a pensar, recordó todo lo que había pasado con su muchacho desde que lo ''secuestró'' para liberarlo de las garras de su hermano ' _se convirtió en marino por mí, si es un pirata allí entonces yo…'_ quiso llorar al llegar a la conclusión pero él lo sabía, por mucho que quisiera negarlo la única opción posible era su muerte _'oh Law… debiste sufrir mucho'_ se lamentó _'te dejé solo demasiado joven… lo siento Law'._

Mientras los demás seguían planeando Rocinante se alejó, sorprendentemente alguien había notado su estado de ánimo. Él debió saberlo, Luffy siempre había sido alguien especial.

—Traffy me dijo que el hermano menor de Mingo lo había salvado—comenzó después de un momento—y él era su persona más querida.

Para ese entonces el rubio no sabía como estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Dime Luffy… ¿tienes algún Dial de Sonido en tu barco?

—Por supuesto—llevó al marino con él y observó a Rocinante tomarlo para después apartarse y comenzar a hablar, después de un tiempo el alto rubio volvió.

—Por favor dale esto a Law cuando lo veas.

—Shishishi no te preocupes me aseguraré de que llegue a él.

Y así ambos volvieron al comedor junto a los demás.

* * *

—Estamos por llegar Jefe—informó unos de los hombres de Rocinante—la Puerta de la Justicia ya está a la vista.

El Vice-Almirante asintió para rápidamente acercarse a sus nuevos amigos, sin caerse por el camino de milagro.

— ¿Están listos?—preguntó una vez estuvo frente a ellos.

—Bueno estamos todo lo listos que podemos con estas cosas ridículas—murmuró un malhumorado Zoro.

—Zoro-ya sé que esto no te agrada pero es necesario.

—Tks—siseó el peliverde.

Sanji muy a su pesar estaba de acuerdo con el marimo por una vez en su vida, bueno todos lo estaban excepto Luffy y Chopper que vibraban de la emoción y Robin, Franky y Brook que solo parecían divertidos con la idea.

Con su fruta Rocinante les quitaría el sonido y Nami los haría invisibles con su Clima Tact pero el problema radicaba en que Law había insistido en que nadie debía identificarlos ya sea porque unos eran piratas de otro mundo y los otros dos importantes miembros de la tripulación de un Yonko.

Y por eso todos tenían nombres clave y máscaras tan extravagantes como feas muy similares a los dibujos de Luffy pero que al menos los cubrían bien, Ace y Sabo se cubrieron sus marcas también.

—De nuevo, repitan sus nombres*—insistió Law asegurándose de que lo memorizaban bien.

—Luffione.

—Robita.

—Namimore.

—Chopparini.

—Sanjino.

—Zoroscia.

—Usotoya.

—Frankecino.

—Brooktuya.

—Acelino.

—Sabomore (Revolucionario).

—Saborini (Pirata).

Law asintió conforme y finalmente le dio espacio a Cora-san para iniciar.

— _ **CALMA…**_

Luego Nami hizo lo suyo y finalmente su ingreso a la gran prisión submarina inició.

Tanto Law como Rocinante caminaron con un semblante totalmente diferente al relajado que tenían en el Sunny, barco que dejaron a una distancia prudente y oculto mientras ingresaban con el barco personal de Rocinante, frente a ellos la Puerta de la Justica se abrió para dar lugar al lugar más espeluznante que alguno de ellos había visto jamás, claro a excepción de Luffy.

Una vez allí el Vice-Alcaide Hannyabal no tardó en atenderlos.

—Vice-Almirante Donquixote y Vice-Almirante Trafalgar bienvenidos a mi prisión, digo a la prisión—el hombre les dio una sonrisa tan espeluznante como el mismo lugar.

—Hannyabal-ya—comenzó Law usando el típico tono descarado y autoritario con el que se manejaba entre personas que le desagradaban—no tenemos tiempo que perder, llévanos de una vez.

— ¿Dónde está el Alcaide?—preguntó Rocinante mientras seguía al Vice-Alcaide que claramente estaba molesto por el tono de Law.

—Se encuentra en el Nivel Cuatro, él solo trabaja 4 horas al día, cambiaré eso cuando sea el Alcaide, digo por aquí por favor.

—Señores, bienvenidos—saludó Domino una vez se presentó ante ellos.

Si no fuera por la barrera de silencio de Cora-san ahí hubieran sido descubiertos todos con la inquietante danza de Sanji y la pregunta de Brook con respecto a las bragas, afortunadamente pudieron seguir adelante sin inconvenientes.

Tras realizar todos los procedimientos finalmente se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

—Se pondrá caliente más adelante—advirtió Domino una vez que ingresaron.

—Claro, ya lo suponíamos—comentó Rocinante.

—…

—…

—…

— ¡VICE-ALMIRANTE DONQUIXOTE!—gritó preocupada Domino.

— ¡¿CORA-SAN, QUÉ TE DIJE DE FUMAR MALDICIÓN?!

— ¡NO INCENDIEN MI PRISIÓN!

— ¡DEJEN DE GRITAR Y AYUDENME A APAGAR EL FUEGO BASTARDOS!

Y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

* * *

En la sala destinada a la seguridad, el guardia que quedó a cargo por órdenes de la Jefa de Guarias Domino observaba a través de un Visual Den Den Mushi uno de los muchos pasillos de la prisión, donde los Bulgloris empezaban a volver.

— ¡Lo hemos localizado, el preso que escapó de la celda 6 del Nivel 1 ''Franky''!—le informó uno de los guardias que acaba de ingresar al lugar.

— ¿Cómo pudo ese sujeto escapar? ¿Es un usuario?

— ¡No! No sabemos de hecho, su cuerpo es demasiado extraño—respondió el mismo guardia algo atemorizado.

— ¡Es su maldito trabajo saberlo!—gritó frustrado el hombre— ¡Vaya por él!

— ¡Sí señor!—el pobre hombre desapareció del sitio tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

— ¿Por dónde Namimore?—pregunto Usopp mientras todos empezaban a moverse sigilosamente.

—Por ahora solo nos que seguir hacia abajo—contestó mirando el mapa que Trafalgar le había dado antes—tenemos que llegar primero al nivel 1 ''El Infierno Carmesí''.

Algunos (Brook, Usopp y Chopper) se estremecieron al oír aquello.

Mientras más avanzaban por el espeluznante lugar más sentían su piel estremecer (huesos en caso de Brook), pronto empezaron a escuchar los sonidos; gritos de dolor, ruegos pidiendo ayuda o piedad, los golpes y el olor a sangre y suciedad, incluso a podrido que lo inundaba todo.

Chopper solo quería correr a sanar gente, él no entendía porque las personas tenían que sufrir de esa manera, porque era necesario someter a tanto dolor a los seres humanos, sin importar la cantidad de crímenes que alguien había cometido el pequeño doctor no encontraba ninguna razón válida para torturar a otro ser vivo.

—Chopparini debes ser fuerte—Robin apretó la mano en su hombro para darle fuerza al notar el estado de su nakama—no podemos salvar a esas personas.

—Lo sé Robita… es solo que es demasiado difícil—apretó las pequeñas pesuñas con frustración.

Franky se sentía enfermo _'Tom-san…'_ pensó, el solo imaginar a su mentor allí podría romperlo pero el ciborg se tragó su dolor y siguió adelante, todo sea por su amigo.

Ace y Sabo tenían las expresiones en blanco mientras pensaban en su hermano y Sabo el Revolucionario estaba igual que Franky _'Ace, Luffy…'_ pensó, sus hermanos habían pasado por esto y Luffy ahora tenía que repetir la experiencia pero no se arrepentiría de sus actos, se lo había prometido a la memoria de Ace y ahora él estaba aquí para cuidar de su hermanito.

Todos se estaban manteniendo en perfecto sigilo.

—Oigan—empezó Usopp— ¿dónde está Zoroscia?

Y entonces los escucharon.

— _ **SANTORYU: SENHACHIJU POUND HO…**_

Misión de infiltración secreta: Fallida.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Wow debo decir que este capítulo fue un monstruo para escribir con tantos personajes, espero haber podido plasmar bien las distintas personalidades.**

 **Ya poco a poco nos acercamos al final.**

 **Déjenme sus críticas ya sean positivas o negativas pues estas siempre me ayudan a crecer.**

 **-Rocinante: Oda escribió su nombre con ''s'' pero yo ya me acostumbré a hacerlo con ''c'' por lo que decidí dejarlo así.**

 **-Traffy: bueno dependiendo de la traducción que uno lee en algunos Luffy le dice a Law Torao y en otras Traffy, por lo que decidí intercalarlos, es por ello que en mi otra historia le dicen Torao y aquí Traffy.**

 **-Los nombres clave los saqué de un vídeo sobre los Mugiwara siendo miembros de la Mafia, búsquelo así ''Jinginai Time (sub español) '' en YouTube si quieren verlo, es muy divertido. Claro los de Franky, Brook, Ace y los dos Sabos los inventé yo.**

 **Besos.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	15. Locura en la Prisión

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

'' **Locura en la Prisión''**

Franky corría y corría, él no pensaba pudrirse en esa estúpida prisión pero los Blugoris no se la estaban poniendo sencillo, por más que golpeaba y derribaba a uno o dos pronto aparecían otros tres nuevos y los que ya había derribado volvían a levantarse.

— ¡Maldición! Esos bastardos son resistentes—gruñó, entonces a lo lejos vio a un tipo extraño con una horrible máscara— ¡Oye! ¡No sé quién seas pero apártate del camino hermano!

El hombre giró y ladeo la cabeza en un aparente gesto de confusión.

— ¡Frankecino se supone que no debemos quitarnos estas cosas! ¡Son horribles pero debemos usarlas!—Franky giro la cabeza en busca de ese tal ''Frankecino'', aparte de los Blugoris no había nadie más que él allí.

— ¡¿A quién le estás hablando hermano?!

— ¡¿En qué momento te quitaste los artefactos del cuerpo?! ¡Si no fuera por la nariz no te reconocería!

— ¿Huh?—Franky se sentía cada vez más confundido.

— ¡Bueno da igual pero Luffione estará decepcionado, a él le gustaba tu nuevo estilo!

— ¡¿Quién rayos es Luffione?!

Pero el hombre ya no escuchó su última pregunta porque en ese momento un enorme grupo de Blugoris decidieron atacarlos y en un movimiento que Franky nunca olvidaría en toda su vida el tipo de la horrible máscara liquidó a todos sus atacantes.

— _ **SANTORYU: SENHACHIJU POUND HO…**_

Y también acabó con prácticamente todo el lugar.

— ¡¿EHHH?!—fue todo lo que atinó a decir mientras la enorme presión causada por el golpe del ataque anterior lo hacía volar hacia atrás y finalmente caer por el gigantesco agujero que terminó formado en la pared, agujero que lo llevaba hacia el bosque de árboles espadas y césped aguja-aguja teñidos de rojo por la sangre derramada por los prisioneros que conformaban el Nivel 1.

Franky estaba cayendo directo al Infierno Carmesí.

— ¡BASTARDO DE LA MÁSCARA ME LAS PAGARÁS! ¡ES UNA SÚPER PROMESA!—gritaba mientras se perdía en la distancia.

— ¡FRANKECINO!—gritó Zoro al ver a su amigo caer pero luego notó el lugar al que estaba cayendo el ciborg—Oh, este debe ser el Infierno Carmesí que nombró el otro Traffy… hmm, esas hojas se ven afiladas—se encogió los hombros—bueno no será nada que yo no pueda cortar.

Y sin más saltó hacia el lugar mientras tomaba dos de sus espadas; la Sandai Kitetsu y la Shūsui, una vez las tuvo en mano lanzó un corte destruyendo así cualquier hoja espada que se cruzara en su camino al igual que todo césped aguja-aguja que pudiera quedar bajo sus pies.

Aterrizó sin ningún problema.

—Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás—sin darle más importancia comenzó a avanzar—seguro se perdieron, bueno mejor encuentro a Frankecino.

* * *

— ¡Señor!—en la sala de los carceleros el guardia encargado de apresar al ciborg volvía para informar— ¡Franky ha escapado con un enmascarado extraño!

— ¡¿Cómo pudo escapar?! ¡Allí estaban lo Blugoris, ningún preso del Nivel 1 puede con ellos!—le grito el otro guardia.

—Fue ese enmascarado, de alguna manera destruyó todo el lugar—respondió algo inseguro.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡Señor!—otro guardia ingresaba—hemos detectado intrusos en uno de los pasillos del Sector A.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¡Ve a apresarlos inútil!

— ¡Sí señor!—salió tan rápido como pudo.

—Y tú ¿por qué sigues aquí? Ve a por Franky y no vuelvas hasta traerlo de regreso.

— ¡Sí señor!

En 800 años y desde el incidente del León Dorado Shiki nunca nadie había burlado Impel Down y no permitirían que alguien lo hiciera ahora.

Si tan solo ellos supieran.

* * *

Los Sombrero de Paja, los hijos de Barbablanca y el revolucionario se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que sintieron un aura tan siniestra que se alejaron todo lo que pudieron de ella.

—Ese idiota…—Nami estaba temblando de la furia mientras apretaba los puños en un intento de contener su temperamento, no estaba gritando pero su voz sonaba más aterradora de lo que nunca la habían escuchado—lo mataré… no, mejor aumentaré su deuda tanto que ni sus nietos podrán pagarla o más bien sus bisnietos, no, mejor…

— ¡Por allí!—gritó un guardia— ¡Los intrusos!

— ¡Será mejor movernos!—gritó Sabo el Revolucionario.

— ¡Hacia el norte!—esta vez fue el pirata Sabo.

Usopp sacó su Kabuto Negro y se dispuso a atacar.

— _ **HISSATSU MIDORI BOSHI: DEVIL…**_

Al lazar las semillas estas pronto crecieron para tomar la forma de las plantas carnívoras ''Venus Atrapamoscas'' dándoles así a sus amigos más tiempo para escapar. Todos empezaron a correr si dudar.

— ¡Wow! Por aquí pequeño—dijo Ace mientras tomaba a su hermanito por la camisa, el sentido de orientación de Luffy era casi tan malo como el de Zoro.

—Moo no soy pequeño, ya tengo 19—el pelinegro mayor no podía ver la expresión de su hermano por la máscara pero ya podía imaginar el puchero, no pudo evitar sonreír cariñosamente.

—Dime eso cuando superes el metro ochenta y me llegues aunque sea a la cabeza hermanito.

Luffy solo volteó hacia otro lado y Ace soltó una carcajada.

Todos avanzaron hasta llegar al punto en donde habían escuchado a Zoro y bueno no pudieron decir que estaban sorprendidos.

—Fufufu Zoroscia sin duda se ha estado divirtiendo—comentó Robin.

—Bueno de alguna manera el cabeza de musgo llegó hasta aquí—Sanji deseaba un cigarro en ese momento—no pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

—Yohoho creo que esta es la definición de ''sigilo'' de Zoroscia-san—Brook solo se estaba divirtiendo en ese momento.

—Es por eso que dos Yonkos quieren nuestra cabeza justo ahora—Usopp sonaba resignado.

— ¿Dos?—preguntaron Sabo y Ace al mismo tiempo, mientras los Mugiwara miraban mal a Usopp quien ya se estaba parando más cerca de Sanji para esconderse.

—Deberíamos bajar de una vez, Lu nos espera—el revolucionario salvó la situación rápidamente.

' _Te haré un altar en algún momento Sabo'_ pensó Usopp.

Robin creó una red usando su fruta y así todos pudieron bajar, cuando ya estaban cerca de la superficie Brook usó su espada y congeló una gran parte el césped aguja-aguja haciéndolas más débiles para que Franky finalizara con un gran disparo destruyendo todo a su paso.

— ¿Frankecino ya no te preocupa el escándalo?—preguntó Chopper inocentemente.

—Nah, a estas alturas el hermano Zoroscia ya le gritó al mundo que estamos aquí, no hay de que preocuparse Chopparini.

—Este lugar realmente luce como un infierno—murmuró Usopp al ver la sangre, no pudo evitar sentir náuseas.

' _Yo pude terminar aquí'_ pensó Robin, una punzada de miedo la atravesó sin que pudiera evitarlo.

— ¿Por dónde Namimore?—preguntó Ace.

—No lo sé, deberíamos bajar según este mapa pero no tengo idea de cómo—frunció el ceño en señal de concentración—oye Luffione ¿recuerdas algo?

—Hmm… había un gran agujero por el que debemos saltar—' _estoy olvidando algo'_ se dijo pero Luffy no estaba seguro, Buggy le había dicho algo sobre bichos hace dos años ' _pero ¿qué me dijo?_ ' ya le dolía la cabeza de solo pensar.

Todos sus nakamas y sus hermanos asintieron mientras se disponían a avanzar, lograron dar dos pasos hasta que fueron atacados.

Ahora todos corrían por sus vidas mientras eran perseguidos por una enorme manada de arañas venenosas que los atacaban sin piedad.

— ¡Oh! Ya recuerdo, Buggy dijo que unas arañas venenosas perseguían a los presos aquí shishsihi.

— ¡DEBISTE DECIRNOS ESO ANTES IDIOTA!—le gritaron todos.

—Si esas cosas nos muerden supongo que nos marchitaríamos hasta la muerte o nos retorceríamos de un dolor tan insoportable que vomitaríamos sangre o quizás incluso perdamos extremidades.

— ¡NO DIGAS COSAS TAN ATERRADORAS!— le gritaron ahora a Robin.

—Fufufu.

Así siguieron por unos minutos hasta que Ace y Sabo se detuvieron y ambos en movimientos idénticos atacaron.

— _ **HIKEN…**_

De esa manera terminaron con gran parte de las arañas aunque todavía había algunas con vida pero fue suficiente para darles a los demás más tiempo para seguir avanzando.

— ¿Oye, esa fue la Mera Mera?—preguntó el pirata Sabo—es decir que en el otro mundo yo me como la fruta ¡Ja! Toma eso Ace.

— ¡Maldito rubio!—bromeó Ace pero el silencio del otro Sabo y la tensión de todas las personas del otro mundo se lo dijo todo _'te la comiste después de mi muerte eh...'_ esa punzada de culpa lo volvió a atravesar al pensar en el sufrimiento de sus hermanos, apretó los puños _'no es momento de pensar en eso, tenemos que recuperar a Lu'_

El revolucionario no fue capaz de responder, él solo deseaba que su contraparte no haya notado nada de toda la tensión que invadió al grupo por unos segundos.

— ¡Oigan ese debe ser el agujero que nombró Luffione-san!—exclamó Brook, todos asintieron y corrieron hacia el sitio dejando de lado la incómoda situación anterior.

— ¡Yohoo!—apenas llegar sin perder tiempo Luffy saltó, sus hermanos al predecir su movimiento no tardaron en tomarlo sabiendo que aterrizarían perfectamente con el Gomu Gomu no Fussen del menor, Ace agarró un brazo y los Sabos tomaron cada uno un hombro saltando así con él.

—Sanjino-kun—Nami levantó levemente su máscara y guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Namimore-swan!—hizo su danza rara durante unos segundos antes de tomar a la navegante de la cintura y saltar con un peso extra no planeado para su desgracia— ¡¿Qué haces bastardo?!¡Eres demasiado pesado!

— ¡No te soltaré nunca!—gritó Usopp quien se había pegado a Sanji como una lapa justo cuando el rubio dio el salto.

Chopper saltó sobre la cabeza de Robin y ella miró a sus nakamas restantes; sin ningún gesto más que el cambio de posición de los brazos hizo brotar las alas a su espalda y antes de saltar tomó las manos huesudas de Brook.

— ¡Eso es traición hermana!—gritó Franky.

—Eres demasiado pesado—dijo ella simplemente.

—El hecho que me haya elegido Robita-san calienta mi corazón ¡Oh! pero no tengo corazón yohohoho.

—Bueno, no hay remedio es hora del ¡SÚPER FRANCÓPTERO!—metió la mano más pequeña debajo de su máscara y apretó su nariz, al hacerlo unas hélices salieron de sus brazos y sus piernas, una más pequeña se formó en su cabello y el ciborg finalmente saltó— ¡SÚPER!

— ¡WOW!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Luffy, Chopper y Usopp mientras estrellas formaban en sus ojos.

— ¿En qué momento pusiste unas malditas hélices en tu cuerpo?—preguntó frustrado Sanji.

— ¡Oh! Lo hice después de ver al bastardo Dasuyan de Dressrosa.

—Búfalo—corrigió Robin.

' _Un robot…'_ pensó Ace con los ojos brillantes con lo que era una expresión totalmente adorable que gracias a su máscara se mantenía oculta salvando su orgullo, _'tan genial…'_ pensaron los dos Sabos con expresiones idénticas a la de Ace.

Al final del día nadie escapaba del encanto de Franky.

* * *

Luffy estaba intentando convencer a Robin por enésima vez pero la mujer no hacía nada más que rechazarlo.

—Pero Robin—usó el tono que normalmente lograba que sus hermanos cumplieran con sus caprichos— ¿Por qué querrías morir? Eso es tonto, mejor únete a mí tripulación.

—Deja de molestar—la mujer sonaba frustrada—ni siquiera me conoces y si quiero morir o no es mi decisión.

—Pero…

En ese momento las puestas se abrieron interrumpiéndolos y dando paso al Vice-Alcaide Hannyabal, la Jefa de Guardias Domino y el Alcaide Magellan que se les unió al llegar al nivel cuatro, junto con ellos también venían los Vice-Almirantes Donquixote y Trafalgar, apenas los vio los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron pero pronto cambió de expresión al notar un gesto de Law.

' _Lawy no quiere que hable'_ pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

El pelinegro se acercó a la celda y sin que nadie lo notara Rocinante le quitó el sonido a Law y a Luffy mientras él empezaba a hablar, aprovechando que estaban de espaldas a los guardias y que estos estuvieran ocupados enloqueciendo por algunas noticias que les llegaban a través de sus Den Den Mushis.

—No puedo creer que sea tan joven, el hijo de ese hombre sin duda…—decía Rocinante.

(—No te preocupes Luffy-ya hay mucha gente cuidándote, solo espera—una sonrisa casi invisible a los ojos de los demás pero muy clara para los ojos de Luffy se formó en su cara—no permitiremos que te pase nada, ah y me encargaré de recuperar tu sombrero, es una promesa.)

Una enorme sensación de alivio invadió al joven pirata cuando escuchó aquello, Luffy después de días siendo sometido a distintos tipo de torturas, estando encerrado y completamente solo finalmente se sintió en paz.

En el mismo lugar pero del otro lado Domino y Hannyabal se alejaban de Magellan quien debido a su furia expulsaba más veneno que nunca.

—Repítelo—ordenó el Alcaide a través de su Den Den Mushi.

—El preso Cutty Flam alias ''Franky'' junto a doce enmascarados misteriosos irrumpieron en la prisión, actualmente un grupo se encuentra en el nivel dos, otro en el nivel tres y uno más en el nivel cuatro, no podemos detenerlos incluso los Guardianes Demoniacos de la Jefa Sadi no parecen ser suficientes, ya han destruido media prisión a su paso—el hombre sonaba casi al borde de las lágrimas—por favor Alcaide ¡SÁLVENOS!

Una vez que colgó el hombre venenoso comenzó a hablar.

—Domino escolta a los Vice-Almirantes a la salida, lo que pasa aquí lo resolveremos nosotros mismos; Hannyabal quédate a hacer guardia sospecho que esto tiene que ver con el mocoso de Dragon.

— ¿Qué hay de usted jefe?—preguntó la mujer.

—Me encargaré de los intrusos personalmente.

* * *

Actualmente en el Nivel 2 ''El Infierno de las Bestias''

— ¡WAAAAA!—gritaban Chopper y Brook mientras corrían por sus vidas.

— ¡Llaves! ¡Entréguenos las llaves!

— ¡Fideo! ¡Ramen!

— ¡Supaah!

— ¡Bragas de fresa!

— ¿Bragas?—dijo Brook.

— ¡No te distraigas Brooktuya!—le gritó Chopper—son Mantícoras recuerda, leones con rostros humanos que pueden imitar voces, Traffy nos lo advirtió.

—Oh es verdad yohohoho.

— ¡Algodón de azúcar!

— ¿Eh?—dijo Chopper.

—¡Chopparini-san!

En el mismo nivel estaban Sabo el pirata y Franky luchando contra todo tipo de bestias; escorpiones pequeños, grandes, gigantes, ratones, mantis monstruosas, hipopótamos, Blugoris del Nivel 1 que habían logrado recuperarse y los habían seguido hasta allí y bueno, toda cosa que se les cruzara en frente. Por más que acabaran con ellas volvían a aparecer el doble en su lugar.

— ¡Maldita sea no acaban nunca!—gritó Sabo frustrado.

— ¡Fuerza hermano Saborini! ¡Acabemos con ellas como un súper equipo!

* * *

En el Nivel 3 ''El Infierno Desértico''

— ¡Luffione bastardo! ¿Quién lo manda a acabar con esos monstruos usando el ataque con el que domó a un kraken?—exclamó Sanji mientras continuaba su pelea contra uno de los Guardianes Demoniacos, el Minokoala.

Todos habían logrado aterrizar a salvo en el nivel 2 donde se encontraron con Zoro y sorprendentemente también con la otra versión de Franky, Luffy feliz de ver a su amigo peliverde se acercó corriendo sin notar que estos dos venían siendo perseguidos por las dos bestias más monstruosas del Nivel 2, el pollo serpiente Basilisk y la esfinge con cuerpo de león alado masculino Sphinx, a Luffy no se le ocurrió mejor idea que noquearlos de un golpe por lo que lo hizo y de paso logró destruir parte del suelo haciendo que unos cayeran al siguiente nivel pero la fuerza fue tan grande y el león alado pesaba tanto que otro grupo de ellos terminaron traspasando un nivel más llegando así al Infierno Ardiente.

Y todos quedaron divididos.

—Era adorable—murmuró Robin pensando en el Basilisk.

— ¿Cómo te puede parecer adorable una bestia mitad pollo mitad serpiente que además quiere comerte?—preguntó consternado el otro Franky.

Robin le lanzó una mirada asesina, claro el ciborg no podía verla por la máscara pero el aura maligna que expulsaba la mujer era lo suficientemente aterradora como para que él entendiera que no debía continuar por ese camino.

' _Todos están dementes'_ pensó recordando también a Zoro.

Entonces tanto el ciborg como la arqueóloga notaron la maza puntiaguda que se acercaba a ellos y lograron esquivarlo por poco, Robin y Franky estaban siendo perseguidos por otro Guardián Demoniaco, el Minozebra.

— ¡Ese golpe estuvo genial!—Ace sonrió orgullosamente—Lu se ha hecho muy fuerte.

—Sí—Sabo estaba igual que Ace—ya no es nuestro hermanito llorón débil, se ha hecho muy confiable.

Los dos hermanos mayores también estaban peleando con dos Guardianes Demoniacos, Ace contra el Minotaurus y Sabo contra el Minorhinoceros.

El Basilisk algo atontado por el golpe de Luffy todavía los perseguía y el calor los estaba asando.

Necesitaban un plan de escape a como dé lugar.

* * *

En el Nivel 4 ''El Infierno Ardiente''.

Luffy y Zoro acariciaban sus cabezas debido al dolor, ambos tenían la cara deformada y Zoro contaba con una deuda que ni sus nietos podrían pagar.

Usopp decidió mantener la distancia, siempre era mejor alejarse de una Nami furiosa.

Y Nami todavía enojada observaba el mapa mientras se disponía a avanzar.

Los cuatro habían llegado al cuarto nivel a causa del golpe de Luffy, de milagro el capitán de goma y el espadachín lograron reaccionar; Luffy tomó a Nami y Zoro a Usopp, usando al Sphinx como soporte saltaron y evitaron caer a la olla de sangre, el león alado también lo evito de milagro.

—Bien—comenzó la navegante—debemos llegar al Nivel 5, entonces debemos ir por…

En ese momento el último de los Guardianes Demoniacos, el Minochihuahua, los comenzó a perseguir y sin más opción empezaron a correr.

— ¡Chicos!—gritó Nami— ¡Por la izquierda!

Los tres hombres asintieron, ellos corrieron y corrieron.

—Meshi, meshi, meshi—cantaba Luffy, en ello se dio cuenta—oye Zoro…

—Scia—completó Zoro.

—Zoroscia ¿qué haces aquí?

—Namimore dijo que fuéramos por la izquierda.

—Esta es la derecha.

—Oh… y… ¿tú por qué estás aquí?

—La cocina está cerca shishishi.

Hacia la izquierda Nami y Usopp corrían para acercarse a la entrada del Nivel 5 cuando Usopp lo notó.

— ¡NAMIMORE CUIDADO!—sin perder tiempo salto sobre ella y ambos lograron evitar el ataque por poco.

Un horrible olor se expandió por todo el lugar.

— ¡Usotoya cúbrete la nariz rápido!—ella lo hizo también—es veneno…

Y allí frente a la navegante y el francotirador estaba parado, más enojado que nunca el Alcaide del Impel Down, Magellan.

* * *

Sengoku tomó la decisión en el momento exacto que le informaron por lo que sin dudar tomó sus Den Den Mushi y se dispuso a llamar, una vez pudo contactarse dio la orden rápidamente.

—Borsalino necesito que vayas a Impel Down.

—Estaré allí pronto—respondió.

Kizaru estaba en camino.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Como compensación por haber tardado con los últimos capítulos me esforcé para publicar este pronto, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Besos.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	16. Escape

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

'' **Escape''**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que lo conoció; cuando en medio de un viaje de visita a su isla natal destruyó completamente el barco de su captora y lo rescató, desde entonces lo había admirado y se sintió más orgulloso que nunca cuando el hombre lo tomó como su pupilo. Sin embargo Coby no tenía dudas, esta era la primera vez que veía una expresión de ese estilo en el Vice-Almirante Garp.

El hombre normalmente alegre y despreocupado no mostraba ningún gesto en su rostro, tenía los puños apretados y desprendía una sed de sangre inmensa.

Él estaba furioso.

—Coby—comenzó el mayor— ¿cuánto falta?

—Una hora señor.

—Bien, asegúrate de que sea menos.

— ¡Sí señor!

* * *

Frente a la entrada del Nivel 6 ''El Infierno Eterno'' estaba parado Hannyabal siguiendo las órdenes de su jefe.

' _Si vienen por aquí los dejaré pasar'_ pensó el hombre _'así culparán al jefe Magellan, lo despedirán y después Impel Down será mi prisión'_

—Oye—decidió preguntar a uno de sus subordinados— ¿si algo pasa aquí le echaran la culpa al Alcaide?

—Le echaran la culpa a usted Vice-Alcaide ya que el Alcaide Magellan está ocupado—comentó un guardia—probablemente lo despidan.

— ¿Ehhh? No puede ser—dijo en un tono de voz completamente decepcionado _'¿yo despedido? Esa sería una desgracia total, la desgracia más grande de la historia'_ —bueno supongo que tendré que tomarlo en serio.

En ese momento escuchan unos pasos y para sorpresa de todos los presentes se trataba de una mujer.

Una hermosa y sexy mujer, la mujer más bella del mundo.

—Ah… tengo calor—ronroneó ella—señores me ayudarían a refrescarme…oh pero qué estoy diciendo, por supuesto que lo harán ¿saben por qué?—les guiñó un ojo mientras hacía un movimiento sugerente con la ropa.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntaron sin poder evitarlo.

—Porque soy hermosa—Los guardias se estremecieron al verla, Hannyabal casi tiene un derrame nasal.

Esta empezó a caminar hacia el depósito mientras todos los trabajadores de Impel Down iban tras ella babeando y algunos ya sin poder evitar los derrames nasales, una vez todos entraron la puerta fue cerrada por ella.

—Bien…—comenzó el Vice-Alcaide con una voz pervertida.

— _ **OKAMA KENPO…**_

Afuera del lugar mientras el sitio estaba desocupado dos personas se acercaban sigilosamente.

—Nnnfufufu Bon-boy hizo un buen trabajo, hasta los Den Den Mushis cayeron muertos de amor.

—Bueno usar el rostro de Boa Hancock siempre da resultados—comentó Inazuma—deberíamos darnos prisa Iva-sama.

—Claro, vamos por Luffy-boy—la Reina Okama puso un gesto algo curioso—ya quiero conocer al retoño de nuestro jefe nnnfufufu.

—Se lo tenía bien escondido.

—Siempre supe que Dragon tenía un lado travieso—puso una sonrisa—la manera en que miraba a esa mujer no era normal.

—Por supuesto que no era normal—Inazuma no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo— ¿Cuándo se ha visto a Dragon caer tantas veces frente a una misma persona?

—Sí, incluso chocó contra una silla una vez—sonrió al recordar el accidente—al parecer nuestro querido Dragon-boy estuvo haciendo de las suyas.

Y así ambos revolucionarios ingresaron al Nivel 6.

* * *

' _Esto no está bien, él ya debería estar aquí'_ pensó el Capitán Mugiwara mientras fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Zoro no podía ver el rostro de su capitán pero lo conocía, Luffy había estado demasiado tiempo en silencio.

—La primera vez que estuve aquí mientras iba hacia la cocina me interceptó el tipo veneno—sonaba preocupado—es un bastardo pero es fuerte, ya debería estar aquí _—'tengo un mal presentimiento'_ apretó los puños.

Zoro no dijo nada por unos segundos mientras contemplaba la situación, tras pensar finalmente decidió hablar.

—Vuelve Luffy—dada la situación decidió usar los verdaderos nombres de sus nakamas—la verdad estoy algo preocupado por Nami y Usopp, yo me encargaré de esa cosa molesta que nos persigue.

Luffy lo pensó, él tampoco quería dejar a Zoro pero si había alguien capaz de cuidarse solo en esa prisión ese eran sin duda su espadachín por lo que sin mucho más preámbulo el capitán de goma asintió y dio la vuelta para ir en busca de su navegante y su francotirador mientras el peliverde se preparaba para enfrentar a su contrincante, el Guardián Demoniaco Minochihuahua.

* * *

Después de la visita de Law y Rocinante, Luffy había conseguido sentirse mejor pese a que todo su cuerpo dolía y que estaba muerto de hambre; el simple hecho de saber que incluso en medio de una enorme prisión submarina no estaba solo lo hacía sentir en paz.

—Esos hombres…—comenzó de pronto Robin y Luffy casi no pude de la felicidad, finalmente era ella quien empezaba una conversación—te dieron alguna especie de mensaje ¿no es así?

Él quería responder, realmente quería hacerlo pero ni siquiera Luffy era tan estúpido, sabía que si decía algo comprometería a Lawy y a Roci, él no podía permitirlo incluso si la que preguntaba era Robin pero al final no tuvo que hacerlo. Justo en ese momento la entrada del Nivel 6 fue abierta dejando entrar a dos de los tipos más raros que Luffy había visto alguna vez.

Y Luffy había visto a muchos tipos raros.

—Pero mira nada más—el ¿hombre? De pelo púrpura le dio una radiante sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su celda _'es como Izo pero Izo luce más bonito, quizás sea como Dadan… ¡Sí! Definitivamente luce más parecido a Dadan, bueno no importa se lo preguntaré después'_ —tú debes ser Luffy-boy, soy Ivankov y vine aquí en nombre de tu padre nnnfufufu.

¿Su padre? Luffy no sabía que Barbablanca tuviera ese tipo de amigos pero no le importaba, su oyaji no lo había olvidado.

— ¡Son amigos de oyaji!—exclamó felizmente.

—Pienso que sería una maravilla que Barba-boy sea mi amigo pero no, vine en nombre de tu otro padre.

— ¿Otro padre? ¿Tengo otro? Nunca lo había oído, es confuso ¿se puede tener dos padres?—frunció el ceño mientras recordaba parte de su bautismo—debe ser ese dragón que mencionaron, espera… ¿Soy hijo de un dragón? ¡Tan genial!—estrellitas aparecieron en sus ojos.

—Nnnfufufu no eres hijo de un dragón, tu padre se llama Dragon pero sí, eres un chico afortunado, tienes dos fuertes padres que te aman. Como sea estoy aquí para liberarte.

Eso hizo sonreír a Luffy.

—Entonces son mis nakamas ahora shishishi.

Inazuma se apresuró en cortar los barrotes y luego liberar a Luffy de las cadenas que lo apresaban mientras Ivankov hacía callar al resto de los prisioneros que gritaban pidiendo libertad también.

Una vez libre el chico salió.

— ¡Gracias shishshi!—ahora se puso algo más serio—ahora liberen a Robin, ella es de mi tripulación—como de costumbre Luffy ya estaba dando órdenes.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Exclamó la nombrada al principio sorprendida para finalmente decir con molestia evidente— ¡No! Creí haberte dicho que me dejaras en paz, yo quiero morir y nunca acepté unirme a tu tripulación.

—Pero yo ya decidí que te unes—Robin no supo que decir a eso—y si quieres morir hazlo después que ahora yo voy a salvarte.

Y sin más una vez que Inazuma la liberó Luffy tomó a una Robin que seguía protestando y la cargó sobre sus hombros para finalmente avanzar hacia la salida.

—Esa era ''La luz de la Revolución'' Nico Robin, no sabía que estaba aquí—comentó el hombre tijera.

—El gobierno lo debió mantener como un gran secreto, Dragon quería que ella se uniera a nuestra causa—una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ivankov—al parecer su adorable hijo se le adelantó.

Los revolucionarios finalmente avanzaron hacia la salida donde Luffy ya les había sacado una gran ventaja.

* * *

Usopp había logrado esquivar de nuevo, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir de esta manera, estaba agotado, ya no le quedaban muchas municiones, moría de miedo y no veía ninguna solución por mucho que pensara y pensara _'vamos Usopp ¡maldición! Entrenaste dos malditos años para no ser un jodido inútil y ahora que tu nakama te necesita no puedes hacer nada, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un bueno para nada ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Ponte a pensar de una jodida vez'_ pero poco a poco la desesperación se estaba apoderando de él por completo y cometió el error de mirar hacia su amiga, él solo quería tirarse de rodillas y largarse a llorar como un niño de cinco años mientras la veía de esa manera, la enérgica Nami caída y sin mostrar gesto alguno, con la piel pálida y la respiración superficial, el francotirador apretó los puños en un gesto de pura impotencia _'Nami'_ pensó y entonces vio al hombre girarse hacia ella.

¡Él no iba a permitirlo!

— ¡Ven por mí maldita bola venenosa!—hizo un disparo de fuego que logró encender parte del veneno, ganando así algunos minutos.

' _Luffy… ¿Dónde estás?'_ su mente ya estaba algo borrosa y a duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie.

—Eres valiente pero eso no es suficiente para acabar conmigo—' _curioso me diga valiente justamente a mi'_ pensó Usopp—pronto tendrás el mismo destino que esa mujer.

Y sin más Magellan le dio forma a su hidra venenosa, hizo una caminata imposiblemente lenta a los ojos del francotirador mientras se dirigía a lugar donde se encontraba su amiga.

—Es el fin, por perturbar la paz de Impel Down yo el Alcaide Magellan te condeno a muerte, toma tu castigo —y atacó.

El tiempo pareció detenerse justo en ese instante.

Usopp sin saber realmente como lo hizo de alguna manera consiguió moverse, con todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza corrió lazándose justo frente a Nami usando así su propio cuerpo como escudo.

— ¡NO TE DEJARÉ TOCAR A MI NAKAMA!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Y de pronto una enorme fuerza invadió por completo el lugar, tan potente, tan brutal y tan intimidante que el mismo Magellan se vio obligado a retroceder.

—Tú… ¿cómo te atreves?—era un susurro ronco pero a la vez peligroso, capaz de hacer estremecer a quien sea, una voluntad tan potente que era capaz incluso de hacer que el mundo se arrodillara ante sus deseos se hizo presente— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR A MIS NAKAMAS?!

Pocas veces se podían ver a Luffy más furioso.

Y pocas veces Usopp podría estar más aliviado, apenas vio a su capitán allí empezó a llorar sin parar, una sensación se seguridad absoluta lo invadió por completo.

—Usotoya _—'Luffy recuerda el apodo'_ pensó sorprendido Usopp _'claro que lo recuerda'_ decidió finalmente _'me está protegiendo, protege al Usopp de este mundo'_ —protégela.

— ¡Sí capitán!

Sin perder tiempo tomó a Nami y se la llevó.

— ¿Quién eres?—preguntó un molesto Magellan.

—Por tu culpa no logré llegar a mi hermano—comenzó ignorando la pregunta anterior—pero eso es algo que puedo perdonar ya que fui demasiado débil pero…

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Pero nunca te perdonaré por lastimarlos, ¡NO PERDONARÉ A NADIE QUE LASTIME A MIS NAKAMAS!—nunca olvidaría la respiración superficial de Nami o el grito desesperado de Usopp.

Y con eso en mente el joven capitán atacó, sin piedad y con todas sus fuerzas.

Magellan no pudo hacer nada.

* * *

Impel Down estaba siendo totalmente rodeado por un gran número de buques de guerra y justo en el centro venía Kizaru ya listo para iniciar la acción.

Él no iba a permitir que la escoria pirata escapara.

* * *

En el Nivel 3 ''El Infierno Desértico'' ya los hermanos mayores habían logrado acabar con sus respectivas bestias al igual que Sanji quien se encargó también de la bestia que perseguía a su amada Robin-chuan y el otro Franky por lo que solo les quedaba el Basilisk que fue lo más difícil.

La razón, Robin creía que era adorable y no quería lastimarlo, lo que dio como resultado a un Sanji deprimido y celoso, Sabo y Ace intentando atacar para ser interceptados por el deprimido Sanji quien defendería algo que amaba su hermosa Robin-chuan con su vida, el otro Franky negando con la cabeza diciendo que estaban todos locos para ser golpeado por Robin, al final la bestia fue derribada por el otro Sabo quien acababa de llegar del Nivel 2 y que a su vez fue golpeado también por Robin.

De pronto el bebé Den Den Mushi que Sanji llevaba consigo empezó a sonar.

—Diga—contestó sin perder tiempo.

— ¡Sanjino soy yo Usotoya!—rápidamente habló el francotirador— ¿estás solo?

—No, Robin-chan, los dos Sabos, Ace y el otro Franky están aquí.

—Bien, escucha ya tenemos a Luffy por lo que es hora de salir.

— ¡Lu! ¡Quiero hablar con mi hermanito!—gritó de fondo Ace.

— ¿Él está bien?—preguntó el pirata Sabo.

— ¿Le duele algo?—esta vez fue el revolucionario.

— ¡Silencio!—les gritó Sanji—sigue por favor Usotoya.

—La prisión está repleta de guardias por lo que para salir tendremos que causar un caos.

—No te preocupes—el cocinero sonrió—eso es lo que mejor hacemos.

—Cuento con ustedes chicos—y así el francotirador colgó.

—Bien ya oyeron, tenemos que hacer disturbios.

—Será divertido—la diversión era evidente en la voz de Ace.

* * *

Actualmente en el Nivel 5.5 ''New Kama Land''.

La mente de Nami todavía se sentía borrosa pero ella estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para saber que su amigo no estaba allí y recordaba algunas cosas que estaban a punto de volverla loca.

Su último recuerdo claro fue del hombre venenoso haciendo varios ataques y una pequeña bola de veneno impactando en ella.

— ¿Y Usopp?—preguntó preocupada apenas pudo hablar bien, ella sabía que era él. Era la voz de Usopp la que le susurraba ''No te rindas Nami'', ''tú eres la navegante ¿Qué se supone que haremos sin ti?'', ''Nami no te atrevas a morirte, si lo haces no te lo perdonaré nunca''.

Esas palabras le habían dado mucha fuerza, le habían ayudado a seguir adelante y no rendirse.

—Tranquila Nami-girl, Nariz-boy es más fuerte de lo que parece, los lobos lo hirieron bastante pero sobrevivirá, en cuanto a ti fuiste afortunada por encontrarme rápido y sobretodo porque el veneno que impactó en ti fue una cantidad mínima.

En ese momento un lloroso Luffy entró a la sala donde se encontraba la navegante y la Reina Okama.

— ¡NAMI!—sin pensarlo dos veces saltó sobre su amiga para darle un enorme abrazo con la cara totalmente mojada por las lágrimas—yho pwenseh qwesh eshtuavash mujeshtah (yo pensé que estabas muerta).

Cuando escaparon de Magellan Usopp empezó a caminar llegando así al Nivel 5 ''El Infierno Congelante'', sin tener más lugar hacia donde ir el francotirador decidió ingresar. Allí luchó contra el frío y contra los lobos con todas sus fuerzas en un desesperado intento de seguir las órdenes de su capitán y proteger a Nami hasta que ya no pudo más y terminó colapsando. Ambos Mugiwara fueron recogidos por Inazuma quien a pedido del otro Luffy fue por ellos, él los había reconocido a través del monitor pues Usopp en un intento de ayudar a la respiración de Nami le había quitado la máscara.

Y así acabaron en el paraíso okama a cuidados de Ivankov.

—Idiota estoy bien—dijo Nami suavemente, casi lo golpeó pero al final decidió no hacerlo y simplemente le devolvió el abrazo pues aunque no lo admitiera ella había estado demasiado preocupada por la otra versión de su capitán.

En ese momento ingresó Inazuma ya listo para informar.

—El joven Usopp ya informó a sus aliados, es finalmente hora de movernos Iva-sama.

—Nnnfufufu bien, finalmente dejaremos este sitio. Inazuma llama a mis cielos y diles que es hora de la guerra, saldremos en unos minutos.

—Entendido—con una reverencia final el hombre tijera salió del lugar.

— ¿Movernos?—preguntó curiosa Nami.

—Sí, tus amigos ya deben estar causando disturbios para distraer a los guardias, usaremos esta oportunidad y nos aseguraremos de que Luffy-boy salga de la prisión a salvo.

—Tan de repente… y ¿por qué quieres ayudar a Luffy?

—Es el hijo de mi camarada, no puedo permitir que muera, lo mantendré a salvo aunque me cueste la vida.

Nami miró a la Reina con admiración.

—IVASH-SAMDSH (¡IVA-SAN!)—Luffy saltó a abrazar a Ivankov.

— ¡Oye no me asfixies mocoso!

— ¡WAAA!—Luffy solo siguió llorando.

* * *

El Vice-Alcaide Hannyabal finalmente había logrado liberarse y ahora junto a sus subordinados corrían a toda velocidad mientras escuchaban horrorizados las noticias a través del bebé Den Den Mushi que no paraba de sonar.

— ¡El Alcaide Magellan está fuera de combate!

— ¡Jefe necesitamos refuerzos en el Nivel 3! ¡Los prisioneros han escapado!

— ¡De acuerdo resistan!—en eso colgó y llamó a sus otros subordinados— ¡Sadie-chan lleva a tus guardianes demoniacos al Nivel tres!

— ¡Ya están ahí! Pero todos fueron derrotados jefe ¿Qué hacemos?

— ¡¿Qué?!—Hannyabal ya estaba a punto de entrar en pánico—Está bien resiste, llamaré a Saldeath—en eso colgó y empezó a llamar al jefe de los Blugoris— ¡Saldeath muévete hacia el nivel 3 con todos los guardias que puedas llevar!

— ¡Sí señor!

Una vez colgó casi de inmediato el Den Den Mushi empieza a sonar de nuevo.

— ¡Vice-Alcaide necesitamos refuerzos en el Nivel 2, los presos escaparon y no podemos hacer nada!

Un guardia con otro Den Den Mushi en mano se acercó corriendo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Jefe los presos del Nivel 4 escaparon! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

— ¡Señor Hannyabal en el Nivel 5 apareció Emporio Ivankov!—informaba otro guardia justo en ese momento.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿No se supone que murió hace años?

—Al parecer no y…—el guardia dudó.

— ¡DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

—Tiene un ejército con él, al parecer son todos los presos que habían desaparecido en los últimos 10 años más o menos.

—…Un ejército…—el hombre ya no sabía cómo reaccionar— ¡UN JODIDO EJÉRCITO!

—Y también en medio del ejército se encuentran los criminales del Nivel 6 Monkey D. Luffy y Nico Robin…

—…

De milagro el Vice-Alcaide no sufrió un infarto en ese momento.

* * *

El ejército okama de Ivankov luchaba valientemente contra toda persona que amenazara con interponerse en su camino.

Sobre la cabeza de la Reina iba Nami quien dirigía la operación, a su vez Ivankov con sus pestañas mortales y su cabeza gigante se abría paso sin problemas, Usopp que había sido inyectado con hormonas de adrenalina luchaba también diciendo que no le temía a nadie mientras tuviera consigo a su ejército de 8000 soldados, Inazuma cortaba a todo el mundo, Robin de mala gana también corría sin saber dónde más ir y a su lado decidido a protegerla iba Luffy quien daba un gran grito de guerra mientras repartía golpes por doquier.

En un momento en medio del caos Robin debido a las torturas y el hambre a las que estuvo sometida durante días no pudo soportar y tropezó, Luffy al no notarla a su lado se detuvo y retrocedió para buscarla terminando así alejado del grupo grande y quedando por su cuenta. Fue allí cuando un furioso Hannyabal apareció.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacerle esto a mi prisión?!—gruñó furioso y atacó a Robin.

Luffy se paró frente a Robin protectoramente logrando defenderla del ataque del mayor.

— ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a mi nakama!—declaró.

' _Nakama'_ Robin se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra, una calidez la invadió por completo como una suave manta protectora al ver la reconfortante espalda de Luffy luchando por ella.

Nunca nadie había luchado por ella.

'' — _Oye Zoro, ¿cómo es que funcionan las marchas?_

— _No estoy muy seguro… bien no sé cómo lo hace con la cuarta pero cuando quiere hacer la segunda se ubica en esta posición…_

— _Hmm ya veo y luego…_

— _Él acelera su circulación, puede resistirlo por su cuerpo de goma._

— _¡Oh! Tan genial, creo que ya lo tengo shishishi''_

' _No quiero que nadie vuelva a lastimarse para protegerme, esta vez el que protege seré yo'_

Con el vapor saliendo en la clásica posición y con la determinación de proteger a los suyos Luffy hizo su movimiento.

— _ **GEAR SECOND: GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL…**_

* * *

Los Mugiwara y los hijos de Barbablanca finalmente habían conseguido reunirse en el Nivel 3 donde también ya estaban listos para partir.

— ¿Dónde está Lu?—la voz de Ace se podía escuchar preocupada.

—Usotoya dijo que ya lo tenían, debe estar bien—comentó Sanji.

—Pero…

—Acelino-san nosotros estamos igual de preocupados—comenzó Robin—pero quizás debería confiar más en su hermano y en nuestros nakamas.

Los Sombrero de Paja no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo con la duras palabras de la arqueóloga.

—Ace—Sabo le puso una mano en el hombro, el pirata decidió usar el verdadero nombre de su hermano—Lu es fuerte, quizás es momento de que nosotros lo asumamos.

—Sab…

En ese momento un enorme estruendo se escuchó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Chicos hola shishishi!—el capitán Mugiwara gritó contento.

El enorme ejército de okamas había llegado, con Luffy al frente quien estaba tomando a Zoro de la camisa para que este no se pierda y justo detrás de ellos Ivankov y los suyos venían también.

Todos se habían encontrado en el Nivel 4 y juntos llegaron hasta aquí.

—Oh, así que estos son tus aliados Mugiwara-boy.

— ¡Sí! Son mis nakamas shishishi.

— ¡WAAA!—gritó Sanji escondiéndose detrás de Franky.

— ¿Cómo consiguieron un ejército okama de aliados?—preguntó Sabo el revolucionario sorprendido de ver allí a sus compañeros Ivankov e Inazuma.

—Yohohoho estas cosas siempre pasan Sabomore-san, uno se acostumbra con el paso del tiempo—dijo Brook ya más que acostumbrado a que sus nakamas consiguieran extraños pero formidables aliados.

— ¡Todo el mundo hacia la salida!—gritó la reina.

—Oigan ¿Dónde está Lu?

— ¡Aquí!—gritó Sombrero de Paja Luffy.

—Tú no—Ace negó con la cabeza—el otro Luffy.

El silencio invadió el lugar hasta que finalmente escucharon la alegre y conocida voz.

— ¡CHICOS!—gritó un sonriente Luffy seguido de una agotada Robin que a duras penas podía mantener el ritmo del chico de goma.

— ¡LUFFY!—tanto Ace como los dos Sabos abordaron a Luffy con un enorme abrazo de oso. Los hermanos mayores casi sueltan lágrimas, al hermano menor por su parte solo le bastó reconocerlos para largarse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente estaba en casa.

* * *

Habían logrado salir y finalmente fuera de la prisión se dispusieron a tomar un acorazado. Cuando lograron abordar uno, Zoro, Sanji y su capitán se encargaban de retrasar a los otros buques que se encontraban a la izquierda, mientras los demás se ocupaban de los de la derecha, Nami estaba buscando una ruta de escape más segura y Franky estaba en el timón. Pero en un descuido le quitaron la vista de encima, todos lo hicieron, todos menos él.

Él nunca dejaba de observarlo, lo hacía desde que eran niños.

Por lo que en cuanto notó a un Almirante elevarse en el cielo predijo su movimiento y actuó unos segundos antes.

Kizaru disparó.

El impacto le dio de lleno.

— ¡SABO!

' _Los siento hermanito, es el trabajo del hermano mayor proteger al pequeño'_ pensó Sabo antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	17. Hermanos

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

'' **Hermanos''**

Nico Robin, o más bien un clon suyo, se estaba escondiendo en las sombras mientras observaba a un gran número de oficiales marinos enloqueciendo por los destrozos causados por sus nakamas, eso en parte le causaba gracia pero su rostro lo mantenía completamente serio.

Ella estaba preparada para abrir las puertas de la justicia para sus amigos apenas se diera la oportunidad. Se aseguraría de que todos salieran de allí a salvo.

' _Luego debo tener una pequeña charla con ella'_ pensó con algo de tristeza al recordar a su otra versión.

* * *

Habían logrado salir y finalmente estaban fuera de la prisión, pronto se dispusieron a tomar un acorazado. Cuando lograron abordar uno, Zoro, Sanji y su capitán se encargaban de retrasar a los otros buques que se encontraban a la izquierda, mientras los demás se ocupaban de los de la derecha, Nami estaba buscando una ruta de escape más segura y Franky estaba en el timón. Pero en un descuido le quitaron la vista de encima, todos lo hicieron, todos menos él.

Él nunca dejaba de observarlo, lo hacía desde que eran niños.

Por lo que en cuanto notó a un Almirante elevarse en el cielo predijo su movimiento y actuó unos segundos antes.

Kizaru disparó.

El impacto le dio de lleno.

— ¡SABO!—fue el grito desesperado que salió de los labios de Luffy para segundos después sentir a su hermano desplomarse en sus brazos.

—Oh vaya, vaya supongo que cometí un error—se burló Kizaru quien rápidamente estaba ya preparando un nuevo ataque—no hay remedio, solo lo haré de nuevo.

En ese momento el capitán Mugiwara, el revolucionario y Ace saltaron en coordinación perfecta, con una mezcla de furia e instinto protector inmenso realizaron cada uno un ataque hacia el Almirante, todos los presentes pudieron notarlo, incluso aquellos que no sabían de quienes se trataba entendieron, en sus movimientos se podía leer perfectamente el mensaje.

''No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano''

— _ **RED HAWK/HIKEN…**_

Derribaron a Kizaru quien terminó estrellándose contra uno de los muchos acorazados, por supuesto aquello no era suficiente para acabar con un almirante pero por lo menos lo dejaría fuera de combate por unos minutos, al mismo tiempo;

—¡Lo tengo!—gritó Nami mientras le pasaba a Franky la ruta que había estado trazando, el ciborg no perdió tiempo manejando a su vez el timón como un experto, pronto estuvieron frente a la enorme Puerta de la Justicia que para la estupefacción de los marinos se abrió ante los piratas, dándoles así una oportunidad de escapar.

Zoro y Sanji seguían luchando en un intento de mantener lejos las bombas y los ataques de los contrarios al igual que el resto de los Sombrero de Paja, Ivankov e Inazuma junto a todos los okamas y presos de Impel Down luchaban también.

Todos estaban aturdidos, sentían la desesperación en lo más profundo de sus maltratados cuerpos pero no podían permitirse un error, tenían que escapar. Se movían por instinto pero en el corazón de todos los presentes estaba gravada para siempre la imagen de aquella desgarradora escena, aquel acto de amor más puro e inmenso que habían visto y por el bien de esos hermanos saldrían de allí a como dé lugar.

Luffy estaba temblando, el joven pirata no sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido; el terror más profundo y absoluto que nunca había sentido empezó a invadirlo cuando poco a poco al recuperarse del shock inicial _'no, esto es no está pasando, no puede ser… Sabo no, nononono'_ él sentía el corazón de su hermano todavía latiendo, olía la sangre salir del cuerpo de Sabo sin parar, sentía a la sangre manchar su propio cuerpo.

La sangre de Sabo.

La sangre de su hermano.

Su hermano estaba muriendo justo en sus brazos… y todo era por su culpa.

— ¡Sabo!—en medio de la desesperación lo agarró más fuerte tratando al mismo tiempo de ser cuidadoso—no te preocupes, estarás bien, te curaremos Sabo…

—… …

— ¡No puedes morir!—' _no puedes dejarme'_ pensó en medio de su desesperación—tenemos un médico, ya verás… ¡CHOPPER! ¡QUE ALGUIEN TRAIGA A CHOPPER RÁPIDO!

—Lu… ya... ya no se p..puede hacer nada…—le dio una sonrisa triste.

El más joven solo negó intentando decir algo pero fallando miserablemente, ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

' _No me mires así Luffy, no pongas esa cara… como si tu mundo entero estuviera desapareciendo'_ a Sabo le rompía el corazón verlo así, el joven pirata sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, no existía un médico capaz de curarlo pero justo allí viendo la cara de su adorado hermanito desfigurarse completamente, perdiéndose en un inmenso mar de desesperación él sentía que quien estaba muriendo justo allí era Luffy y no él.

Con un enorme esfuerzo movió su cuerpo, logró quitarse por completo la máscara y el sombrero, con sus últimas fuerzas unió su frente con la de su hermano, con su brazo izquierdo lo tomó en un medio abrazo y con la otra mano acarició suavemente el tatuaje que los identificaba como hijos de Barbablanca que Luffy llevaba.

Sin despegar la vista de aquellos ojos llenos de una pureza, pureza que no había desaparecido desde que se conocieron hace ya más de 12 años Sabo dijo aquello que había guardado en su corazón durante tanto tiempo.

—…Gracias… gracias por darme una r..razón para vivir, g..gracias por llegar a mi vida…—le dio una sonrisa tan llena de amor que dolía—esto no es tu culpa, dile a Ace que tampoco es suya… u..ustedes son mi más grande tesoro…—una tos con sangre lo detuvo por unos segundos pero pronto volvió a hablar—dile a oyaji que lo amo y también a los demás…

—Sabo—Luffy intentó sonar firme pero falló, su voz se rompió por completo y las lágrimas corrían por su cara inundándolo inevitablemente—no me hagas esto, diles eso tú mismo.

Sabo negó con una amable media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

—Desearía no irme tan pronto… —cerró sus ojos por unos segundos intentando no llorar para terminar fallando al igual que su hermano pequeño _'no estarás solo Lu, Ace siempre estará ahí para ti y Ace, no hagas nada estúpido, Luffy te necesita y sé que tú también lo necesitas a él'_ pensó sin poder evitar que la preocupación lo invadiera al pensar en sus dos hermanos pelinegros—gracias por ser mi adorable hermano pequeño… te amo Lu y también a Ace… realmente desearía estar aquí para verte ser el Rey Pirata pero no importa, estoy seguro que lo lograrás –con la sonrisa más amplia que pudo dar se despidió—…adiós…

' _Los siento hermanito, es el trabajo del hermano mayor proteger al pequeño'_ pensó Sabo antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Apenas notó que el ataque del almirante dio de lleno en el otro Sabo Chopper salió corriendo, el pequeño doctor sabía que necesitaría sangre y un equipo médico adecuado para tratarlo ya que todo lo que tenía en poder solo eran materiales para primeros auxilios básicos. No tardó más que unos segundos en llegar a su destino, afortunadamente la marina equipaba perfectamente sus naves por lo que encontró todo lo que necesitaba, sin perder tiempo tomó los materiales para correr hacia el suministro de sangre, no sabía de que tipo era Sabo pero afortunadamente encontró suficiente del tipo universal, ya con todo en sus manos volvió lo más rápido que pudo a la cubierta.

Al llegar vio el cuerpo del pirata desplomarse como un peso muerto sobre Luffy, Chopper no le prestó atención a nada más y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia los hermanos.

' _¡Sabo todavía no está muerto! No puede estarlo'_

— ¡SAABOO!—el desgarrador grito salido de Luffy fue como una puñalada para el joven doctor, se estremeció al verlo de esa manera.

Algo en Luffy se había roto y estaba seguro de que incluso si Sabo sobrevivía el hijo más joven de Barbablanca nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

 _'Oh Luffy'_ pensó tristemente _'¿así te sentiste aquella vez?'_ Chopper se sentía enfermo solo al imaginar a su capitán en medio de una guerra presenciando la muerte de su hermano mayor completamente solo, no estuvieron con él cuando perdió a Ace, no estuvieron con él cuando Luffy más los necesitó, ningún Sombrero de Paja olvidaría eso nunca. Todos se sentían culpables pero habían decidido seguir adelante e intentar perdonarse a sí mismos en honor a la memoria de Ace y sobre todo por Luffy, por su valiente capitán que había regresado del mismísimo infierno solo por ellos.

 _'Pero ahora estoy aquí'_ la determinación recorría cada parte de su cuerpo _'no permitiré que vuelva a pasar'._

* * *

'' _Gracias por amarme…''_

' _¡No! No otra vez…. No puedo soportarlo otra vez'_ todo el mundo de Luffy comenzó a tambalearse, los recuerdos en su cabeza y la escena frente suyo se distorsionaban a su alrededor. De pronto se encontraba de nuevo en MarineFord viendo a la gente morir a su alrededor, viendo al Gigante Ossan luchar junto a toda su tripulación, viendo a su abuelo allí con la expresión más dolorosa que le había visto nunca, viendo a la gente tratar a su hermano como un premio en exhibición, él de nuevo estaba corriendo soportando un dolor inmenso en todo su cuerpo, corriendo desesperadamente para llegar a Ace, corriendo para nunca alcanzarlo, él de nuevo estaba viendo a Akainu, de nuevo estaba escuchando las palabras de su hermano mientras sentía la sangre caer sin parar marcando todo su mundo, Ace de nuevo estaba rompiendo su promesa.

Luffy estaba solo otra vez.

Luffy no podía perder a otro hermano, él no sobreviviría a eso de nuevo.

Su cuerpo temblaba y sus propias uñas desgarraban su piel por la fuerza de sus puños, ninguna palabra salía de sus labios fruto del shock, tambaleante comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio para acelerar poco a poco a medida que se acercaba a él, terror puro recorría todo su cuerpo.

El mundo de pronto se sentía muy frío.

Una mano lo detuvo, una mano huesuda que debería sentirse fría pero Luffy estaba seguro, nunca había sentido un tacto más cálido antes.

—Luffy-san no lo olvide, usted no está solo—Luffy jadeó—confíe en nosotros, en Chopper-san, su tripulación no dejará que usted pierda a un hermano de nuevo.

Poco a poco unas rebeldes lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos sin su permiso.

Luffy a pesar de todavía estar temblando miró a su alrededor, vio a Zoro y a Sanji luchando incasablemente contra todo ser que se les ponía enfrente, vio a Nami dirigir a todo el mundo mientras al mismo tiempo creaba grandes olas con sus tormentas, vio a Franky manejar el timón como un experto para ponerlos a todos a salvo, vio a Usopp parado valientemente frente al ejército okama dando órdenes a la vez que disparaba todo tipo de cosas a sus enemigos, vio a Robin acabar con un sinnúmero de marinos que intentaban disparar desde los otros barcos, vio a Chopper tratando desesperadamente de salvar a su hermano, vio a los otros Franky y Robin consolando a su otra versión, incluso Brook que estaba parado justo frente suyo tenía su espada desfundada y claramente estaba en guardia protegiéndolo.

Todos su nakamas estaban allí, todos estaban arriesgando sus vidas en un intento desesperado de darle tiempo a Sabo. Todos fueron sin dudar a Impel Down para salvarlo.

De pronto el mundo ya no estaba tan frío.

Con las lágrimas en el olvido y su determinación renovada completamente, el aura de capitán de hizo presente, con la voz más firme que pudo emplear dio sus votos.

— ¡CONFÍO EN USTEDES CHICOS!—los Mugiwara no podían verlo pero sabían que una gran y salvaje sonrisa estaba pintada en la cara de su capitán— ¡VAMOS A PATEAR ALGUNOS TRASEROS MARINOS!

Los marinos presentes iban a conocer el infierno.

* * *

Sabo no sabía cómo reaccionar, cuando se lanzó a atacar a Kizaru fue un acto meramente instintivo pero ahora no sabía realmente qué hacer. Todo se sentía irreal, realmente todo era tan extraño, en especial verse a sí mismo al borde de la muerte aunque en realidad no era él.

' _¡Luffy!'_ recordó de pronto _'¿cómo pude olvidarme de él?'_ se reprochó a sí mismo, su hermano pequeño debía de estar recordándolo, no había forma de que Luffy no recordara a Ace, volteó en un intento de llegar a él cuando lo vio con el músico de su tripulación, Brook, él lo estaba consolando y por la expresión de su hermanito lo estaba haciendo bien, un suspiro de alivio abandonó su cuerpo.

' _Tienes una gran tripulación Lu'_ pensó sin poder evitarlo pero el alivio no le duró mucho tiempo al recordar que Luffy no era su único hermano allí _'¡Ace!'_

Giró en busca del pecoso, al verlo Sabo jadeó, los ojos de Ace, esos ojos que eran la única parte visible que daba la máscara estaban casi al borde de la locura.

Lenta pero firmemente se acercó a él.

' _Tenía que ser él, sus hermanos menores no podían morir antes que él'_ sus llamas se estaban desbordando, Ace no podía aceptarlo, se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía perder a su hermano _'es un maldita mentira ¿verdad? ¡No puede estar pasando!'_

—No…—negó desesperado—tú no, por favor…—suplicó.

Ace nunca suplicaba. Casi corriendo se acercó solo para ser detenido por uno firmes brazos.

— ¡SUÉLTAME!—liberó una gran cantidad de llamas intentando quemar al contrario.

—Soy de fuego, eso no funciona conmigo—inhaló lentamente para tranquilizarse y de paso también a Ace—escucha debes calmarte…

— ¡¿CÓMO PRETENDES QUE ME CALME CUANDO MI HERMANO ESTÁ MURIENDO FRENTE MÍO?! ¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO MALDICIÓN!

—No puedes hacer nada—Sabo mantenía su voz neutra pero el tono era contundente.

— ¡QUE ME SUELTES BASTARDO!—le dio un golpe terminando así ambos en el piso, ira pura lo invadió y encontró en el revolucionario una manera perfecta de descargarse, su precisión era muy mala debido a la angustia pero su fuerza seguía siendo enorme— ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA! ¡SOLO CÁLLATE!—por cada palabra daba un golpe— ¡ES MI HERMANO MENOR, NO PUEDE MORIR ANTES QUE YO!

—Por solo dos meses…—susurro Sabo compasivamente, unas pocas lágrimas cayeron entonces sobre el rubio, de pronto los golpes de Ace perdieron fuerza, el pecoso lo agarró de la camisa con sus puños temblando, más vulnerable que nunca.

—Sabo y Luffy son mi razón de vivir, ellos no pueden morir, ¿qué se supones que haré si los pierdo?—su voz se rompió—solo soy un desgraciado, el hijo de un demonio y si alguien debe morir aquí ese debería ser yo.

El golpe más duro que había recibido en toda la vida impactó en su cara.

Sabo estaba completamente furioso.

— ¡SI VUELVES A DECIR ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO MORIRÁS, PORQUE TE MATARÉ YO MISMO IMBÉCIL!—ahora era él el que daba los golpes.

—Sabo…

Entonces lo escucharon.

— ¡CONFÍO EN USTEDES CHICOS! ¡VAMOS A PATEAR ALGUNOS TRASEROS MARINOS!

Como había sido desde que eran niños fue él quien acabó con su disputa. La sola voz de Luffy bastaba para tranquilizar a Sabo y a Ace, los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente y pese a que venían de mundos distintos esa conexión que tuvieron desde niños se hizo presente, solo con gestos acordaron una tregua.

Si Luffy iba a luchar entonces ellos también.

Ace no pudo evitar mirar en dirección de su hermano herido pero al ver al pequeño nakama de Luffy junto a ese extraño okama de cabeza enorme y pelo púrpura logró tranquilizarse _'Sab está en buenas manos'_ se dijo y se preparó para la batalla _'no te atrevas a morir rubio idiota, si lo haces soy capaz de ir al infierno solo para golpearte'_

* * *

En el acorazado marino Kizaru finalmente había logrado recuperarse del horrible golpe, Borsalino era normalmente tranquilo y la verdad disfrutaba de sobremanera al burlarse de sus enemigos pero esta vez estaba enojado, no solo falló su ataque sino que también permitió que tres idiotas lo derribaran dejando a una nave fugitiva cruzar la Puerta de la Justicia.

Sin perder tiempo el usuario de la Pika Pika no Mi dio un saltó elevándose en lo alto de cielo y con todas sus fuerzas dio una de sus mortales patadas.

Fue justo en ese entonces que sucedió.

—Pueden ser un trio de idiotas pero no permitiré que los lastimes—dio una sonrisa—después de todo son mis hermanitos-yoi.

Frente al acorazado con sus hermosas y peligrosas llamas azules estaba Marco el Phoenix, protegiendo fielmente a sus tres muchachos.

De pronto sintieron una gran agitación y los marinos no pudieron evitarlo, temblaron de miedo al verlo.

Surgiendo desde el agua, tan imponente como siempre, el gigantesco Moby Dick seguido de todos los barcos aliados se hizo presente.

Barbablanca había llegado.

* * *

— ¡No puedes hacer esto!—gritó sin poder evitar que el pánico escapara de su voz— ¡somos aliados!

—Soy el ''Héroe de la Marina'' puedo darme algunos lujos —una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro—y tú no eres más que basura pirata, nunca debiste meterte con mis nietos Marshall D. Teach.

Ese día Teach vivió en carne propia la furia del hombre que había acorralado a Roger.

Garp por su parte estaba tranquilo, puede que Sengoku se molestara porque acabó con un Shichibukai pero el Almirante de Flota lo perdonó a pesar de conocer a su familia y sobre todo por haber criado a Ace, esta solo era una cosa más que perdonar.

* * *

En una de las bases secretas del Ejército Revolucionario, Monkey D. Dragon estaba tranquilo, al principio tuvo sus dudas pero en el fondo sabía que llamar a su padre era lo correcto, Garp amaba su trabajo pero también amaba a su nieto, el ''Hombre más Buscado del Mundo'' también recordaba las charla que había tenido con ese viejo hombre.

'' — _Iré por él, Luffy es mi hijo…_

— _También es mi hijo…_

— _Guararara no te preocupes mocoso, traeré sano y salvo a nuestro hijo..._

— _Lo dejo en tus manos entonces. ''_

Sí, fue una buena idea decidió entonces pero Dragon todavía no estaba del todo conforme con que Barbablanca tomara a Luffy como su hijo.

—Bueno, supongo que todavía puedo negociar con el viejo del bigote—sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en su cara—y supongo que también tendré que ganarme la confianza de mi muchacho.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Estamos en el penúltimo capítulo, todavía no me lo creo.**

 **Bien disculpen por la tardanza pero en estos días me mudé de casa (ahora vivo sola) y bueno finalmente pude mandar a instalar el internet, todo ha sido una locura, lo siento.**

 **En fin ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leer y por favor déjenme sus críticas.**

 **Besos.**

 **Bye Bye.**


	18. Despedidas

**NOTA: One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

'' **Despedidas''**

Habían pasado tres días desde que escaparon con éxito de Impel Down.

La llegada de Barbablanca era un hecho que la Marina no predijo, ninguno de los oficiales presentes podría enfrentar al Yonko, Kizaru era el único que podría brindar batalla pero ni siquiera el Almirante era suficiente para enfrentar a los más de mil enemigos presentes, por lo que para su más grande vergüenza no tuvieron más opción que dejarlos escapar, Borsalino no recordaba una humillación tan grande en todos sus años de servicio.

La noticia no tardó en llegar a los altos mandos. Una furia inmensa invadió al Almirante de Flota Sengoku cuando el Gobierno Mundial lo obligó a encubrirlo todo, no ayudó que poco después recibiera la noticia de que Garp había acabado con un Shichibukai, que dos de los presos fugados fueran revolucionarios y para empeorar la situación la oriunda de Ohara, Nico Robin, también hubiera desaparecido.

Una gran migraña lo estaba atacando en ese instante.

Rocinante ingresó en ese momento llevando algo de té consigo para su padre adoptivo. Se sentía algo culpable ya que él había ayudado con la fuga de Luffy pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, ese chico era casi un hermano para Law, no había forma en que lo dejara morir; aun así no perdía nada siendo amable.

' _No tienes remedio Cora-san'_ había dicho su muchacho y Rocinante no podía evitar estar de acuerdo.

—Aquí tiene Sengoku-san—dijo poniendo el té frente al hombre mientras se sentaba.

—Gracias…

Pasaron unos minutos en un silencio agradable que solo era roto por el sonido provocado por Rocinante quien empezó a llenar algunos de los documentos del Almirante de Flota y Sengoku que le señalaba en contadas ocasiones algunos puntos en los que debía prestar especial atención, de alguna manera la presencia del alto rubio había conseguido tranquilizar al mayor por completo.

—Sabes Rocinante—empezó de pronto—estoy considerando retirarme.

— ¿Retirarse?—exclamó algo sorprendido—pero usted…

—Ya estoy viejo—sonrió sin poder evitarlo—y me aseguraré de llevar conmigo al idiota de Garp antes de que ese loco destruya a la Marina.

Rocinante soltó una carcajada al imaginarlo.

— ¿A quién desea de sucesor?

—Kuzan, no importa lo tenga que hacer convenceré a ese vago de que tome el puesto—una mirada determinada se posó en sus rasgos—y también haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para convencer a esos tipos.

Sengoku no se iría hasta no asegurarse de que Aokiji se convirtiera en el Almirante de Flota.

* * *

Un apático silencio que solo era interrumpido por algunas personas que entraban y salían del lugar invadía la sala de enfermería del Moby Dick, Chopper junto a Ivankov consiguieron evitar el trágico final del otro Sabo, luego con ayuda de llamas de Marco aseguraron las heridas para finalmente poder mover el delicado cuerpo al gran barco, el pequeño reno ha estado cuidando del joven desde entonces pero ya habían pasado tres días y el pirata rubio no daba señales de despertar.

El ambiente en el barco no era bueno, los revolucionarios junto al ejército okama y los presos fugados de Impel Down no tardaron en partir a bordo de uno de los acorazados, nadie podía culparlos por querer huir del lugar tan pronto pudieran pues se podía sentir la tensión en el aire aunque había mejorado un poco gracias a Barbablanca quien se había mantenido firme y sereno influenciando de esa manera a su tripulación, de alguna manera eso también les había pasado a ellos; Luffy se mantuvo tranquilo e increíblemente positivo a pesar del estado de Sabo, la actitud de su capitán influyó en todos ellos dando así un resultado bastante alentador, Chopper sentía menos presión al trabajar, el doctor estuvo determinado desde el principio pero sin duda fue la absoluta fe de su capitán lo que le dio la confianza necesaria.

El estado de Sabo era sumamente delicado, cualquier fallo y podrían perderlo, de hecho Chopper estaba seguro de que la única razón por la que seguía con vida era por su propia voluntad de vivir.

Sabo aún no quería partir y Chopper se aseguraría de ayudarlo con eso.

En cuanto al otro Luffy y a Ace, bueno, era difícil sin duda. El menor de los tres hermanos se pasó horas llorando, la culpa casi había consumido a Luffy por completo y no se atrevía a ver a Sabo, estuvo horas encerrado en su camarote y pese a que todo el mundo intentó hablar con él para animarlo o hacerlo ver las cosas como son, nadie obtuvo resultado.

Y Ace estaba incluso peor, el pecoso no quería comer, mantenía en tensión todo su cuerpo, el instinto asesino se podía sentir a kilómetros y difícilmente lograban sacar palabras de él sin obtener antes quemaduras de primer grado o peores.

Fue al tercer día que Shirohige llamó a su Segundo Comandante y ambos se encerraron en la habitación del mayor, pasaron unas dos horas sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera acto de presencia pero nadie estaba preocupado ya que sabían que alguien con la personalidad Ace solo se abriría por completo frente a la persona que más respetaba en el mundo y el pecoso necesitaba desesperadamente desahogar toda la montaña de sentimientos que lo habían invadido desde que secuestraron a su hermanito y estuvieron a punto de matar al otro sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto; cuando finalmente salieron Ace lucía mucho mejor, sus músculos estaban menos tensos y todos pudieron ver el color rojizo en sus ojos, una señal clara de su llanto pero como muestra de respeto nadie lo señaló.

De Luffy no supieron nada pero también notaron que el Capitán Mugiwara había desaparecido, de alguna manera las personas a bordo del gran Moby Dick lograban hacerse una idea del paradero de esos dos.

* * *

La tensión que los había invadido desde la infiltración hasta el escape no había desaparecido, se volvió más tenue pero todavía estaba allí; Franky no pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo o no podría parar de llorar debido a lo injusto con lo ocurrido con Sabo o lo emocionado que se sintió cuando vio a toda la tripulación del Yonko llegar, claro que no es como si alguna vez lo fuera a admitir, al final decidió ir a buscar al Sunny y de paso llevarse a su contraparte, ellos dos tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Barbablanca no tuvo problemas en prestarles uno de sus barcos, el hombre estaba muy agradecido con todos ellos por haber ido a salvar a, como él mismo decía, su amado hijo.

Por supuesto que ellos lo harían, ese hijo era Luffy y los Sombrero de Paja irían al infierno por Luffy. Cuando se lo mencionaron al hombre este soltó una gran carcajada tranquilizado de esa manera a todos en el barco y dándoles a ellos una mirada sumamente agradecida con una promesa de fiesta incluida una vez que su otro hijo despertase.

Porque el gran hombre estaba seguro de que su muchacho despertaría pronto, todo eso era demasiado para Franky, tanto amor paternal y fraternal estaban por acabar con él. Ir a por su barco era sin duda lo mejor en ese momento.

—Mecha—dijo, haciendo a su vez el típico movimiento de robot.

— ¡Oh Dios!—sus ojos brillaron llenos de emoción al verlo— ¡Eso es tan súper hermano!

—Por supuesto, mi cuerpo es súper interesante e impresionante—los dos Frankys soltaron una gran carcajada.

—Ya sabes cuando me convertí en ciborg solo fue por necesidad, nunca llegué a considerar modificar tantos aspectos de mi cuerpo—exclamaba mientras inspeccionaba los planos que el mismo Franky le proporcionó, el Mugiwara siempre los llevaba consigo en uno de sus muchos compartimentos.

—Jajaja bueno yo tampoco lo había considerado—de pronto una mirada nostálgica se posó en su rostro—también fue por una necesidad, tenía que hacerme fuerte, aunque sin dudas fue un SÚPER resultado.

El otro Franky lo miró fijamente entonces.

— ¿Por qué me pediste que te acompañara hermano?—su tono fue muy serio de pronto.

Franky también se puso serio en ese momento.

— ¿Has considerado alguna vez cumplir tu sueño?

— ¿Qué…?—abrió mucho los ojos, pero pronto se puso a la defensiva— ¡Mi único sueño es cuidar a mi Franky-Family!

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú—una engreída sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—recuerda que somos lo mismo, no trates de engañarme hermano.

El otro Franky se sintió totalmente impotente, sabía que el hombre tenía razón pero una parte suya no quería admitirlo, esa parte que estaba incrustada en su corazón, la parte que nunca se perdonaría el haber provocado la tragedia en la vida de su querido Tom-san.

Pero él era egoísta por naturaleza. Cuando lo arrestaron a causa de los planos y lo llevaron a Impel Down la mitad de su ser sintió que se lo merecía, la mitad de él se resignó pero fue más fuerte la otra mitad, esa mitad que pese a todo no había renunciado a su sueño.

Esa parte suya que desesperadamente deseaba libertad, esa parte suya que quería vivir.

—No tengo derecho…—bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, esta era la primera vez que se abría con alguien, aunque no sabía si contaba que la persona a quien se estaba confesando era él mismo— ¿Cómo podría vivir tranquilamente después de lo que le hice?

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos.

—No estas aceptando las cosas con un DON, Tom-san estaría bastante decepcionado.

— ¿Eh?—abrió mucho los ojos.

—Ese hombre nunca hubiera querido que abandonaras tu sueño, vivir la vida como tú estás intentando vivirla es prácticamente ser un muerto viviente—de pronto sus ojos se iluminaron al divisar algo en la distancia—pese a que somos la misma persona venimos de distintos mundos, yo no soy quien para elegir por ti—ahora le dirigió la mirada—un sujeto idiota llegó a mi vida y me arrastró al mar, prácticamente me obligó a vivir mi sueño a pesar de que no lo estaba intentando, ese bastardo es una de las personas a la que más respeto, mi capitán es alguien totalmente súper y estoy seguro que Tom-san pensaría lo mismo.

El otro Franky jadeó al observar algo tan sumamente maravilloso, sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas de deslizaron por todo su rostro.

Frente suyo estaba el barco más maravilloso que había visto nunca, su mismo sueño estaba justo ahí luciendo tan perfecto como siempre lo había imaginado.

—Este es el Thousand Sunny, mi compañero de viaje—soltó una gran carcajada—espero que le permitas conocer estos mares tal y como lo está haciendo en mi mundo. Sé que Tom-san estaría increíblemente feliz al saber que a este barco se le permitió existir.

* * *

Robin nunca había pensado que terminaría bordo del barco de Edward Newgate ''Shirohige'' de todas las personas. Ella todavía no sabía qué hacer por lo que optó por mantenerse alejada de los demás. Ese joven, Luffy, la había arrastrado hasta el lugar y ahora ella estaba totalmente perdida, se sentía algo molesta en el fondo aunque su rostro no lo reflejaba.

Algunos de los miembros de la tripulación del Yonko le daban una mirada curiosa para luego seguir su camino y solo ignorarla, solamente el Comandante de la Cuarta División, Thatch, se le acercaba para darle comida y agua, el hombre se comportaba amablemente pero también era bastante cauteloso alrededor suyo. Eso estaba bien decidió, no sabría realmente que responder si le preguntaban alguna cosa por lo que sola estaba mejor.

Justo ahora estaba parada cerca del borde del barco, desde allí observaba el inmenso mar. Hacer eso siempre había logrado tranquilizarla desde aquel trágico día en Ohara, fue su consuelo en aquellas largas noches a bordo de barcos llenos de enemigos cuando su instinto de supervivencia se revelaba y la obligaba a seguir viviendo, a continuar su eterna lucha.

Era su consuelo en la soledad.

—Libertad, es lo que siento al observar el mar—comentó la mujer una vez que se situó a su lado.

A Robin no le había sorprendido ya que había escuchado a su otra versión acercarse, llevaba años huyendo del gobierno por lo que había aprendido a estar en guardia.

—A mí me pasa igual—respondió aun mirando a la inmensidad azul—cuando me atraparon temí que nunca más podría contemplar esto.

Tan solo recordar todos esos momentos en Impel Down provocaban una opresión en su pecho, por un momento había llegado a pensar que realmente enloquecería. Como había sido durante toda su vida fueron las palabras de Saul las que la mantuvieron cuerda, se aferró a ellas con todo su ser.

'' _Escucha Robin. Aunque pienses que estás sola, algún día, seguro encontraras a tus Nakamas. El océano es vasto. Algún día, seguramente, tus nakamas aparecerán para protegerte. ''_

Quizás no estaba derramando lágrimas pero en su interior Nico Robin ya estaba inundada, no es que ella no pudiera, es que era inútil y simplemente dejó de hacerlo.

Incluso llorar había perdido el significado.

—Recuerdo que observar el océano era mi consuelo—comentó la Mugiwara.

— ¿Y ya no lo es?—su voz sonaba hueca, totalmente vacía, carente de emociones— ¿acaso también perdió el significado?

La mujer volteó el rostro, con una mirada amable respondió.

—No, es solo que encontré otro consuelo—una sonrisa cariñosa la iluminó por completo—escuchar a Brook ejecutar su violín, ver a Franky sucio y sonriendo al trabajar con todo tipo de inventos, escuchar las historias que Usopp le cuenta a Chopper y verlo a él todo emocionado con Sogeking fufufu, sentir el olor a tabaco que emana Sanji y verlo preparar con esmero nuestras comidas, mis interminables charlas con Nami, leer cerca de Zoro cuando duerme para señalarle el camino a la sala de entrenamiento una vez que despierte y sobretodo disfruto de la sonrisa de Luffy…

'' _¡No te atrevas a lastimar a mi nakama! ''_

' _Luffy'_ pensó la otra Robin, ella recordó las palabras de joven pirata pero estaba demasiado aterrada como para siquiera atreverse a creer en ellas.

—Somos la misma persona pero a la vez somos diferentes—siguió la Mugiwara—todos tus actos son tus decisiones pero no olvides, Saul no mintió—la otra Robin jadeó al escucharla—hay nakamas esperándote, no tengas miedo de confiar.

Con una sonrisa hizo una reverencia y partió dejándola allí llena de miedos y esperanzas.

El día que vio a Franky llegar junto a su contraparte al barco Robin esperó a que su nakama estuviera solo para acercarse a él con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

— ¿Fue un viaje productivo?

Él le sonrió en respuesta entendiendo lo que la mujer le estaba preguntando realmente.

—Fue un súper viaje hermana—dijo en un tono contento—parece que seremos sus primeros nakamas esta vez.

—Fufufu estoy feliz por ello—comentó sinceramente la arqueóloga.

— ¡Será un súper aventura! Tan buena como la de nuestro mundo.

Los dos Mugiwara sonrieron al pensar en ello.

* * *

Luffy estaba tirado en el suelo hecho pelota sin atreverse a levantar el rostro; el joven pirata estaba tan inmerso en su propia culpa que el dolor lo obligó a encerrarse en sí mismo. ¿No se suponía que era él el que protegería?, ¿no fue por eso que creó la Segunda Marcha?, ¿Rey Pirata? Quería burlarse, alguien tan débil como él siendo el Rey Pirata, Luffy sonrió amargamente.

Todo sonaba absurdo e imposible para él ahora. Sin poder evitarlo otro sollozo abandonó su cuerpo, estaba temblando mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido; todo se sentía tan real, casi como si el cuerpo de su hermano mayor estuviera de nuevo ahí con él, otra vez estaba sintiendo el temblor de Sabo, el olor a sangre lo estaba inundando por completo, sintió el calor del cuerpo desvanecerse del mayor a la vez que el dolor invadía al más joven por completo.

Recordó el tiempo en que había sido capturado por Teach y la cantidad de veces en que ese sujeto le dijo que era un inútil.

Quizás ese bastardo tenía razón, después de todo sus hermanos y amigos de nuevo tuvieron que salvarlo, Sabo estaba al borde de la muerte por su culpa. Luffy tomó su cabeza entre las manos, empezó a sacudirse en un desesperado intento de borrar esos recuerdos, borrar la imagen de su familia muriendo en sus brazos.

—Deja de ser tan patético—escuchó una voz reprendiéndolo en ese momento, una voz que sonaba exactamente como la suya. Y eso le molestó bastante, en un segundo estaba totalmente a la defensiva.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No es tu problema!—gritó en respuesta.

— ¡No me hables en ese tono! ¡Y además, soy un pirata hago lo que quiero!—replicó el capitán Sombrero de Paja muy molesto.

El hijo de Barbablanca también estaba molesto y por alguna razón la presencia de su otra versión lo sacaba completamente de quicio.

— ¡Yo también soy un pirata y si quiero gritarte lo hago! ¡Bastardo! —para ese momento ya se había levantado, su frente chocaba contra el capitán mientras lo enfrentaba sintiéndose más frustrado que nunca al verlo.

—Un pirata dices—replicó el Mugiwara—si realmente eres uno demuéstralo, para empezar deja de llorar como un mocoso.

— ¡No soy un llorón! —gritó el otro Luffy a pesar de que claramente estaba llorando desmeritando así toda su valiente exclamación, pero no pudo evitarlo, fue como un reflejo, llevaba años respondiendo de esa manera a sus hermanos—es solo que Sabo... —su cuerpo tembló a pesar de sí mismo al recordar el estado del rubio—¡Mi hermano está al borde de la muerte! Y es por mi culpa... ¿qué se supone que haga?

Y no pudo soportarlo, todo su espíritu de batalla se hizo añicos mientas caía al suelo con nuevas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos como cascadas que parecían nunca acabar.

Lloró por unos segundos o quizás fueron minutos u horas lo único que Luffy sabía era que no podía detenerse por mucho que lo intentara.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho—escuchó de pronto la voz del Capitán pirata—está al borde de la muerte, aún está vivo—apretó sus puños—yo no tuve tanta suerte...

El hijo de Barbablanca abrió muchos lo ojos al oír lo dicho por su contraparte.

— ¿Qué...?

—Fui ingenuo, ridículamente positivo y muy débil, al igual que tú era patético—su voz carecía de emociones y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras su sombrero pero toda la tensión en su cuerpo hablaba sola—permití que me quitaran a mi tripulación, permití que me quitaran a mi hermano—apretó los puños con fuerzas, luego inhaló tranquilizando así la tormenta de emociones que lo invadía—Eres afortunado, aun tienes a Ace y a Sabo, por mucho que yo lo desee no recuperaré mi hermano.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró con los ojos fieros de un capitán, con los ojos de un hombre que había pasado por el infierno y había vuelto.

—No le permitas a nadie lastimar a los tuyos, incluso si tienes que enfrentarte al mundo hazlo, si eres débil vuélvete fuerte pero no importa que, nunca permitas que te quiten a tus nakamas o a tus hermanos, yo decidí que Monkey D. Luffy sería el Rey Pirata y tú no te interpondrás en mí camino.

Los rostros de Robin y Franky brillaron en su mente, al igual que los de Ace y Sabo, su oyaji, el rostro de Shanks, todos los piratas de Barbablanca, los rostros de los Piratas Sombrero de Paja, sus sonrisas, su confianza en él, ellos eran sus personas importantes, a ellos los tenía que... no, a ellos los iba a proteger.

Y así su determinación poco a poco fue subiendo, forjándose en su interior a fuego lento, más firme de lo que nunca había sido. Un nuevo Monkey D. Luffy había nacido.

—Me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas pero no porque me lo ordenes, lo haré porque yo mismo lo decidí.

—Shishishi me alegra oírlo, no perderé.

* * *

Oscuridad, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Sentía frío, de hecho estaba por congelarse.

Estaba completamente solo, nunca en su vida había estado más asustado…

— _S…bo…. favor… pierta…_

¿Luffy? Esa definitivamente era la voz de su hermanito, ¿por qué sonaba tan rota, tan dolorida?, ¿acaso Luffy estaba sufriendo?, ¡Eso no podía pasar! Intentó hablar, moverse, cualquier cosa pero nada daba resultado sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, poco a poco se estaba desesperando.

— _Chop…. rápi…o…No quiero… muera…_

¿Muera?, Acaso alguien estaba muriendo… ¡¿Luffy estaba muriendo?!

De nuevo intentó moverse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil, estaba atrapado en su propio cuerpo, poco a poco la desesperación lo invadía, pensaba que quizás ya se estaba volviendo loco, o talvez ya estaba muerto, ¿así era la vida después de la muerte? No podía saberlo, ya que nunca había muerto.

La oscuridad solo le parecía más y más tenebrosa a medida que más pasaba el tiempo, cada vez hacía más frío y él cada vez estaba más aterrorizado.

Entonces sintió un contacto, algo cálido y familiar, algo reconfortante, algo que se aferraba a su mano con todas sus fuerzas, era un pequeño contacto pero era todo lo que necesitaba, esa calidez tan maravillosa poco a poco se estaba llevando su oscuridad.

Y él decidió intentarlo de nuevo, quizás si intentaba volver con la ayuda de esa calidez podría lograrlo, por lo que con una nueva confianza lo intentó.

En ese momento Sabo el pirata despertó para ver una de las vistas más maravillosas de mundo. Su pequeño hermano agarrando su mano, agarrando su mano libre, sano y salvo, lejos de Teach y lejos de Impel Down, a su lado y más vivo que nunca.

Con una pequeña y dolorida sonrisa lo dijo.

—Bienvenido a casa Lu—la cara llorosa de Luffy nunca había lucido tan maravillosa ante su vista.

—¡SHABOUU! (¡SABOO!)—y Luffy siendo Luffy intentó abalanzarse sobre su, hace unos segundos inconsciente, hermano mayor para darle un abrazo, solo para ser detenido por otro sorprendentemente lloroso Ace que acababa de entrar como si fuera un huracán.

Ellos eran un desastre, pero eran un perfecto desastre.

* * *

Después de que la noticia de la recuperación de Sabo se extendiera por todo el barco los piratas ya se encontraban preparando la fiesta de celebración, Chopper que era un médico responsable le gritó a todo el mundo por querer exponer al rubio tan pronto, incluso usó su Monster Point para intimidar a la tripulación del Yonko, gran parte de los bravos piratas salieron corriendo aterrados al ver al que antes era un reno adorable convertirse en una bestia aterradora, Marco sonrió complacido pues él estaba de acuerdo con el joven doctor y sorprendentemente para la eterna envidia de Sanji, Chopper se hizo muy popular entre las mujeres del barco después de ese acto.

Cuando con el paso de los días se completó una semana finalmente la tan esperada fiesta se hizo presente.

Comenzó en la mañana para seguir durante toda la noche.

Los más felices eran sin duda Zoro y Barbablanca quienes rápidamente se convirtieron en compañeros de bebida junto a Vista y Jozu que también disfrutaban pero ni de lejos tanto como el espadachín y el Yonko, Sanji al final del día entabló una gran amistad con Thatch pues los dos tenían muchas cosas en común, entre ellas el amor a la cocina y la devoción por las bellas damas, Nami al igual que Chopper disfrutaba pasar el tiempo con las mujeres de la tripulación, casi tanto como conversar con Izo a quien ya consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos y Namur quien resultó ser un amante de la cartografía como ella; Franky, Brook, Speed Jiru y Blenheim se pasaron casi todo el tiempo contando sus historias en el mar o cualquier cosa interesante que hubiera pasado en sus vidas mientras soltaban carcajadas, Marco y Robin habían entablado una bonita amistad, sin embargo gran parte de los hijos de Barbablanca le lanzaban sonrisas cómplices el Comandante de la Primera División pues nadie se había perdido de sus sonrojos al hablar con la arqueóloga, si Robin se dio cuenta de aquello no lo demostró pues de ella mantenía como siempre su amable sonrisa, Usopp terminó pasando la fiesta con Haruta, el Comandante de la 12º División resultó ser un asombroso oyente quien rápidamente se volvió un aficionado a las historias de Sogeking, los otros Franky y Robin se sentaron juntos y mantuvieron una agradable conversación a la vez que se conocían mejor.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz por lo que nadie noto la ausencia de cinco personas, bueno aunque lo hubieran notado no les hubiera importado pues esos hermanos necesitaban pasar un tiempo juntos antes de llegar a esa que seguramente sería una despedida agridulce.

* * *

—Y entonces lo comieron los cocodrilos de nuevo.

— ¡Cállate estúpido Ace! —gritaron frustrados ambos Luffys al mismo tiempo.

Los dos Sabos solo negaron con la cabeza al ver las interacciones de los pelinegros.

—Pero Ace—empezó el pirata rubio después de unos segundos—recuerdo que cuando teníamos siete que tú también fuiste tragado por...

Ace se apresuró en taparle la boca a su hermano rubio, solo que no consideró que ahora tenía dos hermanos rubios.

—Oh, yo también recuerdo eso—comentó felizmente el revolucionario—fuiste tragado por un cocodrilo, no te despegaste de mi después de ello porque estabas asustado, jajaja al parecer hay cosas que son iguales en ambos mundos.

Al pecoso le tomó tres segundos asimilar que uno de sus más grandes secretos había sido revelado así sin más y peor, frente a los Luffys.

—JAJAJAJAJA—los chicos de goma no pudieron evitarlo, ambos ya se estaban ahogando de la risa al imaginar a un Ace de siete años todo asustado caminando detrás de Sabo.

— ¡Cállense rubios idiotas! ¡Y ustedes también pequeños mocosos!—Ace les gritó a los dos Sabos y golpeó a los Luffys—maldición, ahora son dos pares—suspiró resignado.

Los cuatro nombrado solo sonrieron divertidos.

—Me pregunto cómo estará Dadan—se preguntó de pronto el otro Luffy.

—Shishishi seguro todavía se la pasa gruñendo a todo el mundo.

—A lo mejor el abuelo le encargó a otro niño—comentó el pirata Sabo.

—Oh pobre, pero no lo dudo, uno nunca sabe en que anda metido Garp—esta vez fue el revolucionario.

—Sí, debe seguir igual de fastidiosa—dijo Ace pero nadie se perdió el tono de cariño en su voz—como sea, también tengo curiosidad por Makino.

—Oh, todavía te sonrojas con ella, ¿no?—el pirata Sabo no ocultó su sonrisa al ver la cara roja de su hermano.

— ¡Sabo bastardo! —el nombrado solo sonrió en respuesta.

—Shishishi Ace ponía una cara graciosa al ver a Makino, se parece a Sanji cuando ve a una mujer—guardó silencio—también a Hancock cuando me mira a mí—comentó pensativo.

De nuevo pasaron tres segundos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron al mismo tiempo Sabo y Ace.

 _'Hancock'_ pensaron ambos _'no me digas que Boa Hancock'_ de alguna maneras los dos se sintieron aterrorizados a imaginar el panorama.

— ¿Quién es Hammock? —preguntó curioso el otro Luffy.

—No apruebo la pedofilia—comentó molesto el revolucionario—esa mujer es sospechosa, aun eres muy joven Lu.

—Shishishi ella es agradable, una muy buena amiga.

—Oh, una amiga shishishi espero conocerla un día.

— ¡NO! —gritaron los tres mayores.

Así se pasaron las horas divirtiéndose juntos solo ellos, de alguna manera sabían que al llegar el amanecer tendrían que despedirse y por mucho que supieran que era lo correcto ninguno de ellos tenía el deseo de separarse todavía.

En las altas horas de la madrugada finalmente Ace siendo el hermano mayor se puso de pie mientras los menores los miraron atentamente, el pecoso se alejó para tomar todo lo necesario y para luego volver junto a los demás. Una vez estuvo allí, lo prepararon todo.

Justo en el medio de ellos estaba una botella de sake y seis copas, las cuales Ace había empezado a llenar.

—Puede que no volvamos a vernos o que incluso lleguemos a ser enemigos, esas son cosas normales en un mundo de piratas—comenzó el pecoso, mientras las sonrisas ya podían verse en el rostro de los demás—pero ustedes lo saben, cuando los hombres beben sake juntos se vuelven hermanos, no importa donde estemos o que estemos haciendo este lazo nos unirá por siempre...

Los cinco tomaron sus copas y las bebieron, luego Ace tomó la copa restante y se paró al borde del barco, los otros Luffy y Sabo se situaron a su derecha y cada uno colocó su mano en su hombro, lo mismo hicieron el capitán y el joven jefe a su izquierda, los ojos brillantes y las sonrisas no abandonaban sus rostros, el pecoso con la última copa en mano la levantó.

—A partir de ahora—comenzó y luego los cinco juntos exclamaron— ¡SOMOS HERMANOS!

Ace derramó el sake al mar, quizás fue una casualidad o pudo no serlo, ellos no lo sabían, de hecho ni siquiera lo notaron pero aunque lo hubieran hecho no les habría importado. Justo al momento en que el sake hizo contacto con el agua una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo.

Esa noche el cielo, el mar, la inmensa luna y las estrellas fueron testigos de uno de los enlaces más maravillosos que en el mundo podría existir.

Al día siguiente en medio de lágrimas (aunque Ace nunca aceptaría que lloró incluso más que Luffy) una gran despedida ocurrió, todos en ese mundo extrañarían a esa extravagante tripulación.

* * *

— ¡WAAAAAAAA!—gritaban los Sombrero de Paja y Sabo el Revolucionario.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENEMOS QUE TENER ATERRIZAJES TAN HORRIBLES?! —gritó aterrado Usopp.

Incluso el Sunny tenía una cara espantada mientas todos caían a gran velocidad hacia la Isla Iskand.

— ¡WAAAA!...Ah espera, soy se goma shishishi no me pasará nada—dijo alegremente Luffy.

— ¡NO PIENSES SOLO EN TI IDIOTA!

.

.

.

 _ **¿FIN?**_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **La verdad no tengo palabras para agradecer a todas las personas que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios, los que la pusieron en favoritos, los que la siguen o incluso esos que solo lo leyeron, me dieron muchísimo ánimo. Ojalá hayan disfrutado al leerla tanto como yo al escribirla, esto nació de mi frustración de leer tantos fanfics buenos iniciados que terminaban inconclusos, jamás llegué a pensar que recibiría tanto apoyo, en serio me hicieron muy feliz.**

 **Pronto volveré con otra historia jaja habrá más de mi lo prometo.**

 **De nuevo gracias a todos.**

 **Besos.**

 **Bye Bye.**

 **Pd:** **En serio no tienen idea de la cantidad de veces que escribí este capítulo, edité y borré hasta no poder más y solo me quedaba más largo XD al final me rendí y lo dejé con 5000 palabras, que espero lo disfruten y no se les haga muy pesado.**

 **En esta semana me dedicaré a pulir la historia, es decir corregir los errores ortográficos, siempre trato de hacerlo pero lamentablemente hay cosas que se me pasan, en fin.**


	19. Extra 1

— ¡ESOS BASTARDOS MARINOS BAJARON MI RECOMPENSA!

— ¿Eh?—fue todo lo que salió de los labios de los confundidos hermanos mayores.

A su alrededor todos los piratas que estaban presentes en el comedor, casi todos los comandantes, sus miembros de división, algunas de las enfermeras y Barbablanca, miraron hacia su dirección.

— ¡Solo 80 millones! ¡Esos bastardos!—en segundos la furia de Luffy cambió por un aura depresiva y oscura, cayó al suelo miserablemente y dijo, con la voz más triste que le habían escuchado en mucho tiempo—Es muy poco... mis nakamas tienen recompensas más altas y yo soy el capitán—'¿así te sientes siempre Chopper?' pensó, casi al borde las lágrimas.

—Oi Luffy cálmate—trató de apaciguarlo Sabo, aun sin entender del todo la reacción del chico de goma—80 millones no está nada mal y además esa no es tu recomp...

— ¡¿Nada mal?!— de nuevo estaba enojado, ya para ese entonces algunos temían al temperamento de este nuevo Luffy— ¡Yo tenía 1500 millones!

— ¡¿EHHHH?—fue uno de los gritos que se escuchó.

El otro grito, pronunciado por las hijas de Barbablanca principalmente, que se propagó por todo el barco y a una gran distancia fue.

— ¡CONSIGAN UNA CAMILLA, RÁPIDO! ¡ACE Y SABO ESTÁN CONVULSIONANDO!

Todos los demás piratas de Barbablanca estaban estáticos por la impresión, Thatch se empezó a mover tambaleándose, también a punto de desmayarse.

Marco ya había incendiado dos mesas.

El único tranquilo y visiblemente orgulloso era Barbablanca, quien decidió alimentar su curiosidad.

—¿Cómo obtuviste esa recompensa muchacho?

El silencio invadió la cubierta del barco mientras los piratas esperaban, algo temerosos, la respuesta.

—Hmm—ya más tranquilo Luffy pensó en la respuesta —Traffy dijo que nos hiciéramos nakamas y juntos acabemos Kaido, para eso teníamos que acabar con Mingo, pero la paliza se la di cuando ese bastardo lastimó a mis nakamas—media tripulación de Shirohige ya estaba a punto de lanzarse al mar para ese momento—. Después la vieja gorda de Big Mom se llevó a mi cocinero y fui por él a una especie de fiesta o algo así—muchos piratas ya estaban vomitando en ese momento—, fue divertido shishishi.

Una vez más el silencio invadió la cubierta por unos segundos.

—¡K...Ka..Kaido y Big Mom!—nadie culpó a Atmos por el grito para nada masculino salido de sus labios.

— ¡¿QUÉ ESTABAS PENSADO-YOI?!— Marco lo sacudía sin parar.

Thatch también estaba convulsionando por lo que otro grupo de hermanas intentaban hacer lo mismo que con Ace y Sabo

Vista, Namur, Izo, Haruta, Jozu y sus miembros de división ya se estaban movilizando para descubrir quién era ese ''Traffy'', ir a cazarlo, darle una paliza o matarlo antes de que conozca a su propio Luffy y lo ''corrompa''.

—Guararara al parecer te has estado divirtiendo muchacho.

— ¡NO LO FELICITES-YOI!

Al mismo tiempo, en una de las muchas bases de la Marina, el Vice-Almirante Donquixote Rocinante sufrió un escalofrío y lo supo, su instinto paterno jamás fallaba, su muchacho corría peligro. El hombre en ese momento estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso.

— ¡Debo proteger a Law! — salió corriendo.

—¡Señor! ¡Cuidado con la…—se escucha un estruendo—mesa…!

—Espero que no se haya roto nada, de nuevo—comentó uno de sus subordinados.

—No sé, la posición de su pierna no luce demasiado normal—comentó dudoso otro de sus subordinados.

—Mejor llamamos a un doctor—dijo otro mientras tomaba un Den Den Mushi.

—¡Law, tu Cora-san te cuidará!—gritaba Rocinante, desde el suelo con una nariz rota y una pierna lesionada.

Después del espectáculo que se había formado en la cubierta, algunos de los hijos de Barbablanca, aunque ya más tranquilos, estaban todavía asimilando la noticia de la recompensa de su hermano menor (pese a que este venía de otro mundo).

—Su recompensa es más alta que la nuestra—comentó Haruta, aún visiblemente sorprendido.

—Este otro mundo está loco—complementó Atmos—. A todo esto, ¿dónde están Ace y Sabo?

Blamenco suspiró antes de responder.

—Sabo sigue en su camarote balanceándose como desquiciado y llorando como idiota, a este paso inundará el barco—negó con la cabeza—y Ace—dio un suspiro aún más fuerte—probablemente ya acabó con otra base de la Marina.

—Esos son actos terroristas—exclamó con sorpresa Haruta—. Sé que somos piratas, pero eso es demasiado incluso para nosotros.

— ¿Piensa que así le aumentarán la recompensa?—preguntó Atmos.

—No, solo está molesto porque su lindo hermanito lo superó y quiere desquitarse—Blamenco no sabía qué era la vergüenza ajena hasta ese día.

—El Luffy que lo superó es de otro mundo—dijo Haruta, recalcando lo obvio.

—Lo sé, pero Marco dice que es mejor que destruya bases de la Marina antes que nuestro barco.

—Así que es obra de Marco.

—Bueno, él está protegiendo nuestro patrimonio.

—¡Un brindis por Marco!

—¡Hurra por nuestro hermano mayor!

—¡Hurra!—exclamaron los tres.


	20. Extra 2

De alguna manera Law no se sintió sorprendido. Después de empezar a relacionarse con los Sombrero de Paja y, en especial, con Luffy, saber que de alguna manera ellos habían terminado en alguna especie de dimensión alterna o en otro mundo no era una sorpresa para él. Casi hasta se lo esperaba.

Mas eso no evitaba que se sintiera frustrado, desde que cometió la estupidez de aliarse con ellos ninguno de sus planes resultaba ' _maldición_ ' pensó y miró con molestia al, ahora sonriente, capitán de goma parado frente a él.

Sonriendo como idiota, como si no hubiera frustrado cada uno de sus planes desde el mismo instante en que cruzaron palabras en Sabaody.

Law quería golpearlo, pero pese a ser pirata se consideraba una persona civilizada, por lo que se conformó con gritarle.

—¡MUGIWARA-YA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTARÍAS AQUÍ HACE YA MÁS DE UNA SEMANA!

—Shishishi

—¡No te rías!

—Lo siento—por su expresión estaba claro que no lo sentía en lo absoluto. Oh, Law quería golpearlo tan mal—. Estábamos en medio de una aventura, además te traje algo que…

—¡No me importa lo que me hayas traído!—no lo dejó terminar—Te das cuenta que estamos en Wano, a punto de enfrentar a Kaido y…

—Law—en esta ocasión fue Luffy quien no lo dejó terminar y la mirada que le dio hizo que el capitán de los piratas Heart se estremeciera, Luffy nunca lo llamaba por su nombre—esto sí te importa.

El mayor no reaccionó, de alguna manera la voz de su amigo porque, aunque no se lo admitiría al otro ni aunque lo obligaran, lo consideraba uno de sus poco amigos, logró calmarlo.

Luffy aprovechó esto para sacar un dial del sonido que tenía escondido en su ropa, y con un cuidado inusual en él lo puso en las manos de Law.

—En ese mundo me encontré con alguien, me pidió que te diera esto.

Trafalgar ladeó levemente la cabeza mientras observaba el objeto en su mano, iba a presionarlo para escuchar cuando Luffy lo detuvo.

—Torao, creo que deberías escucharlo cuando estés solo—le dio una sonrisa—, llorarás—Law abrió la boca para protestar ante esa afirmación, ofendido. Naturalmente Luffy no le hizo caso—.A Ace no le gustaban los llorones y de alguna manera siento que eres similar a él shishishi.

Law hizo una mueca, demasiado parecida a un puchero, y guardó el dial en su ropa, Luffy sonrió complacido.

Ahora ambos partieron a buscar a sus respectivas tripulaciones en Wano, antes de que los Mugiwara hicieran más destrozos o que su propia tripulación, que ya estaba mal influenciada por la de Luffy, lo hicieran ttambién.

 **-EL OTRO LUFFY -**

Después de mucho tiempo Law al fin consiguió algo de privacidad. En ese momento se encontraba en su habitación, dentro de su submarino.

Estando allí recordó el dial que Luffy le había dado. Con algo de renuencia lo tomó y se quedó mirándolo fijamente por algunos minutos, Luffy le dijo que lloraría, pero seguro solo eran algunas de las tonterías del menor.

Decidió dejar de darle tantas vueltas y simplemente lo oprimió para que empezara a reproducir su mensaje.

— _…Law..._

Una palabra, sólo fue necesaria esa palabra para que el mundo de Law se hiciera pedazos.

Porque sin importar los años que pasen, incluso si se trataba de siglos, él sería capaz de reconocer es voz donde sea.

La voz de Cora-san, su Cora-san.

El dial cayó de sus manos.

—¡No!—aterrado se lanzó al suelo para tomarlo y asegurarse de que no hubiera recibido daño.

Con las manos algo temblorosas lo tomó y los recuerdos empezaron asaltarlo sin su consentimiento.

De nuevo estaba en ese baúl, horrorizado sin poder hablar, impotente sin poder hacer nada, muriendo por dentro junto al hombre que amaba como un padre, su Cora-san.

Armándose de valor volvió a reproducir el audio.

—… _Law…yo, bueno, no sé qué decir_ —se escucha una risa algo nerviosa— _no soy bueno para estas cosas, pero no importa, espero que puedas reconocerme por la voz…_

—Como si hubiera algo que yo no pudiera reconocer de ti—sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo escapó de su cuerpo sin su consentimiento.

— _Soy Cora-san, tu Cora-san mi muchacho_ —un jadeo escapó de Law ante eso—. _Hoy conocí al Luffy de ese mundo y descubrí mi, no, nuestro destino en esa realidad_ —Law se estremeció cuando una nueva oleada de recuerdos lo invadió—. _Sé que eres un pirata, sabes que los piratas no me gustan, pero saber que creciste bien, que saliste adelante, que sobreviviste, me hace tan feliz, estoy tan orgulloso que podría llorar…_

—Idiota, ya estás llorando—dijo sin contener sus propias lágrimas, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando.

— _Espero que te estés cuidando, que comas todos tus alimentos, incluido el pan jovencito_ —dijo en tono severo y el capitán Heart hizo una mueca _—si ya tienes pareja asegúrate de usar protección…_

—¡Cora-san!—se sonrojó por completo.

— _Sé que es incómodo, pero uno siempre debe ser precavido. Nada de fumar o usar tatuajes_ —miró de reojo sus manos, frunció levemente el ceño— _Debes dormir también, la mente de un joven en crecimiento es importante..._

—Ya tengo 26 años…

— _Pero sabes Law…_ —se escucha un suspiro— _solo_ _hay dos cosas que quiero que sepas, no olvides nunca esto, lo siento, no sabes cuánto siento no haber podido quedarme contigo por más tiempo, hijo mío, te amo, te amo Law y nada me hace más feliz que saberte libre, pero lamento tanto no estar ahí para ser libre contigo…_

Y Law ya no lo soportó más, algo dentro de él se rompió soltando esa inmensa angustia que llevaba en su interior, la dejó fluir junto a sus lágrimas, junto al dolor y al amor que ese hombre siempre provocaba en él.

Con sollozos desgarradores liberó su alma.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, en algún momento se quedó dormido fruto del esfuerzo y el agotamiento mental con el dial entre sus manos, su gran tesoro protegido en ese momento por sus manos.

Y finalmente con una pequeña, pero cálida sonrisa dijo en voz baja.

—Luffy-ya, gracias.


End file.
